Mi niña buena
by Yueres De Leo
Summary: "Eres una buena niña" Siempre decia "Eres mi niña buena" Doflamingo. OC. Law
1. No frias

Disclamier: One piece no me pertenece.

Nota: Realmente no sé porque escribí esto, así que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo.

Miro fijamente como el agua se llevaba la arena cuando se alejaba de ella, ladeando el rostro cuando volvía y la mojaba. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, no consciente del suspiro que dejaban salir las sirvientas que se encontraban a unos metros tras ella vigilándola- las horas que habían pasado tratando de vestirla habían terminado siendo en vano.

Cuando el agua volvió a acercarse, planto sus manos contra ella, sintiendo los granos de arena pasar por sus pequeños dedos, también sintiendo como el agua se escapaba entre sus dedos. Inflo las mejillas, molesta, cerrando con las fuerza sus puñitos.

Parpadeo cuando el agua se alejo otra vez, pero sintió como algo quedaba en sus manos. Levanto sus manos juntas, como tuviera algo atrapado entre ellas, y las abrió cerca de su cara.

La burbuja de agua de aproximadamente el tamaño de sus pequeñas palmas se mantuvo en el aire sobre su piel mientras sus curiosos ojos la miraban fijamente, abriendo la boca ligeramente por lo bonita que le parecía, lo suficiente como para captar la atención de su infantil mente. El sol que antes la había estado cubriendo fue reemplazo por una sombra enorme que la cubría completamente; estiro el cuello lo mas que pudo hacia arriba, tratando de ver a la persona que estaba parada tras ella, mirándola. Solo falto para que dejara de ver la burbuja para que esta explotara, mojando sus manos en el proceso, haciendo que dejara de mirar hacia arriba para mirar hacia el frente otra vez.

"Yue ~" El hombre con grueso abrigo de brillante plumas rosadas llamo desde arriba a la niña, notando que ya no tenía su atención. Pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada mirando con el seño fruncido sus pequeñas manos, que ahora estaban mojadas. Planto las manos contra la arena otra vez, esta vez moviendo sus rodillas para acercarse más al agua, pero una mano levantándola se lo impidió. Doflamingo no estaba cerca de que dejarla acercársele demasiado al mar- que se ahogara por no poder nadar no era una opción. Había tomado demasiado trabajo conseguir esa Akuma no mi, además de conseguir que Yue siquiera la probara. Solamente era un experimento- solamente quería ver que podría pasar.

Sacudió sus manos mientras estaba en el aire, sintiendo como su piel se enfriaba demasiado para su gusto. Cuando el frio siguió ahí, sacudió sus manitas aun más fuertemente, manteniendo el ceño fruncido en todo momento, incluso cuando el hombre la sentó encima de su brazo, observándola detenidamente mientras la acercaba a él en caso de que se enojara y empezara a mover sus piernas también.

La falda de su vestidito rosa estaba hecho una pasta por la arena y el agua, pero a la niña no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, demasiado ocupada estaba mirando las palmas de sus manos, sacudiéndolas de vez en cuando.

"Fufufufufu, así no harás que se sequen por completo" acerca uno de los extremos de su abrigo hasta sus manos, secando los restos de agua con las plumas.

"Agua fría" Soltó la niña, con completa seriedad, una vez alejo el abrió de ella. El hombre rio un poco por la decisión con la que miraba sus manos. Guardo silencio cuando lo miro con ojos grandes y rojos, ladeando el rostro "Plumas…. ¿No frías?"

"Exactamente" Volvió a reír, asintiendo "Estabas practicando, ¿Eh, Yue? Fufufufufu" La sonrisa maniática aprecio en su rostro, pero la niña que tenía en brazos no era lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que esa sonrisa tenía que darle miedo "Buena niña ~" Dio la vuelta, pasando por un lado de las sirvientas hasta llegar a la silla de playa reclinable que se encontraba bajo una sombrilla. Se sentó, estirando las piernas y colocando a la niña sobre su regazo, poniendo una mano sobre la plateada, casi blanca, cabeza "Mi niña buena"


	2. Mas bonitas

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece. **

* * *

Sus pies descalzos no hicieron ningún ruido cuando se bajo de la cama y cruzo el cuarto hasta llegar a la entrada del mismo, poniéndose de puntas para poder alcanzar la manija de la gran puerta que daba al pasillo. Se asomo cuando empujo la manera lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo cupiera- no había nadie en el pasillo. Era raro. Generalmente, cuando la mandaban a dormir después del almuerzo siempre la mantenían vigilada.

Las risas femeninas llamaron su atención, pero frunció un poco el ceño- esas no eran las risas de las sirvientas. Tampoco eran las risas de alguien que ella conociera, y _él_ nunca dejaba que nadie se acercara a su habitación; era una regla tan firme como una de las únicas que siempre le repetía.

"No abras las ventanas, y si no es conmigo, no salgas de este pasillo"

No lo había entendido, tampoco había preguntado.

Las risas volvieron a escucharse, esta vez con más fuerza, mezcladas con la risa conocida de un hombre.

Parpadeo un par de veces, soltando la madera que había estado sosteniendo, y caminando sobre el frio suelo del pasillo se acerco a la habitación que estaba a su izquierda. Era automático- lo escuchaba, iba a donde estaba. Siempre había sido así desde que recordaba; si se concentraba, a veces podía imaginarse a una mujer llamándola, estirando la mano hacia ella como lo él lo hacía. Pero la imagen era tan borrosa que perdió su interés en poco tiempo.

La puerta era del mismo tamaño que la de su cuarto, pero era más oscura, y estaba segura que nunca había entrado a esa habitación antes. Una vez más se puso de puntillas, logrando alcanzar la manija con mucho esfuerzo, sonriendo de lado cuando pudo girarla con éxito.

Cuando miro dentro de la habitación la sonrisa se fue completamente.

Estaba sentado en una silla que se parecía mucho a las de su estudio, con un una copa en la mano llena de un liquido rojo que no le llamaba la atención. A su alrededor habían muchas mujeres, con vestidos que no se parecían a los suyos en los más mínimo- algunos se parecían a los de las sirvientas, pero los que estaba viendo ahora eran de distintos colores y con formas raras que no le gustaban, mucho más cortos que los vestidos que había visto hasta ahora.

Una de las mujeres estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, el mismo lugar en donde él la sentaba cuando acariciaba su cabeza, pero incluso siendo una niña comprendía que lo que estaba viendo era completamente diferente.

Una parte de su mente de casi cinco años comprendió que _ellas_ eran la razón por la que nunca la dejaban sola después de almorzar- instintivamente lo sabía, además de que la manera en la que se le revolvía el estomago no era algo que le gustara.

Doflamingo levanto la vista cuando alejo la copa de vino de sus labios, relamiendo los mismos debido al sabor que había dejado la bebida, captando los reflejos plateados que su cabello tenia bajo la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas abiertas, y frunció el ceño.

Había despertado temprano, y lo había encontrado en una situación en la que no quería que lo viera hasta dentro de un par de años. Abrió la boca para llamarla, empujando con una mano el cuerpo de la mujer que le impedía verla completamente, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, la puerta ya se había cerrado.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora?" Más tarde ese día, cuando Vergo llego a dar un reporte y la niña se le había colgado encima, vio como Doflamingo se encontraba mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. A Vergo solo le tomo un minuto ver como Yue ignoraba completamente al rubio cuando paso por su lado para volver a salir al jardín para saber qué pasaba.

"Me atrapo engañándola" Murmuro entre dientes "Y ahora no quiere hablarme"

Con cara completamente impasible, Vergo había dicho algo que tenía total sentido, y que en reglas generales era completamente verdad. Doflamingo solo esperaba que tuviera razón "Es una niña, pronto se olvidara del problema"

Ella no le dirigió la palabra por casi un mes.

Así que Doflamingo había recurrido a un movimiento rápido y sin ningún tipo de moral, prácticamente sacudiendo la joya roja que tenía forma de lágrima ante los ojos de la niña, quien en ese momento había sido prácticamente arrastrada a su regazo.

"¿Te gusta? ¿Crees que es bonito?" Estaba molesta porque la había interrumpido mientras estaba jugando, pero el brillo rojo capto su atención por un segundo, dándose cuenta de que el color se parecía mucho al de sus ojos. Parpadeo un momento antes de mirar el rostro del hombre, quien sonreía maliciosamente, y asintió. "Entonces es tuyo"

Agarro una de sus pequeñas manos, que no eran ni siquiera la mitad de una de las suyas, y dejo el pendiente sobre sus palmas. Ella miro hacia abajo, examinando la joya con grandes ojos curiosos, levantándolo un poco para poder verlo mejor, sosteniéndolo por la cadena del cual colgaba. Después de unos segundos lo miro.

"¿De verdad?" Doflamingo rio de buena gana, escuchando por primera vez en semanas las primeras palabras dirigidas hacia él, mientras bajaba la mano hasta su cabeza para acariciar su plateada cabellera

"De verdad" Asintio.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué no?" Ladeo el rostro, quitándole la cadena para pasarla sobre su cabeza hasta que colgó de su cuello- aun era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que se pudiera hacer eso. Suponía que en futuro no muy lejano ya no podría hacerlo "Después de todos siempre has sido una buena niña" Sonrió de lado "Mi buen niña"

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" En la noche, cuando el hombre se encontraba en su estudio con la niña prácticamente prendada a su abrigo mientras dormía, examinaba unos papeles que tenía en la mano cuando Vergo entro por la puerta, deteniéndose momentáneamente antes de preguntar.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" Levanto una ceja sin moverse.

"Es la joya de tu familia ¿No es verdad?"

"¿Y qué?" Rio, pero no lo suficientemente alto como para que la niña se moviera o despertara "Yo no voy a usarla, y a ella le gusta" La sonrisa maniática se alargo en su rostro "Si sigue pensando que las cosas que puedo darle son más bonitas que las que están fuera de este castillo, no querrá irse. No puede salir de aquí, y es mejor que por unos años siga pensando que es natural"

El otro hombre simplemente negó con la cabeza, suspirando casi imperceptiblemente.


	3. Otra vida

Disclaimer; One piece no me pertenece

Sentada en el sillón que estaba al lado de la mesa donde comía todos los días, miro con la cabeza baja como las sirvientas recogían los pedazos de platos rotos que se encontraban al lado de su cama.

No quería que los platos se rompieran, no había sido su intención.

Era la primera vez que trataba de "levantar" algo que no fuera liquido porque ya estaba aburrida de ver el agua flotar en el aire- pensaba que podía sostenerlos por más tiempo, y probablemente lo hubiera podido hacer, pero se le había ocurrido moverlos de lugar. No había llegado lejos, solo había podido pasar la puerta doble que separa el cuarto donde estaba su cama del cuarto donde estaba el comedor, cuando pensó que podía bajar la guardia.

Después que los tres platos se destruyeran contra el suelo, afortunadamente a unos metros lejos de ella, no habían pasado tres segundos cuando ya las doncellas habían abierto las puertas, gritando horrorizadas apenas vieron la vieron tratando de levantarlos para ponerlos sobre la mesa. Y ahora estaba ahí, confinada al sillón hasta que se aseguraran que no había ningún pedazo con el que se pudiera cortar.

Normalmente, para ese momento la carcajada de_ él _estuviera llenando el cuarto y el pasillo, abriendo la puerta con la misma sonrisa estirada que siempre tenía en el rostro. Pero por más que tenía la impresión de que realmente iba a pasar, sabía que no era posible. Ya habían sido dos días desde que se había ido a hacer algo fuera, y no había escuchado nada de él hasta ese momento.

No era extraño, ya había pasado más de una vez.

Si él no estaba, no tenia nadie con quien hablar; las sirvientas no eran las mejores personas para opinar a lo que una niña de ocho años tenía que decir, y era raro cuando Vergo la visitaba. Nadie aparte de ellos la visitaba, muchas veces se había preguntado si siquiera sabían si estaba ahí; había escuchado un par de veces voces desde fuera, bajo el balcón, pero nunca había llegado a ver a nadie.

"Ya todo está limpio, Yueres-sama" Levanto la cabeza cuando Mía se acerco a ella, con las manos juntas como siempre y la espalda completamente recta- Doffy decía muchas veces que con los vestidos que le hacía usar parecía una muñeca, pero a Yue le parecía que las sirvientas se parecían más a las muñecas que ella "Y ya ha tomado la merienda, así que es hora de tomar una siesta"

"No tengo sueño"

"Son ordenes del joven amo. Además, necesita tener descanso suficiente. Necesita estar despierta para recibirlo cuando regrese de su viaje" Se inclino un poco, extendiendo una mano después. La miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido antes de dejar salir el aire, casi como si hubiera suspirado, de manera resignada y tomar su mano, poniendo sus pies descalzos contra el suelo.

"_¿Para hacer qué? No es como si fuera a hacer algo diferente_"

Nunca se hubiera atrevido a decirlo en voz alta.

Siempre que decía cosas así, pasaban cosas malas.

La niña de siete años se dejo guiar por la sala y por las puertas dobles, escalando el colchón cuando llego hasta la cama, moviendo con una mano los peluches que estaban sobre las almohadas para hacerse una especie de cueva entre ellos.

"Que tenga dulces sueños, Yueres-sama"

No levanto la cabeza de la almohada hasta que escucho las puertas cerrarse. El suave click fue la señal para levantar el rostro, mirando las puertas blancas completamente cerradas. Suspiro, dándose la vuelta y quedando boca arriba, mirando las telas de distintos colores que estaban colgadas desde lo más alto del techo.

No había mucho que hacer.

La verdad era que no había nada que hacer, pero trataba de no pensar en eso.

Cerró los ojos, obligándose a sí misma a dormir, tratando de pensar que cuando los abriera realmente iba a estar ahí. Horas más tarde cuando los abrió otra vez, pensó que la mancha rosada de plumas que podía ver por el rabillo del ojo había sido un sueño, pero fue fácil darse cuenta de que realmente no lo era.

"Bienvenido, Doffy" Se restregó ojos con una mano, bostezando mientras se sentaba, soltando el oso que había estado abrazando mientras dormía, tratando de mirar fijamente a la persona que se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama.

"¿Has sido una buena niña mientras no estaba?" Muchas veces le había preguntado si no le dolía el rostro por sonreír tanto, pero la respuesta siempre había sido la misma; siempre se había reído cuando se lo preguntaba "Fufufufufu, claro que lo has sido" Puso una mano en su cabeza "Traje algo para ti"

Ladeo la cabeza para un lado, parpadeando un poco mientras miraba como se levantaba y caminaba hacia la doble puerta que noto en ese momento estaban abiertas, pasando a la habitación continúa. Se bajo de la cama con un salto, tratando de cubrir la misma distancia en menos tiempos.

Se quedo parada en seco incluso antes de entrar a la habitación, mirando con cierto recelo el nuevo objeto que se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Esto es un piano, te mantendrá entretenida" Comento cuando se le acerco, observando como la niña prácticamente le daba la vuelta mientras lo miraba fijamente, casi esperando que empezara a moverse "Ya no juegas con tus muñecas" Añadió con una risa, estirando la mano para alzar la tapa que ocultaba las teclas blancas como las nubes "Con esto, podrás hacer música" Se le acerco cuando escucho la primera nota, observando cómo presionaba una tecla. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de estirar una mano también, sonriendo cuando el sonido lleno la habitación. Se subió al banco que se encontraba frente al objeto desconocido, dándole mejor vista de las teclas "Eres buena leyendo. Te traerán libros, así podrás aprender"

"Suena raro" Rio, presionando varias teclas al mismo tiempo. El hombre soltó una risa también

"Hoy no podre cenar contigo, pero si estaré en el desayuno" Como siempre, puso una mano sobre su cabeza, moviéndola un momento antes de quitarla y caminar hacia la puerta, con los ojos de la niña sobre su espalda.

No comía todos los días con ella, e incluso habían días que no lo veía para nada. Las sirvientas siempre respondían lo mismo cuando les preguntaba, "es una persona muy ocupada", pero incluso con siete años sabía que no podía estar todo el tiempo ocupado- No había salido nunca de la habitación, no por lo menos desde que era muy pequeña y no le hacía caso a las reglas, y puede que tuviera solo siete años, casi ocho, pero no era estúpida; sabia que al otro lado de la puerta Doffy tenía otra vida.

Una vida que ella nunca conocería o tendría.

Miro su espalda cubierta por las plumas rosadas, pidiéndole mentalmente que se volteara.

No lo hizo

Y otra vez, la puerta se cerro, dejándola sola con el piano.


	4. La primera vez

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertence.

N/A: Si tienen algun tipo de queja, sugerencia o peticion, no duden en decirmelo.

* * *

_No abras las ventanas. _

_No abras las puertas si no estoy en la habitación contigo. _

_No salgas al balcón. _

_Si escuchas voces en el pasillo, no hagas ningún sonido. _

_ ¿Entiendes, Yue? Seguro que lo entiendes ¿Eres una buena niña, verdad?_

Se lo habían repetido miles de veces a través de los años, con el mismo tono y las mismas palabras- una y otra y otra vez.

No podía recordar cuando se habían puesto las reglas, pero era el suficiente tiempo como para que se las supiera de memoria- No eran muchas, pero cuando solamente tenias dos habitaciones por las cuales caminar, se volvían pesadas, lo suficientes como para odiarlas con mucha intensidad- Sin embargo, desde que recordaba, nunca las había cuestionado. Supuso que en algún momento había tratado de romperlas, e incluso había logrado que las sirvientas le dijeran que cuando era más pequeña salía de la habitación muy seguido- "nunca llego muy lejos" siempre añadían, y no lo dudaba. Tal vez haya sido por eso que Doffy siempre insistía tanto en recordárselas, como si pudiera olvidarlas en cualquier momento.

La primera vez que Yue vio a una persona que no fuera Vergo o las sirvientas, o Doffy, tenía ocho años, y no fue sino años después que se dio cuenta de que las reglas se las habían impuesto para evitar justamente eso, por razones que su mente infantil no pudo captar la primera vez que lo había conocido. Sin embargo, había prestado la suficiente atención al momento como para recordar cada detalle de lo que había pasado, dándose cuenta de lo fácil que fue romper las reglas sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Había estado sentada en el piso con las luces apagadas, mirando a través de las puertas de vidrio que separaban su habitación del balcón. Sobre el barandal, estaba en una maseta el regalo que había traído Doffy de su último viaje: flores que solo florecían bajo la luz de la luna una vez por semana. Observo en silencio como los pétalos se abrían y el blanco parecía brillar como las estrellas, haciendo que resaltaran entre todas las flores que estaban plantadas en la jardinera.

Hubiera querido abrir las puertas y salir al balcón para verlas más de cerca, pero sabía que no podía, o más bien, que no debía.

No había despegado los ojos de la maseta desde que la primera flor se había abierto.

Y fue por ese mismo empeño que tenía en verlas que le resulto alarmante el hecho de que la maseta había desaparecido, y en su lugar se encontraba una persona parada sobre el barandal. Habría pensado que era Doffy, porque después de haberse enterado de que podía volar nada le sorprendía, pero la figura de la persona no tenía el abrigo de plumas que adoraba.

Doffy casi nunca salía sin el abrigo.

La figura también era muy bajita para ser de Doffy, quien desde que recordaba había sido un gigante, lo suficientemente alto como para sentarla en un brazo de la misma manera en la que las sirvientas decían que la cargaba cuando era una bebe. Bajo de un salto de la baranda, mirando hacia atrás antes de avanzar a hacia la puerta, estirando la mano para abrirla.

No podía mirar el rostro de la persona porque la luz de la luna alumbraba a sus espaldas, pero eso no le evito saber que no lo conocía, y fue el momento en el que sabía que tenía que gritar. Era siempre lo que le habían dicho- si alguien que no conocía entraba en su habitación, tenía que gritar, y porque su habitación estaba en frente de la de Doffy, era seguro que la escucharía. Era lo que _siempre _le habían dicho.

Pero había un problema.

Se dio cuenta de eso cuando se levanto del suelo lo más silenciosamente posible, mirando con curiosidad a la persona que abría la puerta, aun mirando hacia atrás, no notando su presencia en lo más mínimo mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta y suspiraba aliviado, recostando una mano contra el marco blanco. Parecía como si se estuviera escondiendo de algo o como si estuviera huyendo de alguien, y por un momento se pregunto si había buscado esconderse ahí por eso ¿Cómo había llegado hasta el balcón? ¿Dónde estaba la maseta? ¿De quién se estaba escondiendo? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Las preguntas se acumulaban una tras otra.

Y el problema se hacía más grande con el paso de los segundos.

_No quería que se fuera. _

"¿Quién eres?"

La manera en la que había saltado apenas las palabras dejaron su boca le decía que obviamente no había esperado que alguien estuviera en la misma habitación que él. Volteo a verla casi inmediatamente, con una expresión que a Yue le pareció muy curiosa, una que nunca había visto en el rostro de las personas que conocía- ni en las doncellas, ni en Vergo, ni en Doffy.

Algo nuevo.

No era mucho mayor que ella- no era lo suficientemente alto como para serlo. Pero solo se tenía a ella misma como punto de referencia, así que podía estar completamente equivocada. La curiosidad prácticamente le brotaba de los poros mientras él le devolvía la mirada, rígido en su puesto, a tal punto que dudaba que estuviera parpadeando.

"Yo soy Yue" Ofreció después de un largo momento de silencio, esperando a que le respondiera.

Incluso con la casi completa oscuridad en la cual estaba sumida la habitación, pudo definir un poco su rostro gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Cabello negro y ojos aparentemente claros- no podía decir. Parecieron pasar varios minutos cuando la otra voz se hizo sonar dentro de la habitación, haciendo que su rostro se iluminara con una sonrisa, tal vez demasiado amplia.

"Law" Dijo al fin, parándose con los hombros tensos, pero nunca dejando de verla, como si estuviera examinándola y esperando en secreto que no fuera tan inofensiva como parecía. "Trafalgar Law"

En ocho años, esa fue la primera vez que uno de _sus_ regalos había quedado en el olvido.

En toda su vida, esa fue la primera vez que ella lo olvido a _él_, en vez de él a ella.


	5. Buenas noches

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.

N/A: Si tienen algun tipo de peticion, recomendacion, queja o algo asi, no duden en decirmelo.

Porfavor dejen review para saber si continuar o no!

* * *

Tan rápido como había llegado, se había ido- aun seguía en su mente el momento cuando salió al balcón otra vez, parándose en el barandal, desapareciendo antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, dejando la maseta en el lugar donde había estado antes. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si hubiera sido un fantasma.

¿Cuánto tiempo realmente había pasado ahí después de hablar? ¿Un minuto? ¿Dos? Tal vez hasta tres. Había sido tan rápido. ¿Habían dicho algo fuera de sus nombres? No lo creía.

Como si hubiera sido un sueño.

Un sueño muy cruel.

"Hoy estas muy distraída"

Dejo de mirar el tazón de avena que había estado moviendo en la cuchara, casi sin darse cuenta, levantando rostro para mirar al hombre que estaba sentado a su derecha en la mesa redonda, con una taza de café en la mano. Podía ser que sus ojos estuvieran ocultos por los lentes, y el reflejo del sol que entraban por las ventanas que estaban a su lado no ayudaba, pero sabía que la estaba mirando probablemente sin parpadear.

"No dormí bien"

Fue la primera vez que le mintió a Doffy.

Aunque en momentos de culpabilidad se trato de convencer de que no era realmente una mentira- la noche anterior sin duda alguna no había dormido bien. Pero una vocecita en lo más profundo de su interior le recordó que esa no era la razón por la cual había tenido esa cara toda la mañana.

Desde que habían llegado a lo que Doffy le había dicho era un "castillo", porque desde donde estaba no lo podía realmente saber, no había sido más de un año, y si antes había pensado que Doffy pasaba mucho tiempo fuera se notaba que aun no había visto nada. Antes pasaba uno o dos días sin verlo; ahora, pasaban una semana y lo único que le garantizaba de que no se había olvidado de ella eran las llamadas que hacía por el Den Den Mushi rosado que había instalado en la sala de sus habitaciones, las cuales eran por lo menos dos veces más grandes que las anteriores.

La hacían sentir aun mas sola cuando no había nadie, y por la noche cuando trataba de dormir ni siquiera las bonitas luces de colores que colgaban del techo la hacían sentir bien. Se tardaba horas en dormir, y eso no garantizaba que las pesadillas se quedaran lejos de su mente.

Una vez se le había ocurrido decir la mitad de lo que pensaba en voz alta.

"Pero tú siempre estarás aquí para alegrarme el día ¿Verdad, Yue? Fufufufufufu. Porque eres una buena niña, eres mi niña buena"

Y no podía decirle nada cuando le respondía eso.

La hacía feliz, cuando le decía eso la hacía muy feliz.

Pero cuando se iba por las tardes, o cuando las sirvientas entraban diciendo que alguien lo llamaba, o cuando el mismo Vergo entraba sin tocar y se lo llevaba, la felicidad se transformaba en tristeza. Y nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo, no importaba cuantos años había tratado de hacerlo. Siempre ponía mala cara cuando sabía que era lo que trataba de preguntarle, y la manera en la que torcía los labios la hacía cerrar la boca incluso antes de que una palabra saliera de ella.

Era por eso que el "¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?" nunca salió de sus labios, ni una vez en todos los años que llevaba con él.

"Eso es, se me ha ocurrido una gran idea" Mas tarde, cuando practicaba con los platos de plástico que habían traído especialmente para que los usara cuando practicara, la niña dejo de mirar los objetos flotantes para mirar al hombre, el cual la tenia sentada en sus rodillas "Desde mañana empezare a enseñarte personalmente como bailar; no puedo confiar en que otra persona te enseñe el ritmo correcto. Los negocios han empezado a tomar forma propia, ya no necesitan tanta supervisión"

"¿Tengo que saber cómo bailar?" Ladeo el rostro, mirándola extrañada, sin entender la razón detrás de sus palabras. Aunque generalmente nunca tenía una razón, siempre hacia lo que quería cuando quería simplemente porque quería, incluso ella lo sabía.

"Fufufufufu, claro ¿Cómo crees que podrás bailar conmigo cuando seas mayor si no sabes cómo?" La sonrisa torcida seguía en su rostro, tan amplia como siempre, mientras recostaba el costado de la cabeza contra su brazo doblado, mirándola fijamente.

"¿Bailare contigo?"

"Solamente conmigo"

"¿Por qué?"

El hombre rio de buena gana. No estaba acostumbrado a que cuestionaran sus decisiones, pero la curiosidad tan inocente que poseía la niña era simplemente demasiado entretenida como para contenerse, o como para negársela y hacerla obedecerlo como el resto del mundo- de todas maneras, siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

"¿Por qué no?"

Era la respuesta que generalmente le daba.

Ladeo el rostro.

"¿De… De verdad?¿De verdad lo vas a hacer?" Lo miro con ojos rojos enormes, casi sin parpadear, completamente esperanzada. La sonrisa del hombre siguió en su lugar mientras estiraba una mano para colocarla sobre el cabello plateado, un gesto que había descubierto en los últimos ocho años se había vuelto un hábito.

"Claro ¿Cuando eh roto yo mis promesas?"

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro de Yue, quien en el momento estaba prácticamente brillando de la alegría. Doflamingo volvió a reír de buena gana, aun con la mano sobre su cabello; en casos como los de ella la inocencia era entretenida, y su lógica le decía que inclusive cuando creciera en un futuro seguiría ahí, cada vez que lo miraba cuando preguntaba algo.

Los platos cayeron al piso y rebotaron cuando la puerta se abrió de sorpresa, y eso le dijo inmediatamente a Yue que no eran las sirvientas, porque ellas siempre tocaban. La figura alta de un hombre se encontraba al lado de la puerta de madera oscura, cerrándola con una mano mientras la otra era mantenida tras él, casi como si estuviera pegada a su espalda. Se volteo hacia ellos, escondiendo el otro brazo mientras caminaba hasta quedar tras el sillón que estaba frente al sillón donde estaban sentados.

"¡Vergo-san!"

Salto de las rodillas de Doffy, aterrizando en sus pies descalzos antes de rodear el mueble que estaba entre ella y el hombre, prácticamente prendándose de su pierna mientras lo miraba hacia arriba con una sonrisa prácticamente idéntica a la que le había dedicado al hombre rubio. Vergo miro hacia, prácticamente doblando su cuello para poder verla, asintiendo casi suavemente; esa era su manera de saludarla, y ella reacciono de la misma manera en la que había reaccionado los últimos ochos años.

Se rio.

"Ah, Vergo" Dijo el hombre sobre el cual había estado sentada a manera de saludo, sin moverse de su posición "¿Lograste atraparlo?"

"Si, había llegado muy lejos así que hice lo que creí conveniente"

"Fufufufufufu, perfecto"

"¿Quién?"

Por un segundo, creyó ver como una mueca atravesaba el rostro de Doffy, pero tan rápido como había aparecido se fue, casi como si ni siquiera hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar. Sabía que había sido porque estaba preguntando más de lo que normalmente preguntaba, pero en ese momento la curiosidad era demasiada como para realmente contenerse.

Incluso pensó que no le iba a responder.

"Un pequeño animalito que piensa ser mayor de lo que realmente es" Extendió una mano hacia ella en una muda invitación. Sin pensárselo dos veces y mas por inercia que por realmente pensar en lo que hacía, soltó el pantalón de Vergo y se acerco a él, dejando que la cargara y la sentara otra vez sobre su regazo, esta vez mirándolo completamente mientras peinaba su cabello con una mano otra vez "Por eso te prefiero a ti, siempre has sido una buena niña"

El tono era el mismo que siempre había utilizado para con ella, pero lo que estaba diciendo por alguna razón le creó un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda. Miro los platos en el suelo por sobre su hombro, levantándolos, sabiendo que eso sería suficiente para distraerlo y olvidar el tema, o por lo menos darle el tiempo de quitarse el extraño sentimiento.

Esa noche, antes de meterse a la cama, miro a través de las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón.

Espero.

Y espero.

Y espero.

Pero no importo cuanto espero, la maseta nunca se movio de su lugar.

Días. Una semana

Empezó a pensar que realmente había sido un sueño. Pero había sido tan real que le dolía pensar que no lo era de verdad.

Suspiro, presionando una mano contra el frio vidrio, mirando la maseta y las flores blancas completamente abiertas- había estado esperando con tantas ansias que volvieran a florecer ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz entonces? Volvió a suspirar, arrastrando sus pies hasta la puerta doble, alcanzando la manilla sin mucho problema. La luz entraba por las ventanas al lado de la mesa que usaba como comedor, así que no tuvo ningún tipo de problema al llegar a la banca del piano que se encontraba inmóvil en una esquina de la habitación. Escalo y se quedo sentada, mirando casi vacíamente la tapa que cubría las teclas blancas, levantándola con las dos manos vacilantemente.

Lo único que realmente podía hacer era tocar el piano- todos los días, a todas horas; "_no es raro escuchar música en los pasillos_" no tenía como saber si realmente era cierto, pero tampoco lo cuestionaría, no importaba que- nunca había sentido la necesidad de saber ese tipo de cosas.

Fuera como fuera, dudaba que en ese momento alguien pudiera escuchar la suave melodía que salía desde dentro de su habitación, la cual nadie parecía notar, probablemente nunca preguntándose que había dentro.

"Creo que la eh escuchado antes"

Prácticamente se cayó del banco de un salto, no esperándose que alguien le hablara en ese momento- ni siquiera había esperado a que alguien se apareciera. Volteo rápidamente hacia su derecha, buscando el origen de la voz y encontrándolo recostado del marco de las puertas que daban al cuarto donde estaba su cama.

Había diferencias, como el hecho de que se podían ver vendas en sus brazos, pero eso tomo un segundo de atención antes de comprender de quien se trataba.

Estaba segura que había leído en algún momento que mirar con la boca abierta a alguien era de mala educación, o tal vez se lo habían dicho las sirvientas durante sus clases, no lo recordaba en ese momento y sinceramente no importaba; prácticamente no parpadeo mientras miraba su rostro, recordando las líneas que con tanto esmero había observado hacia ya más de una semana. Le sorprendió lo claro que podía recordarlas.

"Buenas noches" Saludo, esta vez siendo él que esperaba una respuesta en la otra persona que estaba en la habitación.

Yue aun no había reaccionado completamente, o como debía, pero el pareció comprenderlo y no dijo nada mas, simplemente quedándose parado en donde estaba sin moverse, aprovechando el momento para volver a pensar lo que había pensado la primera vez que la había visto.

Probablemente no era tan inofensiva como se veía.

Con su mirada sobre ella Yue pareció volver a conectar su cerebro con el resto de su cuerpo, sonriendo de la misma manera en la que le había sonreído a Doffy en la tarde antes de que se fuera y la dejara sola otra vez. Hubiera querido decir su nombre en voz alta, pero sabía que no era buena idea; el cuerpo de Doffy seguía estando frente al suyo, pero incluso si su voz hubiera sonado como un murmullo, la palabra se hubiera escuchado perfectamente en la habitación.

La palabra que había repetido tantas veces en los últimos días.

La que no había podido llamar en alto.

La manera en la que él respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado le dijo que efectivamente lo había escuchado.

"Law"


	6. Osos Polares y Fuegos Artificiales

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A: Si tienen alguna peticion, recomendacion o queja, no duden en decirlo.

Dejen reviews para saber si continuar!

PD: Creo que me tengo que encontrar un Beta Reader...

* * *

"¿Dos sillas?" Repitió, mirando los lentes del Den Den Mushi por el cual estaba hablando, casi como si tuviera a la persona de frente. Recostó los brazos del borde del sofá que estaba contra la mesa de madera la cual estaba el caracol, columpiando su pie por uno de los lados.

"_Fufufufufu, tu siguiente tarea_"

"Si se me caen no será para nada bonito…" Murmuro, tratando de borrar la imagen de las sirvientas recogiendo los pedazos de madera rota del suelo de hacia un par de meses. Sin duda alguna eso no había sido para nada bonito.

"_Fufufufufufu, podrás hacerlo_"

Un grito se escuchó de fondo, pero fue rápidamente callado por un algo que había provocado un sonido sordo, casi como si hubiera sido un golpe. Yue miro extraña el Den Den Mushi, quien seguía con la misma sonrisa amplia de siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada aunque estaba segura de lo que había escuchado.

_"_¿Qué fue eso?"

"_Nada que valga tu atención_" Le aseguro "_Por otro lado, recuerda quedarte despierta el suficiente tiempo hoy y mirar por la ventana, no quieres perdértelo ¿Verdad?_" Parpadeo un par de veces seguidas, no entendiendo para nada sus palabras por un momento. Levanto la vista para mirar el calendario que estaba abierto sobre la mesa en la que estaba el Den Den Mushi, a un lado del caracol gigante.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente en sorpresa, ladeando el rostro a hacia la derecha.

"¿Es hoy?"

"_Fufufufufufu ¿Se te había olvidado?"_ La risa resonó por la habitación aunque su dueño no estuviera presente "_Regresare mañana en la mañana, pode reponer el tiempo entonces_" Yue asintió aunque él no pudiera verla, aunque estaba segura de que igual manera él sabía lo que estaba haciendo "_Sigue siendo una buena niña, Yue. No te olvides de su tarea_"

El Den Den Mushi dejo de sonreír, bajando un poco los ojos, indicándole que definitivamente la conexión se había detenido. Estiro la mano para dejar el micrófono en su lugar, y estirándola aún más para alcanzar el calendario. Lo observo con detenimiento cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, pasando por cada casilla marcada hasta llegar a donde se encontraba.

"¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?" Murmuro, ladeando el rostro hacia un lado.

"Yueres-sama, hora del almuerzo" Volteo al escuchar el golpe en la puerta, mirando como las sirvientas entraban con las bandejas en mano. Se levantó mientras dejaba el calendario sobre el sofá, caminando hacia la mesa redonda. Se detuvo un momento a mirar por las ventanas hasta el cielo, sonriendo ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado hasta ese momento.

* * *

"Vergo-san no es tan malo"

"Contigo" Gruño el muchacho con la vista fija en las páginas del libro que sostenía en sus manos, analizando la información que lentamente entraba en su cerebro, enlazándola con la que ya estaba ahí de lecturas anteriores. Pero aun tenía fresco el recuerdo del hombre a quien odiaba con toda su alma, parado frente a él con las manos tras la espalda, completamente consciente de la diferenciad de alturas entre los dos y del efecto que eso causaba en el momento de un regaño.

Simplemente lo aborrecía.

"Tal vez si lo llamaras como quiere, no sería así contigo"

"No gracias" Yue rio, cortando el hilo que sostenía entre sus dedos con una tijera pequeña que tenía en su mano izquierda. Incluso siendo dos años mayor que ella, Law era sorprendentemente terco y una vez decía algo o pensaba de una manera sobre algo, lo mantenía hasta el final, eso hacía que le costara comprender un poco cuando le pedía que le contara cosas acerca de lo que había fuera de sus ventanas.

"Listo" Anuncio sonriente, dejando las tijeras y la aguja sobre el suelo a su lado.

"¿Qué hiciste hoy?" Miro con disimulada curiosidad el peluche que levantaba en sus manos para poder observarlo detenidamente, buscando algún tipo de detalle que haya salido mal en el proceso de hacerlo. El color blanco que había utilizado seguramente resaltaba inmensamente con el naranja bajo la luz del sol, pero en ese momento con solo la luna para y la lejana lámpara encendida, los colores parecían un poco opacos de lo que deberían.

"Es un oso blanco ¿Cómo habías dicho que se llamaban los osos blanco?" No quito los ojos de su trabajo, examinándolo mientras le daba unas cuantas vueltas en sus manos.

"Osos polares"

"¡Es un oso polar!" Sonrió satisfecha cuando no encontró ningún detalle que no le gustara, sentándolo en su regazo, tocando sus orejas con el dedo índice.

"¿Por qué esta vestido de anaranjado?" Levanto la vista para ver al muchacho sentado a su lado, con la espalda contra las puertas del balcón para que la luz de la luna lo ayudara a leer. Tenía una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona en los labios, aun sosteniendo el libro en sus manos "Se ve raro"

"¡Que cruel!"

El sonido de la explosión retumbo en la habitación, haciendo que los vidrios contra los que estaban recostados vibraran por un momento. Los dos jóvenes miraron sus sombras siendo rodeadas por un brillante rosado un segundo antes de iluminarse de verde. Voltearon al mismo tiempo, observando las luces que se alzaban al cielo, cubriendo el horizonte.

"Al fin" Law observo como Yue sonrió mientras se levantaba, presionando una mano contra la puerta, sosteniendo al oso contra ella utilizando un brazo; los fuegos artificiales parecieron encantarla de la misma manera en la cual sus historias lo hacían.

"¿Sabías que iba a pasar?"

"Claro que sabía, todos los años manda a hacer lo mismo. Me di cuenta hoy que este año si estarías aquí, por eso quería que te quedaras hasta esta hora" Bajo el rostro para mirarlo, y noto como el oso era iluminado a momentos por las luces que venían desde afuera. Verde. Azul. Morado. Y la sonrisa seguía ahí cuando Law la miro a ella, como si el sonido no la molestara en lo más mínimo a pesar de que sabía que los sonidos fuertes no le gustaban para nada "No quiero pasar mi cumpleaños número doce solamente con los fuegos artificiales"


	7. Lentamente pero notable

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A: Si tienen algun tipo de peticion, queja, recomendacion, o cualquier cosa, no duden en decirmelo! Por favor dejen reviews para saber si continuar o no!

* * *

Paso una foto. Después otra y otra. Una tras otra incluso cuando había vuelto a ver la primera casi cinco veces- de igual forma no paro, frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo su labio inferior en concentración, estirando una mano distraídamente para poder agarrar la taza de chocolate caliente que había sobre el pequeño plato que tenía a su lado, dándole un sorbo al contenido antes de volver a colocarla en su lugar, cruzando las piernas para obtener mayor comodidad- habían empezado a doler por haberse sentado sobre ellas por tanto tiempo. Dejo la pila de fotos que tenía en las manos en el suelo, regándolas junto al resto, inclinándose hacia adelante, como si con esa acción fuera a ver algo que no había notado antes. Lo cual no parecía posible, ya que las había visto tantas veces que prácticamente se las sabía de memoria.

Frunció el ceño.

Había sido una pregunta.

Solamente una de las miles que le hacía casi todas las veces que se veían, aunque no tenía absolutamente nada interesante que decirle, menos cuando habían pasado tantos años conociéndose ¿Qué tendría ella que contarle que le pudiera parecer interesante a él, alguien que podía caminar por el castillo y que ahora que había cumplido diecisiete podía montarse en los barcos e irse a otros lugares? Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se había ido por uno o dos meses, regresando con historias cada vez más interesantes.

Había sido pregunta que le dio por un momento un sentimiento de tabú tan asqueroso y profundo que no quiso ni siquiera pensar mucho la respuesta, pero que después la hizo buscar la caja que tenía todas las fotos que habían tomado durante su infancia, la que estaba en la parte más alta de la biblioteca situada al lado de la puerta- a veces agradecía más de lo normal la Aki Aki no mi por permitirle hacer ese tipo de cosas. La hacia olvidarse de que su estatura era la que la limitaba en ciertas cosas.

"_Concéntrate_" Se regañó mentalmente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras su ceño se fruncía aún más, sintiendo la frustración crecer con cada foto que descartaba pero que sin embargo volvía a observar "_¿Hay alguna otra caja con fotos? No estoy segura, debería buscar otra vez…_"

Solo había sido una _estúpida_ pregunta.

_"¿No sabes quienes son tus padres?"_

Law no tenía idea de cuanto lo odiaba por implantarle la idea en la cabeza la noche anterior, y planeaba hacérselo saber de la peor manera la próxima vez que lo viera- oh no, espera, estaba un viaje

"_¿Quién se cree que es para irse y dejarme con esta situación?_"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Salto un poco debido a la sorpresa, mirando hacia su derecha casi inmediatamente. Doffy estaba cerrando con una mano la ventana por la cual posiblemente había entrado, acercándose a ella con una mano dentro del bolsillo, sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente a ella- no le sorprendió que estuviera en el suelo o que los zapatos estuvieran tirados en una

esquina de la habitación, tampoco que el cabello estuviera recogido en un moño seguramente mal hecho, pero miro con curiosidad y una ceja alzada las fotos que estaban esparcidas prácticamente por todo el suelo a su alrededor.

"Solo… me dio nostalgia, y termine sacándolas todas" No se atrevió a preguntar directamente, teniendo el sentimiento de que iba a reaccionar de la misma que reaccionaba antes cuando era lo suficientemente ilusa como para preguntarle si podía llevarla afuera con él en alguno de sus viajes, así que busco la manera de darle la vuelta "¿Por qué no hay fotos de mi antes de los dos años?"

"Eras muy inquieta de bebe" Meneo la mano de un lado al otro, restándole importancia "No dejabas que te vistieran ¿Cómo ibas a dejar que te tomaran una foto? Eras absurdamente energética"

Asintió lentamente, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

Y como siempre, vio directamente a través de ella.

"¿Qué quieres preguntarme?" Dijo después de un segundo.

Se quedó callada, con los labios presionados en una línea recta y la vista fija en su propio rostro, obviamente muchos años atrás. No tendría cinco años, y se encontraba en las rodillas de Doffy con un vestido rojo que parecía no recordar, alzando las manos como si estuviera alcanzando algo invisible, o como si estuviera tratando de alcanzar la cámara. Probablemente Vergo había estado tras la sirvienta que estaba tomando la sirvienta que había tomado la foto.

Paso los ojos de foto en foto, encontrándose con escenas casi completamente iguales, todas prácticamente con el mismo fondo, habiéndose tomado todas dentro de las mismas habitaciones. Pero no importaba cuanto buscara, no importaba cuanto se fijara en los reflejos o en las esquinas, no lograba encontrar a nadie que no conociera o que no viera actualmente. Nadie que despertara la más mínima chispa de reconocimiento. Paso el dedo índice sobre el rostro del hombre que casi siempre parecía sostenerla en cada foto, y sin quitar los ojos del papel, abrió la boca.

"…¿Quiénes son mis padres?"

Casi al mismo instante se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

"No lo sé, y agradece que no lo sepa, mis palabras no serían para nada amables" Cuando levanto la vista pudo ver su ceño fruncido y se quedó lo más quieta posible, sintiéndose sumamente pequeña ante la mirada que le daba por detrás de los lentes. Incluso desde donde estaba podía sentir la molestia que le daba el tema "Te abandonaron, y te encontré en uno de mis viajes y te traje ¿No te parece horrible? Dejar a una bebe en medio de una ciudad en donde llueve todos los días. Hay gente sin corazón afuera Yue, es mejor mantenerse alejados de ellos"

Se quedó callada, no quitando los ojos de las imágenes que tenía frente a ella. No sabía que había estado esperando ¿Realmente? Tal vez averiguar si valía la pena tratar de buscar algo de lo que no tenía ningún tipo de idea. Levanto la vista, notando la mano que el hombre le

extendía, poniéndose de pie después de un momento. La tomo con una de las suyas y sentándose al lado del hombre, se dejó recostar la cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras subía las piernas sobre el sofá.

Cerró los ojos

La imagen de la mujer estirando sus brazos hacia ellas, sonriéndole, llamándola- la imagen con la que había soñado tantas veces, se quemó lentamente en la parte trasera de su cerebro, marcándola como efecto de su imaginación o lejana imagen de una de las sirvientas ante sus ojos infantiles. Ciertamente era imposible que fuer aún recuerdo ¿No?

¿No?

Doflamingo la miro dormir con calma, completamente ignorante a sus pensamientos. Mentirle no era un problema, como hacerla sentir como si nunca hubiera sido deseada lo había planeado hacia años en caso de que preguntas como esa salieran a relucir, ese tampoco era el problema- la probabilidad de que los recuerdos de sus primeros dos años de vida quedaran en su mente eran casi nulos.

El problema era que no entendía de donde sacaba esas ideas.

Pronto cumpliría quince años, ya habiendo madurado sus poderes como lo había esperado desde un principio, y para ese momento había calculado que habría podido borrar de ella todo tipo de duda acerca de su identidad como persona, o grabar en su mente el hecho de que estaba destinada a quedarse en esa habitación hasta que decidiera que era lo suficientemente seguro como para que no pasaran cosas como Law- el niño era un genio, pero utilizaba su libertad con demasiada habilidad. También quería asegurarse que no surgieran problemas como los que estaban empezando a aparecer con Baby 5. Pero desde hacía un par de años había empezado a preguntar cosas como esa, y a actuar de manera extraña.

Ya no lo miraba con ojos expectantes cuando se iba, y eso siempre era lo que había querido, que ella no quisiera irse. Desde que la había "recogido" lo había tomado como acostumbrar a un animal a su jaula, y ahora que lo había conseguido después de casi quince años, tenía que estar feliz, orgulloso de sí mismo. Era lo que quería.

Pero algo no estaba bien.

Como sonreía cuando se despedía en las noches, como hubiera querido hacerlo todo el día.

Como ya no miraba por todas las ventanas, solo la que daba al balcón.

Como inconscientemente se quedaba mirando la maseta de flores que estaba sobre el barandal aunque las flores estuvieran cerradas, casi como si estuviera esperando que se moviera en cualquier momento.

No estaba mal, pero tampoco estaba bien.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Algunas como quería, otras no tanto.

Lentamente, pero notable.

Pronto ya no sería suficiente mantenerla en una caja de cristal como una muñeca de colección.

"_Una pieza tan valiosa siempre tiene que estar cerca de su dueño_" Miro las fotos regadas por el suelo, pudiendo notar una que otra escena que podía recordar, no importaba cuantos años hubieran pasado. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, mirándola otra vez "¿No lo crees, Yue?"

* * *

**Aki – Caída. **


	8. Palabra prohibida

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece.

N/A: **Okay, así que, en términos de capitulo como total son 2000 palabras exactas, el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, y viendo los comentarios que han dejado solo tengo una cosa que decir: Por favor no me maten después de que lean este capítulo.**

**PD: Si quieren leer un fic Law x OC (Yue) como tal, estoy escribiendo uno que se llama "reina de corazones". Si llegan a leerlo porfavor diganme que les parece!**

* * *

"Son demasiado perfectas" Yue bajo un poco el libro que tenia alzado sobre su cabeza para mirar el rostro de la persona contra la cual tenía la cabeza recostada, notando como a pesar de que le estaba hablando a ella no la estaba mirando. Estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada contra uno de los costados de su cama, y ella como tenia acostumbrado estaba usando una de sus piernas como almohada, mientras la otra estaba ligeramente levantada- desde donde estaba le dio la impresión de que sus ojos estaban desenfocados, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy lejano, casi como si no hubiera sido su intención hablar en lo absoluto. Siguió su línea de visión, pasando por las puertas del balcón y llegando a las flores sembradas en la jardinera de afuera, ligeramente iluminadas por la luz de la luna.

"Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo realmente malo" Ladeo el rostro hacia un lado, marcando la pagina del libro mientras lo cerraba lentamente, apoyándolo sobre su estomago y dejando las manos contra la portada, la cual ya estaba desgastada por todos los años que había pasado ojeándolo. Muchas veces Law se había ofrecido a traer uno diferente, pero ella había negado, diciendo que ese era su favorito.

"¿Alguna vez lo has vivido?"

"¿El qué?"

"Algo que no fuera perfecto" Volteo a verlo cuando se sintió observada, encontrándose con que ya no estaba mirando las flores si no su rostro, con una expresión que se parecía mucho a la que había tenido la primera vez que se habían conocido- la recordaba perfectamente, casi como si hubieran pasado horas en vez de ocho años desde ese momento. Yue frunció el ceño ligeramente en confusión, no entendiendo porque ese tipo de expresión estaba en su rostro, pero de todas maneras respondió.

"¿Qué es '_perfecto_'?" El silencio lleno la habitación después de su respuesta, y eso solo hizo que el ceño de la muchacha se frunciera aun más. La de ojos rojos dejo el libro que tenía en las manos sobre el suelo mientras se sentaba, volteándose rápidamente mientras quedaba sentada con las piernas estiradas hacia el frente. Levanto el rostro, sintiéndose un poco frustrada ante la diferencia que había crecido entre los dos con el paso de los años- ella nunca había sido más alta que Law, pero ahora que la diferencia se hacía más notable el no desperdiciaba ni una sola oportunidad para recordárselo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Ninguna sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, ni un solo gesto burlón, simplemente se quedo mirándola de la misma manera, como si su mente estuviera lejos de la habitación aunque lo tenía en frente.

"¿Qué pasa, Law? Estas muy raro hoy" Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, buscando algún tipo de expresión en el rosto de la otra persona que le pudiera decir que estaba pensando, pero era como mirar una máscara- eso era lo que le molestaba de Law, siempre que quería podía levantar una muralla entre él y el resto del mundo, encerrándose en su mente donde solamente él tenía acceso, pero suponía que mas que molesta estaba preocupaba; últimamente esa mascara aparecía con más frecuencia, y los momentos que pasaba mirando un punto indefinido se hacían más largos y más frecuentes. Podría engañar a quien fuera, pero ella no caería en esa trampa.

"Nada de lo que una niña se tenga que preocupar" Law dejo salir un suspiro, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

"¡No soy una niña!"

"La última vez que vi, tener dieciséis es seguir siendo un niño" Alzo una ceja con gesto y tono burlón cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, mandando un sentimiento de alivio por todo su cuerpo. Respondió a la sonrisa con un 'Jum' que estaba destinado a parecer molesto, pero una sonrisa la traiciono apareciendo en su rostro de todas maneras. El que ya había pisado la adultez dejo escapar una risa baja, notando su falla, y la sonrisa de Yue se amplio, mostrando todos los dientes.

"No me digas esas cosas solo porque acabas de cumplir los dieciocho" Le saco la lengua, balanceándose de un lado hacia el otro, mientras Law contenía otra risa baja. No importaba lo que dijera o como quisiera actuar algunas veces, el comportamiento infantil simplemente era algo natural en sus movimientos, y dudaba que en algún momento eso dejara de ser así.

"Muéstrame tus manos" Pidió después de un momento.

"¿Ah?"

"Anda, solo hazlo" Yue observo como metía una mano en su bolsillo, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras esperaba. Estiro las dos palmas juntas, ladeando el rostro con curiosidad con Law saco la mano cerrada, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo sumamente pequeño.

Dejo caer algo sobre las palmas abiertas de la más joven, viendo como ella las acercaba a su rostro para poder analizar el objeto con detenimiento. La luz de la luna hacia brillar levemente la esfera de cristal, la cual no era más grande que una uva, resaltando el color rojo brillante de la pequeña flor que estaba dentro del cristal, dando la impresión de que flotaba. Pero lo que realmente atraía a Yue era el hecho de que no era totalmente roja y había pequeñas manchas estiradas de blanco, como si le hubieran salpicado pintura encima.

"Es una mutación" Comento, ladeando el rostro "Ninguna de tus flores han tenido una ¿verdad? Nunca has visto algo que no es perfecto" Sonrió de lado a como ella miraba el objeto, sin quitarla los ojos de encima ni por un segundo "Esto no lo es, pero no significa que este mal."

"Es preciosa" Murmuro.

"¿Quisieras vivirlo entonces?" Después de un momento, cuando la muchacha no entendió que le estaba preguntando, levanto la vista del objeto, encontrándose con los ojos de la persona que había sido su único amigo por lo que llevaba de vida "¿Algo que no fuera perfecto? Algo que fuera frágil, que no fuera seguro, algo que tal vez sea peligroso"

"¿Eh?"

Law dejo salir un suspiro otra vez, esta vez un poco más pesado.

Yue debió haber sabido que algo estaba mal.

"Eres una buena niña, Yue" Murmuro, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a él en vez de a ella, y aunque estaban mirándose mutuamente sus ojos parecían perdidos, probablemente pensando en algo que nunca estar dispuesto a decirle. Law era ese tipo de personas, pero siempre tenía una razón para no decirle las cosas "Realmente lo eres"

El _no soy una niña _murió en su garganta antes de que pudiera decirlo.

Y fue cuando supo que algo estaba realmente mal.

"¿Law?"

"Deberías ir a dormir, ya se está haciendo tarde" Se levanto del suelo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba con pasos cortos hacia las puertas del balcón. Su sombra se extendió casi por todo el cuarto, cubriendo parte de su cuerpo aunque se hubiera parado segundos después que él. Yue miro su espalda, un sentimiento de incomodidad creciendo en su pecho y en su estomago, como si estuviera cayendo por un hueco negro al que no le podía ver fondo.

"Ne, Law" El volteo por un momento, y ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, una que esperaba no apreciara tan nerviosa como se sentía "La próxima vez quiero que traigas uno de los libros que querías traerme antes. Este… ya me lo leí mucho" Trato de reír naturalmente, extendiéndole el libro que mantenía en sus manos. El 'hombre' se quedo mirando la cubierta verde, sumamente desgastada, antes de estirar el brazo para tomarlo con una de sus manos. Se le quedo mirando un momento antes de mirarla otra vez.

Su expresión era irreconocible.

"Adiós"

Y la puerta se cerró tras él.

Era un tipo de regla.

En realidad nunca lo habían hablado, pero era como si estuviera ya de por si escrito en algún lugar.

_Esa _palabra estaba prohibida.

El nunca había dicho adiós, ni una sola vez; siempre había sido "hasta luego", sin importar las circunstancias, sin importar que tan lejos se fuera en uno de sus viajes o que tan peligroso sabía que iba a ser su misión. _Siempre _lo había dicho.

"Law" Hizo lo que pudo para tragar, haciendo un intento para que su garganta no se sintiera tan seca mientras se acercaba con pasos temblorosos hacia el balcón. Presiono las palmas contra el vidrio, mirando su figura dándola la espalda completamente. Sintió sudar frio por un momento, y no supo porque "Law!" Estiro la mano hacia las puertas, tomando la manilla en sus manos, temblando ligeramente por el frio que producía el metal contra su piel. Pero cuando levanto la vista lo único que quedaba en el balcón era la maseta con las flores blancas totalmente abiertas.

Sabía que no podía llamarlo con más fuerza; Doffy estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder escucharla si lo hacía.

Respiro lo más profundo que pudo, alejándose de las puertas como si quemaran.

Estaba siendo ridícula.

No era posible que ese "adiós" fuera _ese _tipo de "adiós"

"_Volverá en una semana_" Se dijo a sí misma, recogiendo la esfera que había dejado en la parte del piso donde habían estando sentándose, cerrando su mano alrededor de ella como si su vida dependiera de eso "_Siempre lo hace_"

* * *

El sentimiento de que algo iba mal no se le quito ni esa noche ni al día siguiente, ni el día después de ese, ni el que vino después. El nudo tanto en la garganta como en su estomago no parecía querer aflojarse por más que intentara calmarse, por más que tomara el té o la sopa que las sirvientas preparaban al pensar que estaba enferma- ¿Cómo no iban a pensarlo? Prácticamente no había probado bocado, y había días en los que no salía de la cama en lo absoluto, mirando por la ventana como si estuviera esperando algo.

_Si tan solo supieran._

Pero no sabían.

Nadie lo sabía.

Nadie _podía _saberlo.

Y por eso no le podía preguntar a nadie.

Por eso mismo espero.

Espero.

Y espero.

Y siguió esperando.

Pero no importo cuanto espero como cuando había sido una niña, la maseta no se movió de su lugar. No había pasado una semana, así que no quiso realmente entrar en pánico, o hacer una estupidez como salir al balcón por si podía verlo. Así que siguió esperando, y cuando se cumplieron los siete días toco la misma canción, la que siempre se quedaba solo para escuchar al final de la noche, a la misma hora que todas esas veces, pero nadie hablo cuando se termino.

Prácticamente no había querido levantarse del banco para caminar hasta su habitación, sabiendo que en algún momento tenía que entrar. Incluso se quedo parada frente a las puertas, respirando lentamente como si le faltara el aire. Cerró los ojos mientras daba el primer paso dentro, y cuando los abrió lo primero que capto de reojo fue el movimiento de las cortinas.

Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro mientras volteaba la cara para mirar en esa dirección, pero tan rápido como había empezado a desaparecer, simplemente se borro de su lugar.

Estaba segura de que su cara había pasado de pálida a traslucida.

"¿Qué pasa con esa cara, Yue?~ Con esa expresión casi pudiera pensar que no quieres verme" Sentía como sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo mientras veía como el hombre se encontraba parado contra el marco de las ventanas, las cuales estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando que la fría brisa de la noche entrara. Yue tembló un momento, quizá por la brisa que nunca en su vida había sentido, o por la sonrisa que tenía el hombre en los labios mientras su mano jugaba con la esfera que tenía la flor dentro "Como si estuvieras esperando a otra persona"

El nudo en su garganta se aflojo lo suficiente como para decir una sola palabra, e incluso así, la única cosa que salió de su boca fue un susurro, que por el silencio de la habitación parecía resonar por las paredes.

"Doffy"


	9. Como antes

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.

* * *

"Había estado notando que algo te mantenía alejada de mi últimamente, Yue" Camino a su alrededor, pero ella estaba totalmente quieta, sintiendo como su interior era demolido con cada paso que podía escuchar. El vacío en su estómago se hizo grande, y por primera vez en su vida sus nervios hicieron algo bueno por ella prácticamente trancando su garganta con un nudo que sin duda la prevendría de decir algo de lo que después se podía arrepentir "Y no podía permitirlo, eres muy importante para mi ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Entonces también entiendes que no podía quedarme quieto cuando algo más atrae tu atención" Sintió como se detenía tras su espalda, probablemente inclinándose hacia el frente para que pudiera escuchar mejor sus palabras. No movió un solo musculo cuando sintió las palabras siendo susurradas cerca de su oído "Cuando _alguien _más atrae tu atención"

Law era un favorito de Doffy.

No era necesario ser un genio ni vivir en el exterior para realmente saberlo, solo bastaba con escuchar a través de los años la manera en la que Vergo lo presionaba más que a los demás reclutas, o que te dieras cuenta de que a pesar de que no era parte de la familia Donquixote era alguien que pronto ocuparía un puesto importante- estaba segura que la manera en la que lo obligaban a estudiar no era algo normal.

No sabía que había pasado con él o donde estaba en ese momento- no quería imaginárselo, pero fuera lo que fuera no podía decir su nombre por más que Doffy le preguntara. Había escuchado todos los castigos a los que lo sometían cuando simplemente llegaba tarde o salía más temprano para ir a verla, y no sabía de qué podrían hacerle si supieran que había roto una de las "reglas"- por un mili segundo se preguntó si esa era la razón por la cual estaban las reglas, para que no pudiera ver a nadie.

Había preguntado muchas cosas estúpidas desde que podía recordar ¿Por qué no fue capaz de reunir un poco de coraje y preguntarle lo que realmente importaba aunque fuera una sola vez?

De todas formas ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en esas cosas

"Solamente quiero que me digas su nombre, solo eso" Tomo su brazo para voltearla hacia él, sonriendo levemente mientras ella levantaba el rostro para verlo directo a los ojos. Yue apretó los labios en una línea recta, queriendo mirar cualquier otra cosa menos su reflejo en los lentes oscuros, pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro, dejando la mirada en donde estaba. Doflamingo soltó un gruñido cuando no encontró respuesta "Quiero que me lo digas para poder encontrarlo y después destrozar su cuerpo hueso por hueso"

No hubo respuesta.

Cuando soltó su brazo tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo sentada en el suelo, aun con la vista hacia arriba, contemplado la expresión que solamente un par de veces había visto en el rostro del hombre que tenía frente a ella, y ninguna de esas veces había estado molesta con ella- se sentía terrible, asqueroso, y la culpa se acumulaba dentro de ella con cada segundo que pasaba, aunque no había hecho nada ¿Cuál había sido su error? ¿Hablar con alguien? ¿Sonreír cuando él no estuviera? No lo entendía, no podía entenderlo. Quiso abrir la boca para defender a Law aunque no estuviera diciendo nada directamente a su persona, pero sabía que no era una buena idea cuando ni siquiera sabía que podía decir contra algo que no había escuchado; no podía dejar que Doffy supiera quién era la persona que la visitaba, no importaba que.

Doflamingo tampoco dijo nada por el momento, mirándola desde arriba con una mirada que no quiso adivinar como lo hacía en el pasado, completamente descocida para ella a causa de los lentes. Se dio le vuelta, dándole la espalda mientras caminaba por la habitación, lanzando en el aire la esfera un par de veces como había visto hacer desde un principio.

Segundos después Yue entendió por qué la ventana había permanecido abierta.

Casi pudo ver los hilos mientras se cerraban alrededor del cristal, levantándolo en el aire mientras una grieta apareciera debido a la presión. Cerró los ojos antes de que se rompiera en pedazos, pero el sonido llego a sus oídos, y casi pudo imaginarse los pedazos blancos cayendo al suelo con el cristal que la mantenía en su lugar. Un sonido sordo se escuchó después- probablemente había pisado la rosa.

Entre abrió los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas buscar camino al exterior.

Cuando el silencio fue lo único que recibió Doflamingo ante sus acciones, se dio la vuelta esperándose cualquier cosa. Pero lo que se encontró fue la única posibilidad que no estuvo preparado para ver. Lo miraba desde el piso con las manos hechas puños a sus lados, el rostro levantado, los labios en una línea recta, y los ojos enjuagados en lágrimas. No habían llantos ahogados, ni sollozos silenciosos, nada que el sentimiento de culpa pudiera provocar.

Solo lágrimas.

Lágrimas y tristeza.

Pero no miedo.

"¿Te asuste?" Se movió hacia ella, mirándola con intensidad, esperando movimientos de su parte que le indicaran que se quería alejar de él. Sonrió de lado aun cuando no encontró ninguno, arrodillándose frente a ella mientras alcanzaba su cabeza con una mano "Lo siento, me deje llevar un poco"

La mano en su cabeza paso a su hombro, mientras se acercaba lo suficiente como para pasar el otro brazo debajo de sus rodillas, levantándola con facilidad, casi como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma- para alguien como probablemente ese era lo que pensaba.

Se encontró recostada en la cama sobre su costado, con el abrigo gigante de plumas sobre ella, cubriéndola completamente y protegiéndola del frio imaginario.

"Vamos a olvidar todo este accidente y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado" Quito los mechones de pelo que cubrían sus ojos hinchados con las puntas de sus dedos, pasando después el pulgar por sobre su frente con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. El hecho de que no fuera la amplia sonrisa a la que estaba acostumbrada no la ayudaba para nada- la sonrisa pequeña que tenía en los labios le recordaba el peso de la situación "Cuando despiertes mañana todo será como siempre- no ha sido culpa tuya, de eso estoy seguro. Simplemente te engañaron. No estoy molesto Yue, no creas que lo estoy"

Cerró los ojos.

No había hecho nada malo para que estuviera molesto.

Esos momentos no podían ser malos, no podían haber sido algo que no estuviera bien.

Quería creer que todo con el hombre que en ese momento estaba a su lado sería igual que antes, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Realmente quería creerlo.

"Eres una buena niña, Yue" Sabía que había sido un susurro, pero parecía como lo hubiera dicho tan alto que el eco aun resonaba en sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que sentía como colocaba una mano en la cabeza, como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada "Eres mi niña buena"

_"Sigues siendo una niña" Law sonrió de lado, mirándola desde donde tenía la cabeza- encima de su regazo "Pero estoy seguro de que no eres tan inofensiva como pareces"_

"Para siempre" Murmuro Doflamingo.

Nada nunca volvió a ser como antes.


	10. Sin importar que

N/A: Okay, en mi opinión este es el capítulo más triste que eh escrito en mi vida, a pesar de que es el más corto de este fic.

**_INSTRUCCIONES: Lean esto con música de fondo, el soundtrack más triste que se puedan imaginar. Yo lo ley y escribí con Sadness and Sorrow de Naruto ¿Con cuál lo escucharon ustedes?_**

**_Dato curioso:  
_**

**_Este siendo el ultimo capitulo de, por llamarlo asi, "primera temporada", tiene casi la exacta cantidad de palabras que el primer capitulo. _**

* * *

**_Ne, Law_**

"Esta lista, joven amo" Doflamingo volteo hacia las voces de las sirvientas, observando cómo las puertas se abrían dejando que la adolescente entrara en la habitación. Los zapatos altos que muchas veces se había rehusado a utilizar porque lastimaban sus pies tocaron el piso con suavidad, apenas haciendo un sonido, mientras el vestido que alcanzaba sus rodillas, cubriéndolas completamente, resaltaba contra su pálida piel- la piel que nunca había tocado directamente el sol. Tenía las manos a los lados y la cabeza quieta, dejando que la gema roja que siempre había colgado de su cuello brillara.

Justo como una muñeca de porcelana.

Justo como debería ser.

**_¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? ¿O la primera vez que vimos los fuegos artificiales? ¿Recuerdas todas las historias que me contabas?_**

"Fufufufufufu, perfecto" Se levantó del sofá, acercándose con una mano dentro del bolsillo- incluso con los zapatos altos ella ni siquiera llegaba a sus hombros, y probablemente aunque siguiera creciendo nunca lo haría. Observo con cuidado los detalles que casi parecían sobrar- los zarcillos y las pulseras. Aunque tal vez fuera el hecho de que era la primera vez que la veía así que podía pensar que se veía distinta. Sonrió de lado "¿No lo crees Yue? ¿Te gusta el vestido?"

Asintió lentamente, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

**_Yo era realmente feliz cuando venias. _**

"Ya todos están reunidos, Doffy. Como lo ordenaste" Yue observo como Vergo estaba parado prácticamente al otro lado de la habitación, con su típica forma de pararse como de costumbre, con los dos brazos escondidos tras la espalda.

"¿Estas lista para conocer a algunas personas, Yue?" No estaba viendo su rostro, pero sabía que Doffy estaba sonriendo.

Vergo abrió la puerta, quedando de pie al lado de la madera mientras los miraba; o más bien, la mirada. También pudo sentir la mirada discreta de las sirvientas, probablemente mirándola de reojo desde sus puestos tras ellos. Sintió como Doffy presionaba una mano contra su espalda, probablemente empujándola hacia adelante.

**_¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si había vivido algo que no fuera perfecto? Te mentí. Si lo he hecho. Pero es mi secreto, por eso no te lo dije._**

"¿Cómo se llama?" Pregunto de repente, mirando hacia arriba, sin detener su paso hacia la puerta "El que te traiciono" Aclaro cuando Doflamingo alzo una cena en cuestionamiento.

"Fufufufufu, no es nadie de quien debas preocuparte por ahora"

"Quiero saberlo" Insistió "Probablemente sea tema de conversación a dónde vamos"

**_¿Te hubieras quedado si te hubiera dicho que tú eres lo imperfecto en mi vida? ¿Lo que más aprecio?_**

Sabia la respuesta antes de siquiera escuchar el nombre- había tenido suficiente tiempo para reflexionar y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado desde que había escuchado a Doffy comentar el asunto en el desayuno del día anterior. Mordió su lengua, manteniendo un rostro impasible y aparentemente desinteresado, apretando las manos escondidas entre la falda del vestido tan fuerte que sentía como sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de sus palmas.

Miro a través del umbral de la puerta, encontrándose con una igual al otro lado del pasillo- seguramente esa era la habitación de Doffy. Su respiración se aceleró con cada paso que daba hacia el pasillo, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

**_Ne, Law _**

"Law" Dijo al final el hombre que caminaba a su lado, mientras ella daba un paso fuera de la habitación- el primer paso que desde que habían llegado al castillo hacia siete años "Trafalgar Law"

**_¿Me hubieras llevado contigo?_**

Yue nunca jamás volvió a abrir las ventanas del balcón.

Nunca podía dejar que Doffy lo supiera.

Sin importar que.

* * *

**ATENCION PORFAVOR (Si pudiera poner estas letras en rojo lo haria)  
**

Esto es algo así como el final de un Arc o de una temporada, y lo que siga probablemente determinara la historia, pero las peticiones de las personas han ido de un extremo al otro, así que he decidido abrir una** votación**. Durará **dos días **desde el preciso momento en el que publique este capítulo (en otras palabras, apenas terminen de leer este mensaje), y básicamente lo único que tendrán que hacer es dejar un **review** respondiendo la siguiente pregunta:

**¿Con quién quieres que se quede Yue? ¿Con Law o Doflamingo?**


	11. Lo siento (No una nota de la autora)

N/A: Despues de una votacion sumamente cerrada, este es el resultado. Se daran cuenta cual fue la opcion ganadora cuando lean el capitulo, disfruten y diganme que piensan!

N/A: Presenten **MUCHA **atencion a los detalles que parecen pequeños.

N/A: He leido muchisimas veces que preguntan sobre la linea del tiempo. Manipule el tiempo un poco, no son 10 años los que pasa Law desde que vio a Doflamingo, el se va tres años antes del accidente de Shabondy

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.

* * *

"¡Son muy bonitos!"

"Si" Yue sonrió de lado, apoyando los brazos contra el barandal de la terraza con vista a prácticamente todo el resto de la isla, observando como todos y cada uno de los arboles que rodeaban la villa eran iluminados por los fuego artificiales. Verde claro. Azul eléctrico. Morado casi rosado. Los colores y las chispas inundaban completamente el cielo, opacando por momentos incluso hasta las mismas estrellas "Si lo son"

"Ne, Yue-chan"

"¿Si?"

"¿A ti te gustan mucho, verdad? Y son por tu cumpleaños" Sugar volteo el rostro hacia la que estaba parada a su lado, balanceando con gesto sumamente distraído las piernas sobre el borde del barandal sobre el cual estaba sentada.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, Sugar? Sabes que si me gustan, lo hemos visto estos últimos dos años juntas" Asintió lentamente, mirando sin entender a la 'niña', ladeando el rostro hacia un lado para mirarla mejor. Le seguía sorprendiendo que no hubiera cambiado nada en esos últimos años.

"¿Entonces porque siempre que los ves pareces tan triste?"

Era algo que no se esperaba.

La joven mujer no respondió, tratando de buscar una respuesta coherente que en ese momento no acabara con toda la actuación que había logrado llevar por dos años ya, pero cuando abrió la boca esperando que algo inteligente saliera de ella, tuvo que cerrarla de nuevo. La mirada curiosa de Sugar no la dejo ni por un momento, así que se resigno a decir cualquier estupidez y simplemente bajo los ojos, dejándolos fijos en un punto indefinido en el suelo. Una explosión aun mas grande que las anteriores llamo la atención de Sugar, haciendo que volteara, pero algo que pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo llamo su atención

"Ne, Yue-chan, ¿tienes frio? ¡Tus manos están temblando!"

"¿Eh?"

Yue levanto la vista sin entender, siguiendo la línea de visión de Sugar, viendo como sus palmas colgaban ligeramente del barandal. Incluso con la luz prácticamente cegadora que llegaba del cielo pudo ver a lo que se refería, el ligero movimiento de sus manos, como si fuera un constante escalofrió. Levanto sus brazos, llevando las palmas al nivel de sus ojos, observándolas con detenimiento. Después de un momento volteo a verla

"No es nada" Sonrió de lado, envolviendo su mano con la otra, manteniéndolas quietas contra su pecho "Probablemente solo sea la emoción" Miro los fuegos artificiales otra vez, como si repentinamente hubiera recordado su significado- que sus palabras fueran una mentira no la hizo detenerse a pensar mucho en el asunto, pero no valía la pena preocuparse por algo que en ese momento no captaba como algo de lo que debería preocuparse "Después de todo no se cumplen dieciocho años todos los días"

**ALGUNA PARTE DE GRAND LINE **

Eran cosas pequeñas.

Eran cosas que todos en su tripulación en algún momento se preguntaban; no importaba que, _siempre _hacían las mismas preguntas. Se había dado cuenta de eso unos meses después de 'conseguir' el submarino con el cual se transportaban, cuando su tripulación sobrepasaba las veinte personas y había vuelto a entrar a la Grand Line después de dos años de haberse preparado lo más lejos posible del Nuevo Mundo, habiendo pasado incluso por su isla natal en el North Blue.

El no era el tipo de persona que explicaba lo que hacía, nunca daba razones para sus acciones porque nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo- y probablemente nunca lo haría; por esa misma razón siempre trataban de adivinar sus motivos, y no importaba que tipo de cosas se imaginaran o cuantas opciones le presentaran, nunca decía que estaban mal.

Sin embargo, nunca decía que estaban bien.

"¿Por qué Bepo tiene un traje naranja?

_Es el segundo al mando._

"¿Porque le gusta tanto el color rojo?"

_Era llamado el Cirujano de la muerte por algo._

Y en noches como esa, cuando se quedaba viendo los colores que se alzaban en el cielo, habiéndose detenido a comprarlos él mismo en la última isla en donde habían estado, los nuevos tripulantes se hicieron la misma pregunta prácticamente al mismo tiempo mientras veían el extraño comportamiento de su capitán. Lo más antiguos, como Bepo, les dijeron que hacia lo mismo una vez al año, y que era la segunda vez que lo habían visto hacerlo.

Fue la única cosa que no se atrevieron a preguntar en voz alta nunca, porque esa noche el rostro de su capitán mientras miraba las luces de distintos colores tenía una expresión que nunca habían visto antes, y que probablemente significaba que era un tema con el que no se querían meter.

Así que, como en todas las veces anteriores, se inventaron su propia respuesta.

"¿Por qué le gustan tanto los fuegos artificiales?"

¿A quién no le gustan?

Law no dijo que estaban mal.

Tampoco dijo que estaban bien.

Porque de todas maneras no es algo que se entendería fácilmente, algo que probablemente sonaría estúpido fuera de su mente.

Porque esa era su manear de decirle, aunque ella no estuviera cerca, "lo siento"


	12. Equivocada

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.

Por favor dejen reviews para saber si continuar o no.

Me pregunto si lo que quieren para cuando Yue y Law se encuentren sea algo *traga grueso mientras tiembla* toda rosa y romantico...

* * *

Sintió un ligero mareo cuando recupero la consciencia. Abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo borroso en un principio; froto sus ojos con una mano, estirándose de a poco en el proceso, un profundo bostezo saliendo de sus labios. Sus sentidos volvieron a ella lentamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba sobre un colchón, y empezando a poder captar los sonidos que la rodeaban. El sonido de las olas llegaban a ella, y por eso mismo pudo decir que aun no habían vuelto al castillo, probablemente siguieran en la villa- miro el cielo despejado que se podía contemplar por la ventana gigante que estaba a su izquierda. Alguien la había abierto, así que la brisa entraba con suavidad, inundando la habitación con la fragancia de agua salada.

Pudo escuchar otra cosa, y después de muchos intentos de despertarse como era debido, pudo identificar el sonido.

Era la voz de Doffy.

"Quiero hablar con Caesar. _Ahora"_

Yue parpadeo varias veces seguidas.

Estaba molesto.

Estaba sumamente molesto.

Era probable que Doffy pensara que ella seguía dormida, era la única explicación que se le ocurría al porque estaba gritando de esa manera- incluso se podía escuchar desde donde estaba, acostada en su cama, mientras el hombre se encontraba en la sala adjunta con la puerta doble cerrada de por medio. Trato de recordar cómo había llegado a la cama- había estado entrando con Baby 5, eso lo podía recordar, pero después no había absolutamente nada. Yue sentó lentamente en la cama, comprobando que se sentía totalmente bien, empujando en el proceso un par de muñecos de felpa que no se molesto en levantar. Abrazo inconscientemente el oso blanco que siempre traía con ella cuando salían del castillo, en casos como esos en los que no iba a dormir en su propia habitación, ladeando el rostro mientras traba de aclarar sus memorias.

¿Se había quedado dormida? Recordaba estar muy cansada cuando había empezado a caminar hacia su habitación ¿pero lo suficiente para realmente haberse quedado dormida sin más? Era poco probable, y nunca había pasado antes, pero no encontraba otra explicación. Miro hacia abajo, comprobando que tenía sus ropas de dormir puestas, así que las sirvientas habían estado involucradas. Había abierto los ojos hacia no más de diez minutos y no había nadie a su al redor- estaba segura de que había escuchado personas hablando a su alrededor, ¿O eso también había sido un sueño?

En cualquiera de los casos ¿Por qué Doffy siquiera estaba usando el Den Den Mushi de su sala? Su habitación estaba al otro lado del pasillo ¿Era tan urgente el asunto que tenía que discutir que no había simplemente cruzado a su propia habitación?

Había escuchado el nombre 'Ceaser' solamente un par de veces, así que no tenía ningún conocimiento concreto acerca de la persona. Normalmente los 'socios' de Doffy tenían nombres extraños, o nombres que era difícil no conocer- el nombre 'Kaido' era un nombre que se escuchaba mucho últimamente tanto en el castillo como en la villa, uno de los 'Yonkou'. No sabía qué tipo de persona seria, pero tampoco quería saberlo.

La puerta se abrió, llamando su atención y poniendo sus ojos sobre el hombre que entraba en la habitación. Le pareció extraño que no tuviera su abrigo con él, y no pudo buscarlo con la vista en la otra habitación cuando la puerta se cerró con un fuerte 'TUD'. Doflamingo se quedo parado en su lugar un momento, notando que estaba despierta, y su comportamiento era tan extraño que Yue ladeo el rostro y abrió la boca para preguntar si algo pasaba.

Pero la expresión de seriedad que tenía en su rostro era tal, que a Yue no le quedaron fuerzas de pronunciar ni una sola letra. Observo en silencio y en completo nerviosismo como se acercaba hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde y dejando salir un suspiro que por más extraño que sonara, le parecía frustrado. ¿Cuándo había el, Donquixote Doflamingo, demostrado frustración en su presencia? ¿En toda su vida? Eso no hizo nada más que aumentar su preocupación.

El silencio que siguió al suspiro fue tenso, pero ella no se atrevió a tratar de romperlo, teniendo un mal presentimiento. Si no fuera porque sus lentes ocultaban sus ojos, podría decir que la mirada del hombre estaba perdida, pero su ceño fruncido la sacaba de la duda, demostrándole que, probablemente, su frustración llegaba al punto de molestarlo de sobre manera. Abrazo con más fuerza el oso contra su pecho cuando volteo a verla, conteniendo aire dentro de sus pulmones casi sin notarlo, esperando cualquier cosa ¿Había hecho algo? No que lo recordaba ¿La iba a regañar? ¿Por qué parecía tan preocupado?

"Yue" El tono que uso con su nombre hizo que apretara los labios con aun más fuerza, tratando de imaginarse lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero le era simplemente imposible, y las palabras que dijo después no hicieron más que preocuparla aun más. Era cansancio acumulado que probablemente nunca dejaba ver, era frustración, y muy en el fondo había algo que pudo identificar como enojo, algo que tampoco dejaba ver "Tienes que saber algo"

_"¿Desde hace cuanto está pasando eso?" Miro al hombre que estaba sentada a su lado sin entender a que se refería, siguiendo su línea de visión hasta llegar a sus manos. El contenido de la taza que sostenía se movía ligeramente hacia los lados, fruto del temblor que presentaban sus manos. Yue se quedo mirando por unos segundos la taza antes de dejarla rápidamente sobre la mesa, extendiendo las palmas de sus manos frente a sus ojos- era ligero, a penas notable, pero estaba ahí. _

_"No lo había notado hasta ahora" Parpadeo un par de veces, cerrándolas y abriéndolas de a momentos. Se encogió de hombros después, restándola importancia, alcanzando un trozo de pastel que habían traído por ser la hora de la merienda "No debe ser nada importante, tal vez el cansancio"_

Lo recordaba. Esa fue la primera escena que se le vino a la mente cuando termino de escuchar lo que tenía que decir- había sido después de que la había obligado acompañarlo hasta la reunión de Shishibukai.

Miro casi de manera vacía al hombre que tenía a su lado, quien la miraba probablemente esperando algún tipo de reacción de su parte, aunque no parecía que fuera a obtener una pronto. Ella por su lado procesaba lentamente la información, trayendo momentos de los últimos años en los que debió haber notado que algo estaba mal.

"Hay alguien que va a empezar a buscar una forma de pararlo" Escucho vagamente que decía "_Va_ a pararlo. Te lo garantizo" También fue vagamente consciente de que gruñía un poco.

No había sido algo había aparecido precisamente ese año.

En los últimos tres años de su vida, todas y cada de las veces había dado una respuesta tan natural a todos los que lo notaban y preguntaban- no se había preocupado por el asunto, tampoco le había prestado atención aun cuando no era la primera vez que pasaba. Realmente lo había tomado como simple cansancio.

Abrazo el oso con más fuerza aún.

**Se había equivocado. **

* * *

**Atencion por favor. **

Preferí que los votos se dieran por medio de los review porque según las estadísticas que me da la pagina, la mayoría de los lectores son invitados, por lo que me parecía injusto limitar la votación a solo los usuarios. Si, es verdad que siendo invitados una persona pudo fácilmente votar muchas veces por una misma persona, como por Law, pero lo mismo pudo haber pasado con los votos por Doflamingo, y no hay realmente manera de saberlo. No quiero decir nombres, porque han sido varias las personas que bien sea por menajes o por review han notado lo mismo, así que creo conveniente explicar la posibilidad que había comentado antes.

Ignorando los votos, las dos opciones (Law, Doflamingo) son queridas por distintas personas, así que he aquí la recomendación que había mencionado antes. Puede o no llegar a ser factible, dependiendo de lo que la gente quiera:

Puedo escribir una versión del fic siendo un Doflamingo x OC completamente, realmente no sería un problema. Probablemente lleve un poco de tiempo, pero puedo hacerlo- No puedo garantizar que no aparezca Law, porque aunque el voto haya ido para Doflamingo, Trafalgar es bastante querido, solamente quiero saber si esta idea es bien recibida para empezar a trabajar en el proyecto. Un fic como si la votacion nunca se hubiera hecho.


	13. Tan sencilla

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece.

En este fic como lo han notado las escenas pasan de tiempo en tiempo, uniendose solamente por el hecho de que narran las acciones de una persnoa, en este caso Yue, asi que no soy muy partidaria de los grandes desarrollos que vienen antes de cada escena que escribo, pero tengo que admitir que por eso mismo esta escena parecera muy cortada y muy... no se la expresion en español, en ingles es out of the blue XD Solamente espero que les guste... Por favor diganme que les parecio, no quiero hacer un mal trabajo.

PD: Pronto las publicaciones no van a ser tan seguidas, porque necesito recolectar informacion de lo que va a pasar con el manga en las proximas publicaciones. Tengo una idea de lo que puedo hacer, pero aun no es seguro

* * *

"Me encargue de buscar solamente los documentos que pueden llegar a ser… comprometedores" Trato de escoger la palabra mas adecuada, ladeando el rostro hacia un lado mientras sacudía dicha carpeta en su mano de manera desinteresada "Dudo que siquiera haya notado que entre a la oficina, estaba muy ocupado en el escenario. Fue fácil salir de ahí, solo tuve que aparentar ser un espectador más que salía aterrorizado"

"_Fufufufufufu, perfecto. Buen trabajo Yue, después de todo fue una buena idea enviarte, de todas maneras ya me estaba aburriendo de esa tienda_" Una sonrisa de 'te lo dije' cruzo los labios de la muchacha- no podía esperar a poder decírselo cara a cara.

"Fue bastante entretenido también" Sonrió de lado, recordando lo que había podido escuchar mientras salía de la casa de subastas "_Ese Mugiwara no Luffy parece ser alguien interesante, es una pena que no haya podido verlo_" Rio un poco, guardándoselo para ella "¿Quieres que los queme?" Pregunto, refiriéndose a los documentos que tenía en mano.

"_Si, eso será lo mejor. Ya puedes regresar_"

"Me encantaría, pero…" Miro hacia abajo desde su puesto sobre una de las raíces de un árbol cuyo número ya había olvidado. Desde ese lugar podía ver las explosiones en toda su gloria, incluso las que eran provocadas lejos de ese Grove, y a pesar estaba bastante alto aun seguía siendo capaz de escuchar a las personas gritando y corriendo por todos lados, probablemente captando que algo estaba mal cuando el primer árbol cayó al suelo- o tal vez fue cuando escucharon la noticia de que un Tenryuubito había sido golpeado. Hizo una mueca con los labios; Kizaru definitivamente era tan poderoso como lo había escuchado "Hay marines por todos lados. Y creo que también vi a Bartholomew Kuma mientras regresaba de la casa de subastas. Ah ¿Y ya te mencione que Kizaru está aquí?"

"_No les prestes atención. Es probable que no sea solamente ese lugar el que se esté volviendo loco; pronto el resto del mundo también lo estará_"

"¿Ah sí?" Frunció el ceño, apoyando el brazo que sostenía la carpeta sobre su rodilla alzada después de dejar dicho objeto a su lado.

"_Deberían anunciar la ejecución del comandante de Shirohige en cualquier momento_" Una risa volvió a cruzar el aire, aunque el dueño no se encontraba presente. La boca de Yue se abrió ligeramente en sorpresa, procesando la información mientras se sentaba más derecha "_Lo que daría por estar viendo lo que tú puedes ver en este momento_"

"¿Lo sabías?"

"_Me ofendes Yue, claro que lo sabía, incluso antes que los otros shichibukai_" A pesar de sus palabras, Yue pudo escuchar una risa desde el otro lado de la línea. Le saco la lengua, sabiendo que el Den Den Mushi por el cual se escuchaba su voz estaría copiando sus movimientos. Una risa aun más fuerte se escucho después "_De todas maneras, no será problema para regresar. Te iría a buscar yo mismo, pero hay asuntos pendientes que arreglar antes de que vaya a Marineford, así que se buena como siempre y espera a Buffalo, no debe tardar en llegar a Shabondy_"

La muchacha miro el cielo automáticamente, medio esperando que la gran figura del nombrado se viera en alguna parte. Suspiro con alivio cuando no vio nada, y miro hacia abajo otra vez, ladeando el rostro mientras veía a los marines pasar por debajo de las raíces, probablemente ni siquiera notando su presencia.

"Hai" Dijo después de un momento.

"_Buena niña_"

Y la llamada termino.

Abrió el bolso que estaba amarrado a su cinturón y depósito el Den Den Mushi dentro, cerrándolo mientras volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Ya no había marines. Miro hacia arriba, estirándose un poco y suspirando después- era una pena, había estado emocionado por estar en Shabondy, las burbujas eran bonitas y no había podido recorrer ni la mitad del archipiélago. Había pasando semanas, casi meses seguidos, prácticamente rogando para que la dejaran cruzar la Red Line, frustrada y cansada por el impredecible clima del nuevo mundo, y prácticamente había llorado de alegría cuando Doflamingo había accedido, después de **_mucho_**pedírselo, a dejarle una pequeña misión lo más cerca posible del nuevo mundo.

Pero sabía que no era seguro estar ahí- otra explosión se volvió a escuchar.

"No creo que vaya a ser bonito si me llego a encontrar a Kizaru" Murmuro, levantándose y sacudiendo la parte de atrás del short negro que usaba. Alcanzo la tela larga que había colgado alrededor del cuello del chaleco gris que tenia encima de una camisa blanca sencilla, estirándola en sus manos un poco. La paso por encima de su cabeza, moviendo las manos de manera automática mientras la organizaba sobre su cabeza, de manera que cubriera su rostro "_Ah, pero él no me conoce, así que estaré bien_" Sonrió, dejando colgar la punta sobrante sobre su pecho cuando termino. Se agacho, tomando la carpeta con una mano "_Solo tengo que dejarla dentro de uno de esos edificios en llamas, después pudo quedarme esperando a Buffalo_"

"¡Una supernova!" El grito llamo su atención, y mirando hacia abajo descubrió que otro grupo de marines corrían debajo de la raíz sobre la que estaba sentada. La palabra 'supernova' capto su atención casi inmediatamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo seguía con la vista- no podía ser… ¿Verdad? "¡Hemos visto su submarino! ¡A prisa, probablemente ya están preparándose para irse!"

Un segundo.

Dos.

Tres.

Soltó una risa al aire, aunque sonó mas como un bufido frustrado.

"Tu _realmente_ me odias" Sonrió sarcásticamente, mirando hacia arriba, dirigiéndose a quien fuera que la estuviera mirando. Probablemente se estaban riendo de su infortunio. Rio otra vez, en voz más baja, pero fue una forma de distraer a su mente y a sus ojos, los cuales se volvían cada vez mas y mas cristalinos. Respiro profundo, negando lentamente con la cabeza, mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

Ese no era su problema.

"_Tengo que quemar estas carpetas_"

**Ese no era su problema.**

"_Y cuando llegue me burlare de Doffy- oh, no, el está en otro lado_"

**_Ese no era su problema._**

"_Así que supongo que estaré con Baby 5, incluso tal vez consiga que me lleve a algún lugar interesante_"

**_Ese no era su problema._**

"_Mi vida sería __**tan simple**__ si pudiera odiarlo como el resto del mundo parece odiarlo_" Gruño mentalmente_ "Tan, pero __**tan**__ sencilla_"

Dejo la carpeta en el piso otra vez.

Ya vendría a buscarlas después.

Se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia abajo- era una caída que si no fuera porque ya había intentado ese método antes, garantizaba una muerte prácticamente instantánea. Eran momentos como esos en los que se preguntaba qué pasaría si sus poderes llegaban a fallar, o si se distraía lo suficiente como para no poder sostener su propio peso, aunque fuera por un segundo.

Con solamente un segundo bastaba.

Sonrió de lado.

Y salto.

* * *

Si de algo Law estaba seguro, era que quien fuera lo suficientemente suicida como para ofrecer su propio cuerpo para experimentos, merecía ser tratado con respeto o ser llamado un completo estúpido e ignorante. Pero alguna razón no pudo realmente pensar acerca del Shichibukai de esa manera- ¿Podía siquiera ser llamado Shichibukai? Era sin duda un arma formidable, y estaba seguro que si bien su orgullo no estaba tan lastimado después de haberse prácticamente agotado peleando contra lo que parecía ser un robot, el orgullo de Eustass Kid estaba mucho más herido que el suyo.

Y eso era algo de lo que se podía reír días y días seguidos sin llegar a cansarse, aunque ese probablemente no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

¿Quién diría que se podrían comprender de esa manera?

Pero algo más importante, ¿Qué tipo de cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Mugiwara no Luffy para llegar a ser una persona tan suicida? Por más problemas en los que lo había metido, no podía evitar intrigarse por una persona así, como tampoco podía negar que se había divertido verlo pelear- Ahora, lo que _no_ era divertido para nada, era la manera en la cual estaban corriendo hacia su submarino lo más rápido que podían, no queriendo encontrarse con el almirante, o con cualquier marine para eso.

Incluso había creído que con llegar al submarino, podían sentirse a salvo.

Se sentía realmente estúpido por haber sido tan ingenuo.

"¡Capitán, los marines están aquí!

Law maldijo en voz baja, no queriendo ni siquiera voltear a confirmarlo. Hizo un reconteo mental de sus hombres, asintiendo para sí mismo cuando se a seguro que estaban completos. Se escucharon disparos, y no era necesario ser un genio o estar viendo para saber que eran en su dirección.

"¡Prepárense para sumergirse!"

"¡Aye, capitán!"

Tenso la mandíbula, pero sin embargo sonrió de lado.

Si no estuviera preparado para ese tipo de cosas, nunca se hubiera convertido en pirata en primer lugar.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Son demasiado persistentes!"

"¡Capitán, estamos lis-"

"_¡Cero!" _

Law parpadeo en confusión, tratando de entender lo que significaba el grito que había interrumpido las palabras de su segundo al mando. Las exclamaciones de la parte de su tripulación que seguían en cubierta no hicieron más que confundirlo. Se volteo, esperando cualquier cosa, menos lo que realmente encontró. Hubiera pensado que era trabajo de Eustass, pero el hecho de que no solamente armas flotaban en el aire, si no personas también lo saco de la duda.

"¡Hay alguien ahí! ¡Un usuario, probablemente!" Grito Penguin, y todos incluyendo el capitán miraron en la dirección señalada. Pasando los cuerpos flotantes, cosa que era difícil no quedarse mirando, había alguien parado sobre las raíces, aparentemente mirándolos. Para Law no fue difícil ubicarlo, pero la parte difícil vino en tratar de adivinar quién era- si tener la cara tapada no era suficiente, había decidido mirar hacia arriba, como si estuviera esperando algo que estaba supuesto a aparecer por el cielo "¡Es quien lo hizo! ¡Tal vez tenga poder sobre el aire!"

"¿¡Que!?"

La persona bajo la mirada, y por solamente un segundo, miro en dirección al submarino una vez más.

Pero un segundo fue suficiente.

Mas disparos se escucharon, y la persona volteo. Salto de la raíz hacia el suelo mientras más marines se acercaban a la orilla, deteniéndose solo momentos cuando notaron los hombres alzados en el aire, moviéndose de un lado al otro sin aparente control, dándole el suficiente tiempo para correr debajo de los cuerpos, mirando el cielo otra vez, como si estuviera buscando algo.

"¡Capitán, tenemos que irnos!" Bepo llamo otra vez, totalmente tenso, pero el hombre no pareció prestarle atención "¿Capitán?" El oso entro en ataque de pánico cuando el hombre simplemente camino hacia el barandal, queriendo aparentemente acercarse más a tierra para tener una mejor vista de algo "¡Se que ese poder no se ve todo los días, pero realmente deberi-"

"No es aire" Probablemente lo estaban mirando como si estuviera loco, pero era poco lo que notaba en ese momento "Es gravedad" Otro disparo se escuchó, y como si eso lo molestara, Law apretó con más fuerza el barandal de metal al cual se estaba sosteniendo, al punto en donde sus nudillos se volvieron totalmente blancos.

"¿Capitán?"

"Room" Escucho como su tripulación lo llamaba muchas más veces, sin entender lo que estaba haciendo, pero los ignoro, levantando la mano. Abrió su 'zona' lo más que pudo, deteniéndose solamente cuando ella piso dentro de la esfera, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había hecho "Shambles"

Miro el lugar a su izquierda en donde antes había estado flotando la burbuja solamente un par de metros sobre la cubierta; antes de que el circulo azul se disipara un cuerpo había apareció en su lugar, cayendo al suelo con pesadez. Si realmente era quien creía que era probablemente lo iba a matar después, pero hasta que no estuviera seguro que no podía mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad- la manera en la que mantenía el mango de su espada cerca de su mano indico a su tripulación que se preparan para lo que fuera. Escucho como los marines caían al suelo, pero no volteo a cerciorarse; podía sentir el submarino moviéndose, así que se estaban alejando del archipiélago.

"Esto me va a doler mañana…"

Si conocía su voz, no iba a poder realmente saberlo debido a la tela que escondía la mayoría de su cara, mientras sus manos buscaban alzarse del suelo, al parecer fallando- probablemente el golpe contra el piso había sido más fuerte de lo que había parecido. La trenza plateada se deslizo por su hombro, dejando su puesto detrás de su espalda, donde había estado prácticamente escondida hasta caer hasta el suelo.

Solo había una persona que tenía ese color de cabello.

Prácticamente tiro su espada a Bepo, quien la apenas estuvo suficientemente atento como para atraparla. Law cruzo la distancia que los separaba prácticamente en dos zancadas, ayudándola a levantarse cuando llego a su lado, sosteniendo sus codos con sus manos mientras escuchaba como se quejaba en voz baja. Habían ligeros cortes en sus brazos, y lo más probable era que no había podido esquivar las balas tan bien como había creído.

Respiro profundo, lentamente, manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones.

Y cuando lo dejo salir, la palabra que tenía en su mente salió casi sin darse cuenta- De las miles de preguntas que rondaban su mente, la que salió de sus labios fue la única que, por más simple que sea, pudo comprobar que la situación era real.

"¿Yue?"

Dejo de quejarse en voz baja, ya no diciendo absolutamente nada, como si a penas se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

Lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de evitarlo, levanto la vista, y por segunda vez en el día Law se encontró con el rojo que había estado inconscientemente buscando reemplazar los últimos tres años, pero que nunca lograba mantener más de un par de segundos- ¿Cuántos días paso recordando como esos mismos ojos lo miraban con temor la última vez que la había visto? ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado la escena en su cabeza, pero con otro resultado? ¿Cuánto veces?

Ya había perdido la cuenta.

La tela se deslizo hasta el suelo cuando ella la jalo por una punta que colgaba alejada del resto, sus facciones revelándose de manera impactante. Había cambiado, pero no lo había hecho al mismo tiempo- en las líneas donde pensaba encontrar madurez por segundos, había inocencia infantil, la que plagaba sus memorias. Law sonrió de lado levemente cuando su boca se abrió en sorpresa, mirando la cubierta y mirando el pedazo de tierra en el que había estado antes, el cual se iba alejando cada vez más y más, y después volvió a mirarlo a él, como si no entendería que realmente estaba ahí.

Dio un paso lejos de él, soltándose de su agarre sin romper el contacto visual, con una expresión que le sugería que podía empezar a llorar en cualquier momento. Miro alrededor, a la tripulación que no conocía, dando otro paso hacia atrás, los nervios mostrándose en su lenguaje corporal. La supernova alzo una mano ligeramente hacia ella, tratando de no asustarla.

"Yue"

Su nombre pareció devolverla a la realidad, haciendo que el contacto visual entre los dos volviera.

Sus ojos se suavizaron un momento y Law se relajó visiblemente.

Fue un descuido que solo duro un segundo.

Contrario a todo lo que se esperaba, el impacto contra su mejilla y el pequeño dolor que causo segundos después, lo hizo caer en cuenta de que ella seguía haciendo cosas que nunca se esperaría. Las miradas atónitas de su tripulación le dijo que no había estado en un error, y ella realmente lo había hecho. Miro la mano de Yue, la cual todavía estaba alzada en el aire, y después su rostro. Y los ojos que antes habían sido suaves, ahora demostraban un profundo enojo.

Lo había cacheteado.

Y si, probablemente se lo merecía.

* * *

PD: Soy un _**ASCO**_escribiendo escenas rosas cuando quiero, asi que... bueno, esto fue lo que me salio en un principio, aunque creo que muchas personas estan esperando lo que tengo planeado para el proximo capitulo XD


	14. Realmente insufrible

N/A: Y esto, señoras y señores (Si es que algún hombre puede aguantarse mis historias sin sentido) es el capitulo MAS LARGO que he escrito para este fic. **Quiero dedicárselo especialmente a todas esas personas que quería que Yue 'explotara', solo espero que esto les guste.**

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece. **

PD: Como se imaginan la relación de estos dos? Es decir, algunos dicen que dulces 'a su modo', pero a que se refieren con 'a su modo'? Me no entender.

PD 2: En el capítulo 12 se vio algo que a lo que hice referencia en este capítulo. Alguien puede imaginarse que le pasa a Yue?

* * *

"Capitán" Law volteo hacia su izquierda, mirando como Bepo salía por a cubierta por la puerta principal de metal "El botiquín que pidió" Le extendió la caja blanca que sostenía en sus manos, mirando de manera rápida y nerviosa a la otra persona que se encontraba presente en la cubierta. Law sonrió de lado.

"Gracias, Bepo" Le tendió su nodachi mientras tomaba la caja en una mano, alejándose de la pared contra la que había estado apoyando su espalda hasta ese momento. Su segundo al mando dudo un momento sin tomarla o no, observando cómo su capitán se volteaba, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia el frente. Bepo miro por sobre su hombro la muchacha frente a la cual estaba parado, y a la cual probablemente estaba mirando.

Yue no se había movido de ese puesto en prácticamente todo el tiempo que había pasado en ese submarino, que no se había podido sumergir ya que ella se rehusaba rotundamente a entrar en un espacio restringido del cual no iba a tener salida con _él_. La tripulación estaba simplemente sorprendida de cómo el capitán había sonreído divertido ante las palabras de la muchacha de pelo plateado, aparentemente disfrutando la situación, ordenando que se mantuvieran en la superficie mientras se alejaban del archipiélago- después de todo había sido _él_ quien se había rehusado a regresarla cuando ella se lo había pedido.

"¿Por qué tus manos están temblando tanto?" No levanto la mirada- se rehusaba a hacerlo, tampoco movió la cabeza ni se movió de lugar, pero sin embargo entrelazo sus manos con fuerza, escondiéndolas entre sus rodillas para que no pudieran ser visibles. Mordió el interior de su mejilla con fuerza mientras maldecía mentalmente- _realmente _alguien haya arriba la odiaba con profundidad, o por lo menos alguien que se divertía infinitamente con sus pesares "¿Acaso me tienes miedo?" Mordió su mejilla con más fuerza.

Para cualquiera que no la conociera, su cara podía pasar por una máscara perfectamente neutra. Pero si pensaba que él iba a caer en algo como eso, estaba _realmente _estaba equivocada- Aunque Law sabía que no era _posible_ que le tuviera miedo después de haberlo cacheteado y que definitivamente era por otra cosa, no pudo contener las palabras, sonriendo de lado cuando, donde los demás veían una cara completamente impasible, él podía ver un ceño levemente fruncido y los labios presionados para prevenir que alguna palabra se le escapara.

Y seguía sin responder.

Se sentó frente a ella, abriendo el botiquín a su lado. Localizo rápidamente lo que necesitaba, y con un movimiento rápido de manos que Yue no pudo ni ver ni prevenir ni luchar, Law agarro una de sus muñecas y jalo el brazo ligeramente hacia él, manteniéndolo en lugar cuando su dueña trato de obtenerlo de vuelta. Con la misma tranquilidad alcanzo lo que necesitaba con una mano, desinfectando las heridas que adornaban su piel- había adquirido color, probablemente el fruto de poder caminar bajo el sol.

El hombre frunció el ceño ligeramente, mirándola de reojo. Ella seguía mirando hacia otro lado, su ceño fruncido aun más notable, probablemente frustrada de que no podía recuperar su brazo aunque lo seguía intentando.

"¿Me vas a decir que estabas haciendo en Shabondy o simplemente vas a quedarte mirando hacia otro lado como la mocosa que estoy empezando a pensar que sigues siendo?" Tal vez esa no era la mejor elección de palabras, pero si hacerla molestar era la única manera de que hablara, valía la pena intentarlo. Había tratado las palabras suaves, llamando su nombre en distintas ocasiones, pero no había funcionado, y seguía pensando igual que cuando lo golpeo. Si, probablemente se lo merecía.

La mano que tenía prácticamente sostenida se cerró en un puño. Y pensó que realmente no le iba a responder.

"Estaba en una misión" Murmuro entre dientes después de un momento, y a Law casi se le escapa una risa baja al ver su expresión enfurruñada que tenia, probablemente después de darse cuenta de que no tenía más opción que responderle si quería conseguir lo que quería.

"¿Ahora te mandan a misiones?" La sonrisa seguía ahí, aun cuando podía escuchar el leve eco de las voces de su tripulación cerca- probablemente se estaban amontonando en la puerta para poder ver sin que se notaran mucho "Eso es bastante impresionante" Levanto los ojos de su trabajo, cruzando miradas con ella y sosteniéndola por un par de segundos "Siempre he dicho que no puedes ser tan inofensiva como pareces" Volvió a mirar las vendas.

"Muchas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos" Se maldijo a si misma por dentro ¿Por qué le estaba respondiendo a algo que ni siquiera había sido una pregunta en primer lugar? Se lo había trazado como una meta: no le hables más de lo necesario. ¿Entonces porque no podía simplemente quedarse callada? "_No lo voy a perdonar, no lo voy a perdonar, no lo voy a perdonar_" Pero por alguna razón, por más veces que repetía eso en su mente, menos factible se lo veía, aunque ni ella misma quisiera reconocerlo.

"Si, lo sé" Asintió lentamente "Lo tuve bastante claro cuando te vi fuera de tu caja de cristal" Ella prácticamente lo fulmino con la mirada. Mala idea traer ese tema a la superficie, y peor forma de preguntar lo que quería con sutileza "Esta bien, lo siento, si insistes en llamar _eso _un cuarto no soy quién para decir otra cosa"

"Creo que ya estoy mejor" Prácticamente arranco su brazo de sus manos, llevando su mano de manera protectora contra su pecho. Law por un momento pudo ver el leve movimiento de labios que hizo cuando movió de mas sus músculos, probablemente resintiendo las heridas aunque estaba completamente desinfectadas y cubiertas "Gracias por el tratamiento" Agrego después de un momento "¿Ya me puedes regresar a tierra?"

"No" Su respuesta fue tan directa y sin preámbulo que la muchacha no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de frustración, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente con los ojos cerrados "Aun no" Agrego después de un segundo, analizando el desarrollo de las expresiones por las que pasaba el rostro de su amiga de la infancia. Era divertido volverlo a ver, y también nostálgico

"¿Y por qué no?" Volvió a gruñir, mirándolo de reojo cuando bajo la cabeza otra vez. .

"Quiero hablar contigo"

"Esto es ridículo" Bufo en voz baja, ¿Se había vuelto loco en esos últimos años? ¿O ese sentido de gusto por lo absurdo lo había adquirido en sus viajes? Atrapado el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos por un momento, respirando profundo. Era Law con el que estaba hablando, y probablemente algo en lo que nunca había cambiado era en lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser "Esta bien" Suspiro, bajando su brazo y mirándolo "¿Y? ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"¿Por qué la actitud tan fría?" Law frunció el ceño, cerrando el botiquín con una mano sin siquiera mirarlo.

"¿Es_ enserio_?" Su boca se abrió ligeramente- ese hombre _tenía _que estar bromeando. Una mirada a sus ojos y supo que no lo estaba "¿Realmente tienes las agallas para preguntarme eso?" Law alzo una ceja ante sus palabras, pero ella la ignoro, volviendo a presionar el puente de su nariz con fuerza, hablando más alto de lo necesario "Claro que las tienes, probablemente nunca te has parado a pensar que paso después de que te fuiste"

"Los dos sabemos a qué va a llevar esto" Cuando Yue bajo la mano, Law atrapado su mirada y la sostuvo con firmeza, prácticamente retándola a que se atrevería a moverla un centímetro de su lugar "En algún momento tenemos que hablarlo"

"Pues yo creo que no tenemos" Murmuro entre dientes. La mirada seria de Law solamente empeoraba las cosas- Trato de mirar hacia otro lado, convencida de que eso haría todo más fácil.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque una vez dejaste bien claro que lo que tu hicieras no era mi problema, no creo tener la necesidad de que me lo recuerdes; después de todo es totalmente cierto, no era ni es mi problema" Apretó las manos contra el piso, tratando de calmar el temblor que estaba segura se encontraba presente "Si estas preocupado porque se lo diga a _él_, no te preocupes, no se lo dicho a nadie desde que me dejaron salir de la habitación. Y si tienes curiosidad, hace tres años que puedo salir" Se mordió la lengua fuerte, maldiciéndose por haber dicho más de la cuenta.

"¿Paso algo?" Alzo una ceja, pero su expresión era seria. Y por desgracia, Yue sabía a qué se refería, pero esas palabras vaya que tocaron un punto profundo que habia tratado de ignorar mucho tiempo.

¿Qué si había pasado _algo_?

El recuerdo de Vergo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto vino a su mente, pero después de eso la imagen de la esfera de cristal cayendo al suelo en pedazos fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar, incluso podía seguir escuchado el fuerte TUD que había hecho el zapato de Doffy contra la flor.

Los entrenamientos diarios desde la mañana hasta tarde en la noche que no la dejaban tener ni un solo momento de descanso por un año completo.

Todas las noches que había pasado en vela mirando por las ventanas del balcón, la puerta firmemente cerrada, abrazando el oso blanco que nunca alejaba de ella y que se rehusaba a tirar a pesar de que había sido bastante tiempo desde que se había desasido de el resto de sus muñecos.

Las flores blancas que se había rehusado a volver a ver abiertas, no importaba que.

Las horas y horas de fuegos artificiales que trataba de no escuchar, encerrándose en el baño y sentándose dentro de la bañera con el agua corriendo, mojando su ropa completamente hasta que alguien iba a buscarla, sacándola para que pudiera disfrutar de su _cumpleaños._

Los temblores en las manos, el sueño extremo, la cara frustrada de Doflamingo al darse cuenta de que su experimento no había sido perfecto y que a esas alturas mostraba fallos- fallos que ni siquiera sabía si podía arreglar.

_¿Qué si había pasado algo?_

"No" Aunque sus ojos fueran claros se podía ver perfectamente reflejada en ellos, y solamente espero que su mirada no se viera tan vacía como creía que había visto en su reflejo "No paso nada"

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Law suspiro, cerrando los ojos y siendo el primero en romper el contacto visual. Los hombros de Yue se destensaron al tiempo que apoyaba aun más la espalda contra el barandal, sintiéndose exhausta por ningún motivo aparente.

"¿Me estas tratando de decir que tu vida ha sido perfecta estos últimos tres años?"

_Si. _

Las palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua.

Solo tenía que abrir su boca y decirlo.

Solamente tenía que decirlo y pasaría lo mismo que en el pasado. Simplemente se iría, y no se volverían a ver- la dejaría atrás, y Yue podría pasar como si nunca hubiera pasado. Justamente como lo había tratado de hacer en el pasado.

Era solamente una palabra.

"No"

Se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho. Pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que no se arrepentía en lo mas mínimo de haberlo dicho, aunque él la estuviera mirando con sorpresa escrita en su rostro y en sus ojos.

Aunque fuera por solamente una vez, quería ser completamente honesta.

"Ya no tienes porque hacerme preguntas disfrazadas para no entenderlas, Law" Murmuro, negando lentamente con la cabeza "De ahora en adelante mi respuesta siempre será la misma"

Y Law _sonrió_.

"Entonces únete a mi tripulación"

El silencio y la tensión entre los dos podían ser fácilmente cortados con un cuchillo.

Si tres años atrás hubiera dado esa misma respuesta, él le hubiera hecho esa misma proposición. Nada nunca hubiera sido como antes, y todos los "y si" que se habían imaginado los dos podrían haber sido reales- probablemente su rostro estaría en un cartel de búsqueda, probablemente hubiera sido su segundo al mando, o simplemente hubiera estado satisfecha estando en el submarino. Probablemente hubiera sabido lo que era la lluvia mucho antes, hubiera sentido la brisa de la noche, tal vez sus pies nunca hubieran dolido por horas y horas de usar tacones, tal vez nunca habría tenido que usar vestidos extravagantes, o simplemente hubiera podido saber que era lo 'imperfecto' que había querido mostrarle.

Entonces Yue reacciono.

Mal

"¿Te estás burlando de mi?" Murmuro entre dientes. Y eso no hizo otra cosa que confundirlo más.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Tengo que irme" Se levanto rápidamente, apenas dándole tiempo a procesar lo que estaba haciendo, pasando por su lado y caminando hacia el otro lado de la cubierta "Ya pase demasiado tiempo en este lugar, estoy segura de que me están buscando, simplemente flotare lo más alto posible para que Buffalo me vea. Gracias por todo" Una mano alcanzando su muñeca impidió que diera un paso más, volteándola segundos después, encontrándose que a pesar de que sin duda alguna había crecido en esos últimos años, Law seguía siendo mucho más alta que ella. Jalo con fuerza, bajando la mirada, no queriendo ver sus ojos "¡Suéltame!"

"¡No hasta que me digas que a que te refieres! ¡Yo nunca me burlaría de ti!" Trataba de buscar sus ojos, pero no los encontraba. Tenso la mandíbula en frustración, tratando de entender que pasaba por esa cabeza- antes era tan fácil saber lo que pensaba ¿Realmente podía haber cambiado tanto en ese tiempo?

"¡Ahora no, Law!" Lo único que pedía Yue en ese momento, era que su voz no sonara como el ruego al que le había parecido en su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza aun con la cabeza baja, intentando alejar las lágrimas que podía sentir acumularse en sus ojos- esa era _exactamente _la razón por la que no quería estar en ese submarino.

"¿Entonces cuando? ¡Vas a volver con él! ¿!Realmente crees que va a ser tan fácil volverte a ver!?" Alcanzo su otra muñeca, pero deslizo sus dedos para atrapar su mano en su lugar, sujetándola con fuerza, lo suficientemente consciente como para no lastimarla.

"¡He dicho que me sueltes! ¡Tengo que volver!"

"¡No!"

Bien hubiera pisado un campo minado, hubiera tenido la misma reacción, e incluso tal vez hubiera sido más seguro.

"¡Maldita sea Trafalgar! ¿¡Que acaso crees que yo no tengo sentimientos!? ¿¡Que acaso nunca se te ocurrió que te estaba esperando!? ¡Fueron tres años, Law! ¡Tres! ¡Incluso cuando supe que habías traicionado a Doflamingo, seguí esperando! ¡Incluso cuando nunca me dijiste que te ibas, nunca te culpe! ¡Pero nunca viniste! ¡No tienes idea de cuantas veces trate de odiarte- aun sigo tratando de odiarte!"

Agarro el cuello de su sweater en un movimiento amenazador con la mano que logro librar, y cuando Law trato de dar un paso hacia atrás por inercia, aun sorprendido por la explosión que nunca pensó poder ver en su vida, la suma de los dos pesos lo hizo tropezar con sus propios pies, terminando completamente tirado en el piso y con Yue prácticamente sentada sobre él, pero el golpe no pareció disminuir su furia. Hizo un gesto con la mano a sus tripulantes cuando vio de reojo como se empezaban a acercar a detenerla, indicándoles que no se movieran, mientras volvía a mirar a la mujer que tenía en frente.

"¿¡Quien te crees que eres para simplemente ofrecerme ser parte de tu tripulación!? ¿¡Porque tendría que aceptarlo, si en primer lugar nunca pensaste en buscarme para ofrecérmelo!? ¡Tuve que salir yo! ¡No soy alguien que puedes controlar a tu parecer! ¡No soy una mascota que te va a esperar fielmente en donde la dejaste! ¡Me han tratado así toda mi vida, y tú lo sabes!" Tomo aire, sintiendo el enojo aumentar en su pecho cuando la cara del hombre que tenia debajo paso a una impasible "¡Siempre dijiste que Doflamingo me trataba como una muñeca; si, si lo hacía, y lo odiaba, lo sigo odiando con toda mi alma! ¡Pero ahora tú no eres mejor!"

Respiro agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, al mismo tiempo tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. Sentía como si su mente estuviera totalmente en blanco, y probablemente era porque había vaciado todas sus ideas en sus palabras. ¿Exactamente que había salido de su boca? Estaba consciente de algunas cosas, pero de otras no tenía ni las mas mínima idea. Sabía que lo había insultado- estaba _segura _de que lo había hecho, ¿entonces porque la miraba como la estaba mirando? Era la misma manera en la que la había mirado años atrás, cuando le pregunto él porque nunca había salido de su habitación. Apretó los puños, estrujando la tela amarilla y negra que seguía entre sus dedos.

"¿Por qué no dices nada?" Murmuro "¿Por qué no intentas defenderte?" Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo ver esa mirada otra vez, tratando además de detener las lágrimas que estaba segura iban a salir en cualquier momento "¿¡Porque solo me escuchas!?"

"Porque son casi diecinueve años de quejas acumuladas que por fin salieron a la luz" Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, mirándolo. Su rostro era completamente seguro, probablemente no teniendo ningún tipo de duda acerca de lo que estaba diciendo "Siempre has querido que algo te escuche ¿Verdad? Incluso cuando eras más pequeña nunca te quejaste, nunca dijiste nada, nunca lloraste. Siempre sonreíste y lo aceptaste, porque pensabas que no tenías otra opción. Probablemente hasta ahora nunca se lo has dicho nadie. Ahora que te estás quejando no te voy a detener; adelante, sigue hablando, escuchare todo lo que tengas que decir sin quejarme"

Law no se inmuto cuando la primera lagrima cayo contra su mejilla, ni tampoco cuando otras tres la siguieron. Sintió la presión en su ropa desaparecer lentamente, pero ni por un solo segundo quito la vista del rostro que se alzaba sobre él, el cual lentamente se volvía mas y mas a la expresión que tomaba su rostro cuando la máscara se caía completamente, la máscara que el mismo de una manera u otra le enseño a crear. Yue soltó por completo su sweater, llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás y sentándose en donde había caído desde un principio, entre las piernas de Law

"No es el momento para actuar como una persona madura, imbécil" Murmuro entre dientes, llevando una mano al rostro para intentar secar sus lagrimas, prácticamente restregando su mejillas. Cuando noto que eso no funcionaba levanto la otra, repitiendo el mismo proceso, pero a medida que las lagrimas se multiplicaba se hacía obvio que eso no iba a funcionar. Cuando Law se levanto sobre sus codos su tripulación suspiro aliviada, notando que la 'amenaza' se había ido, aunque tenían la impresión de que nunca había estado ahí en primer lugar. Retrocedieron lentamente, incluso jalando a Bepo con ellos mientras cerraban la puerta lentamente tras ellos.

"Pareces una mocosa cuando lloras" Se sentó como pudo, alcanzando una de sus manos y alejándola de su rostro "Te vas a hacer daño si sigues así"

"Idiota" Respiro hondo, restregando fuertemente la otra manos contra su ojo, mirándolo a través de las lagrimas. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerza para molestarse por la sonrisa que le dedicaba "Estas arruinando el momento"

Law rio.

"¿Qué momento?

"Eres _realmente _insufrible"

* * *

Si me pudieran dar recomendaciones o peticiones en este momento seria realmente genial, porque se me acabaron las ideas concretas...


	15. Si pudieras elegir

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.

* * *

"_¿Qué harías si pudieras elegir?" Levanto la vista del libro que sostenía en sus manos, mirando al niño que se encontraba sentado a su lado, sosteniendo un libro al igual que ella. La luz de la luna que pasaba a través de las ventanas contra las que estaban recostados la ayudaba a tratar de adivinar las figuras extrañas que se podían ver en las páginas. Cuando levanto al vista, se encontró con que la seguía mirando, esperando una respuesta de su parte. _

_"¿Elegir qué?" Ladeo el rostro, curiosidad creciendo en sus ojos. _

_"Elegir como quieres vivir tu vida"_

Miro su mini Den Den Mushi, ayudándose con la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba encendida a su lado, sosteniendo el pequeño caracol rosado en su palma abierta. Su rostro era una mezcla de sentimientos tan variada que ciertamente con ver su cara no se podía decir que estaba pensando en ese momento, y parecía que sus ojos estaban pegados al pequeño caracol- era la tercera vez que sonaba desde que estaba despierta, probablemente había sonado otras incontables veces mientras dormía, y teniendo en consideración que había dormido por _mucho _tiempo eso era algo de lo que no solo podía preocuparse, si no que _tenía _que preocuparse. No podía saber quién la estaba llamando, y no habían muchas opciones a decir verdad, solamente pocas personas tenían conocimiento de su número, pero eso era lo realmente preocupante- los nombres que entraban en esa pequeña lista eran de personas que en ese momento probablemente no estarían felices en lo más mínimo.

Entre ellas estaba Doflamingo, y eso solamente la hacía sentirse aún más miserable, no queriendo ni imaginarse lo que estaba haciendo el hombre en ese momento. Solamente podía esperar que Doffy y rezar que se tardara más tiempo del que calculaba con su trabajo como Shichibukai, y que no notara su ausencia hasta el último momento. Eso suponiendo que Buffalo no se lo hubiera dicho ya, porque él seguramente lo había notado- probablemente la llamada que recibió el primer día que estuvo dentro del submarino de camino a Marineford había sido de él, cuando no la había encontrado en Shabondy.

Por supuesto, no contesto.

Ni esa y las que le siguieron, justo como estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante.

Incluso después de que el Den Den Mushi dejo de sonar, siguió mirándolo por un largo rato, medio esperando volver a escuchar el sonido que hacia cuando recibía una llamada, así que no sabía si reír o llorar cuando no se volvió a escuchar nada. Debía tener algún tipo de suerte retorcida, esa era la única explicación que tenía en ese momento.

Dejo el Den Den Mushi sobre la mesa de metal que se encontraba al lado de la cama, suspirando levemente mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, tratando de no sentirse como si estuviera cometiendo una estupidez, cosa que realmente estaba haciendo. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, y rápido, pero los planes que empezaba a trazar en su mente de una u otra manera terminaban completamente destrozados antes de que siquiera pudiera tener una idea de que se suponía tenía que hacer ahora.

Y la cosa que los destrozaba aunque ni siquiera supiera de ellos, era siempre la misma.

Miro al hombre que estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el cabello completamente revuelto. Yue alcanzo la sabana para cubrirlo más, aunque el sweater con el que había insistido dormir probablemente lo mantenía bastante caliente. Al principio se había sentido mal por haber reclamado su cama sin siquiera realmente darse cuenta en un principio de que lo estaba haciendo, pero Law no parecía realmente molesto por eso- él había sido quien, en primer lugar, la había colocado ahí después de haberse quedado dormida en el pasillo, esperando a que saliera de la sala de operación en donde se encontraba con Monkey D Luffy, el hombre que habían ido a salvar a Marineford. No había salido a cubierta para presenciarlo de primera mano, pero había sido ella la que se había rehusado a salir a cubierta, sabiendo que 1) Doffy estaba en ese campo de batalla y que 2) Doffy estaba ahí y que 3) Doffy podía verla.

Yue tenía el ligero presentimiento de que dormir en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama, se veía bastante extraño- las miradas que la tripulación le daban cuando bajaba en las mañanas a tierra para recibir la comida que las Kuja les traían eran bastante incomodas a decir verdad, pero tenía la conciencia completamente limpia. No había hecho nada- no _habían _hecho _nada_, aunque las 'pruebas' indicaran lo contrario. No era la primera vez que dormía en el mismo lugar que Law ¿Así que porque tendría que sentirse avergonzada ahora? Seria insólito siquiera pensar en la posibilidad, y los nervios que sentía con solamente empezar a pensar sobre el tema eran la firme prueba de ello.

Para ella, la manera en la que actuaban, lo que hacían, como se sentaban e incluso como hablaban era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada- se sentía como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si nunca se hubieran separado, como si las cosas siempre hubieran sido así.

_ "Puedo arreglarlo" _Las palabras seguían escuchándose en su mente, probablemente por el impacto que le había causado escucharlas solamente horas atrás. La determinación que había encontrado en la mirada de Law mientras el sostenía sus manos, conteniendo el temblor que había aparecido no mucho después de haber llegado a la isla de las mujeres, no dejándole espacio para otra opción o para negar sus palabras- _eso _era una de las pequeñas cosas que si habían cambiado, y Law no parecía querer pasarlo por alto, no importaba cuanto se rehusara a responderle_ "Si me dices que es, buscare una manera de arreglarlo" _

Ese hombre era ridículamente seguro de sí mismo.

Y tal vez fuera por esa misma seguridad que ni siquiera le había preguntado a Yue si en primer lugar había aceptado su invitación o no- ese era un punto que por más importante que fuera, no podía tocar, ni acercársele. Sabía que estaba mal, pero era literalmente incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.

"¿Yue?" Volteo ante el llamado, encontrándose con los ojos entre abiertos de Law, quien la miraba sin moverse de la posición en la que había despertado. Rio un poco al notar como sus ojos estaban desenfocados, probablemente más dormido que despierto- tal vez ni siquiera estaba realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

"No es nada" Sonrió de lado, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, mirando de reojo la única ventana de la habitación, encontrándose directamente con la oscuridad de la noche, siendo incapaz de ver las estrellas brillar "Aun no ha salido el sol, vuelve a dormir" El hombre la miro por un momento más antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, buscando una posición más cómoda. Yue rio un poco en voz baja ante lo infantil que se veía.

Estiro una mano, apagando la lámpara y dejando la habitación a oscuras otra vez. Se recostó en la cama, pasando las sabanas sobre ella y sobre el conjunto de ropas viejas que Law le había prestado para dormir, manteniendo sus ojos ligeramente abiertos, siendo capaz de delinear levemente el rostro de la otra persona en la oscuridad- después de un rato en donde sus propios pensamientos no la dejaron dormir, sus ojos se adaptaron y pudo ver levemente su rostro, un poco más detallado que antes.

_"Puedo arreglarlo"_

"_No, Law_" Tal vez fuera porque no quería ver la misma mirada de frustración que Doffy había tenido tantas veces en los últimos meses que se rehusaba a decirle una palabra a Law sobre sus temblores; la mirada que había podido ver cada vez más y más frecuente, cuando los temblores se volvieron más frecuentes, y las horas que permanecía dormida se volvían mayores. No quería ver esa mirada en el rostro de su amigo de la infancia, no si podía evitarlo "No puedes arreglarlo" La palabra 'arreglar' siempre había tenido un significado especial para ellos, pero solamente porque un poco más de diez años en el pasado su mente infantil había captado la situación de esa manera, aunque sonara ilógico ahora que lo repetía- Law había 'arreglado' su ignorancia y sin duda alguna al respecto, había 'arreglado' su soledad, y lo había hecho porque pensaba que por dentro esas fallas la 'dañaban' a un nivel que Yue ni siquiera ahora podía comprender "No puedes arreglarlo" Repitió en voz baja, sonriendo de lado a la oscuridad "_No esta vez_"

* * *

Había sido bastante rato desde que la isla de las mujeres se dejaba de ver en el horizonte, y ahora lo que sus ojos podían captar después de mucho enfoque eran las burbujas inusualmente grandes de Shabondy. Incluso desde donde estaban, el archipiélago se paraba con el mismo color de siempre- un verde sumamente vivo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielo, preguntándose mentalmente que iba a hacer si veía el llamativo traje de Buffalo sobrevolar el lugar. Ninguna respuesta vino a su mente cuando pensaba en eso.

Apoyo los brazos contra el barandal de metal de la cubierta, escuchando los gritos de alegría y lealtad que la tripulación dejaban escapar después de haber escuchado las palabras de su capitán- No sabía cómo un hombre como ese podía llegar a atrapar a la gente como si de carisma se trataba, aunque la mayoría de las veces parecía como si no tuviera en lo más mínimo. Estaba segura que el resto de las personas encontraban su personalidad extremadamente arrogante, y sus comentarios increíblemente innecesarios, cosa en la que tenían completa razón. Y decían que ella no podía mantener la boca cerrada.

La verdad era que los admiraba.

Seguir ciegamente a un hombre cuya mente no podías realmente descifrar era algo que no todo el mundo podía hacer, y algo con lo que se sentía ligeramente identificada- Desde que había comenzado a hacer misiones, e incluso antes cuando solamente caminaba por el castillo y por la villa, cada vez que se detenía a pensar en las cosas que Doflamingo ordenaba se encontraba con que no había explicación aparentemente razonable para las decisiones de ese hombre. Era por eso que comprendía lo difícil que podía ser seguir a Law como los subordinados de Doflamingo lo seguían a él.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla.

La realidad era muy cruel, y su realidad ahora era que no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que _tenía_ que hacer- sabía que _debía _hacer. Con solamente responder el Den Den Mushi la próxima vez que sonara podía regresar a lo que había conocido como 'hogar' toda su vida; regresaría a las misiones dentro del nuevo mundo y a los vestidos innecesariamente llamativos con lazos de tamaños incomprensibles. Regresaría al castillo y a los días de simplemente caminar por los pasillos que aun después de tres años no conocía… regresaría con Doflamingo, la persona que se había encargado de ella desde que podía recordar.

Era lo que tenía y debía hacer.

Pero eso no significaba que quería hacerlo.

No significaba que no extrañaría lo que dejaría atrás, lo que solo recientemente había encontrado.

Tal vez la persona que la estaba mirando desde arriba no la odiaba tanto como pensaba; tal vez esas semanas habían sido su regalo para que no viviera con arrepentimientos de ese momento en adelante, para que los "y si" que por tanto años se habían acumulado no quedaran en su mente mientras cumplía lo que se había convertido en su deber.

Regresar.

Y estar al lado de_ esa_ persona cuando se lo pedía, como una…. Como una muñeca.

"¿Vas a volver con él?" No volteo, y probablemente fue la única que no lo hizo aunque las palabras iban dirigidas a ella. Incluso con los ojos aun cerrados sabía que el resto de los hombres que la rodeaban miraban a su capitán sin decir una sola palabra, pero Yue no se volteo ni por un solo momento. Respiro lo más lentamente posible, separando los codos del barandal por un momento para después sujetarlo con sus manos, sintiendo como sus palmas sudaban de nerviosismo, o tal vez de anticipación "¿O te quedaras conmigo?"

Ya lo había dicho una vez.

Cada vez que trataba de hacer un plan, la misma cosa lo destruía con un simple movimiento, o con una simple palabra.

Lo que destruyo su convicción y la dejo flotando en un abismo de dudas al cual no le podía ver fondo, fue una pregunta un poco más compleja de lo normal. Aunque a la misma vez, era algo sumamente simple.

Escucho el Den Den Mushi sonar otra vez, pero no se movió de su lugar.

_ "¿Qué harías si pudieras elegir?"_

* * *

**Realmente quisiera darle un premio a la persona que descubra que es lo que le pasa a Yue.**

**Espero que les guste, dejen review!**


	16. Desaparecida

Me hicieron un reto, tener 100 reviews exactos antes de que publicar el capitulo numero 18. Veamos si con este capitulo puedo lograrlo, porfavor comenten!

Disclaimer: One piece No me pertenece

* * *

Doflamingo frunció el ceño, mirando el mini Den Den Mushi que tenía en la mano. Era la tercera vez que la llamaba desde que los asuntos de Shichibukai habían pasado a un cuarto puesto en su lista de prioridades, y todas y cada una de esas veces espero por largos momentos hasta que el caracol volvía a cerrar los ojos, no pudiendo entrar en contacto con la persona. No era normal, y ciertamente no le dejaba un buen sabor en la boca- sin embargo simplemente se encogió de hombros, mirando por la ventana del barco en el que estaba regresando a su reino, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de la poca importancia que tenía ese detalle.

Las mujeres que lo rodeaban se quejaban en voz alta, con risas 'discretas' y sonrisas seductivas, tratando de llamar su atención una vez más, pero el hombre no las miro dos veces, ni siquiera de reojo; más de una rezongo ante sus acciones, sonando como mocosas molestas, cosa que probablemente eran- él nunca se preocupada por eso. Llevo la copa de vino a sus labios, tomando un sorbo largo que después de tantos años, no tenía ningún topo de efecto sobre él- aunque quisiera olvidar el presentimiento que se había instalado en lo más profundo de su estómago, no sería posible por medio del alcohol.

Chasqueo la lengua. Odiaba cuando algo lo preocupada más de la cuenta.

"¿Dónde está Yue?" Fue la primera pregunta que hizo, o más bien una de las primeras cosa que dijo apenas puso pie dentro de lo que podía llamar su hogar. No se molestó en mirar los rostros de las personas que caminaban tras él, siguiendo su camina con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos "No ha contestado su Den Den Mushi, y eso no es algo que mi niña buena haga normalmente. Fufufufufufu, ¿está en el jardín?" Siguió caminando, seguro de que era seguido por las personas que lo habían recibido, y tal vez no recibir respuesta fue lo que le indico que algo no estaba bien.

Se detuvo y se volteo, encontrándose con que los que lo miraban se encontraban con expresiones nerviosas y contorsionadas en la preocupación. No era algo que normalmente se veía en ese lugar, y probablemente eso fue lo que le dijo que algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, alzando una ceja en su dirección.

"¿Y bien?" Exigió, su voz manteniendo el mismo tono de siempre, viendo que no le daban ninguna respuesta "¿Dónde está? Iré a buscarla yo mismo"

Baby 5 fue la primera en dar un paso hacia adelante, no mirándolo a los ojos en un principio. Los eventos empezar a ordenarse en la mente del hombre, revelando una posibilidad que por alguna razón se hacía más clara con el pasar de los segundos. Cuando la mujer levanto la mirada, todo hizo perfecto sentido.

"Joven amo…"

Repentinamente Doflamingo no quería escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

Pero aunque se había dado vuelta antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, lo que tenían que decir había llegado a sus oídos cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo y dando vuelta en la esquina, subiendo las escaleras con una rapidez y un aura que asustaban a todas las sirvientas que se cruzaban con él, pegándose a las paredes o a las barandas para no quedar en el camino del hombre, quien parecía ser otro en ese momento.

La habitación estaba completamente vacía, el único sonido presente fue el de la puerta abriéndose con rapidez, pero eso se había vuelto en algo normal en los últimos tres años. Eran extraños los días que Yue se quedaba dentro, y no recordaba la última vez que la había visto sentada en el sofá que siempre solía utilizar cuando era pequeña- no recordaba haberla visto hacer ninguna de las cosas que solía hacer dentro de esa habitación cuando no tenía acceso al exterior. La persona que se había convertido después de salir por esa puerta era muchas veces irreconocible, aunque las sonrisas habían cambiado, en palabras de las sirvientas, a 'mejor'.

Ahora Doflamingo pensaba que haberla dejado salir en primer lugar había sido un error.

Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos otra vez, aunque ya la persona que lo había dicho se encontraba lejos, y eso no hizo más que aumentar su enojo. Cruzo la habitación, prácticamente tumbando los muebles por los que pasaba. Rodeo la mesa y empujo las ventanas con una mano, permitiendo que la brisa entrara dentro de la habitación, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el marco de madera, lo suficiente para que sus nudillos se volvieran completamente blancos.

"_La señorita Yue desapareció_"


	17. Extra: Yueres

N/A: Pueden tomarse esto como un **Bonus**, o como un gaiden, incluso como una OVA; el punto es que algo como un **extra** que escribí porque la historia llego a superar los **2,000 vistos** ¡Soy extremadamente feliz! **Gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

N/A: La mente de Doflamingo está completa y absolutamente **retorcida**, así que esto es el fruto después de tratar de pensar como él, o más bien en como actuaria y las consecuencias de sus planes. No sé realmente si me salió bien, así que les pido me den sus opiniones.

N/A: Si ven que no publico nuevos capítulos dentro de los próximos días, es que estoy empezando a hacer reservas ya que el último capitulo del manga no dejo mucha información que digamos, y sin el final del Arc de Dressrosa no creo que este fic avance mucho.

**PD: Feliz año nuevo! Por favor cuiden de mi este 2014! Este es el ultimo capitulo del año, asi que tienen tarea! De ahora en adelante que mas o menos quieren ver? Que no sean cosas como "romance" porque necesito alo especifico! Hare todo lo posible por cumplir sus expectativas! Alguna escena en mente que quieran ver?  
**

**Recomendación: Esto es un extra, así que trate de escuchar con alguna canción. Fueron varias con las que la escuche, como por ejemplo Rokutosei no Yoru, el ending de No. 6, también lo intente con unas partes especificas del opening 16 de Naruto Shippuden, pero no pude encontrar la canción, por decirlo asi, "perfecta". Algunos de ustedes pudo encontrarla? SI lo hicieron, cual fue?**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.

* * *

"¡Gha!"

El sonido llamo la atención de Doflamingo, lo suficiente como para hacerlo detener sus pasos y mirar dentro de la habitación frente a la que estaba pasando, cuya puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Estaba entrando en la sorprendentemente pequeña casa después de que sus hombres le informaron que el trabajo había sido llevado a cabo con la mayor discreción posible- nadie en la pequeña isla había siquiera notado que dos de sus barcos habían anclado en una de las orillas, aunque tenía que admitir que la noche ayudaba como disfraz natural. De todas maneras para el amanecer no estarían ahí; solo habían ido para encargarse de unos… pequeños asuntos.

Era una pena, a decir verdad.

En un principio había estado dispuesto a incluso concederle el perdón, reintegrarla a su tripulación después de un tiempo- volver a darle el lugar a su lado que le había correspondido desde el primer momento que entro a su tripulación; llegar a los extremos a los que había tenido que llegar nunca había estado dentro de sus planes.

Pero bueno, cosas pasan.

La única luz que se podía encontrar en el cuarto provenía de una lámpara en una de las paredes de los lados que tenia forma de luna, pero eso fue suficiente para que pudiera ver la pequeña figura que se movía en el suelo, a unos metros de él, acercándose lentamente al charco de sangre que adornaba el piso- probablemente ese había sido el lugar donde sus hombres habían sorprendido a la traidora y a su esposo. Doflamingo alzo la ceja, empujando la puerta abierta antes de acercarse a la figura, notando con ayuda de la luz y de la cercanía que ahora tenía que la 'cosa' era, en realidad, una niña. Su cabello era tan corto que por un momento pensó que era un niño, pero el pequeño lazo rosado que adornada su cabeza lo saco de la duda, además del conjunto rosado con el que la habían vestido, el cual noto cuando tuvo una mejor vista. Ella detuvo sus movimientos cuando sus manos llegaron a tocar la sangre, no moviéndose ni un solo centímetro por un largo minuto.

Así que _esa _era la razón por la que una de sus mejores agentes había decidido levantar un hogar fijo lo más lejos posible de él con un hombre que aparentemente había conocido en una de sus misiones, incluso llegando al punto de ofrecer información a los marines a cambio de protección ¿Cómo sus subordinados no la habían notado antes? Era casi seguro que sus padres la habían escondido, probablemente anticipando sus movimientos. Después de todo, esa mujer había pasado años a su lado, era ridículo pensar que no sabía qué era lo que se le venía encima.

"Fufufufufu ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás triste? ¿Estás asustada?" Su cabeza, la cual no podía ser más grande que una de sus palmas, estaba baja mientras miraba fijamente la sangre sobre la que sus manos se encontraban. Doflamingo alzo una ceja- nunca había estado alrededor de alguien tan pequeño, alguien que probablemente no tenía más de dos años de edad, así que se pregunto momentáneamente si era posible que no supiera que le estaban hablando a ella. Se acuclillo frente al pequeño cuerpo, quien seguía presionando repetidamente el charco de sangre con sus manos, probablemente siendo la primera vez que veía algo así "¿Si quiera puedes entenderme?"

La cercanía de su voz pareció ser lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando a ella, haciendo que levantara su cabeza y lo mirara fijamente, notando o por lo menos reconociendo su presencia. La ceja de Doflamingo permaneció alzada cuando, aun en la casi completa oscuridad de la habitación, el brillo de sus ojos se notaba perfectamente. Tal vez porque era del mismo color de la sangre que manchaba sus manos y la mayoría de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y tal vez porque era un contraste absoluto con su cabello plateado, prácticamente rayando en el blanco.

O tal vez fuera porque esos ojos eran los mismos que los de _ella_.

"Esos son unos interesantes ojos los que tienes ahí"

Ella ladeo el rostro hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, como si no entendería su presencia, o como si sus palabas no le gustaran en lo más mínimo y las hubiera entendido como un insulto. Dejo de presionar las manos contra el piso y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, aparentemente inconsciente que el rojo que teñía la falda del vestido y sus manos era sangre, observando a Doflamingo como si estuviera esperando a que dijera otra cosa para decidir si empezar a llorar o no, aunque no parecía estar ni siquiera cerca de las lagrimas.

"¿Oh? ¿Entonces si puedes entenderme?" La ceja siguió alzada hasta que ella ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, con la mirada fija en él, entonces su cara se volvió una un tanto seria, aburriéndose rápidamente "Te tengo que dar crédito mocosa, no muchos soportan mirarme tan fijamente; supongo y parece que la única cosa que heredaste de tu padre fue su color de cabello" Sonrió de lado, y ella abrió la boca ligeramente, como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo así, ladeando el rostro hacia el otro lado; tal vez incluso había reconocido la palabra 'padre'.

Doflamingo miro rápidamente el resto de la habitación de reojo- era el cuarto de la niña, lo sabía por el color rosado de las paredes y la pequeña cama se encontraba presionada contra una de las esquinas. El relieve que se encontraba en la pared a su izquierda llamo su atención, y lo hizo voltearse completamente para poder descifrar las letras que se había dado cuenta estaban colgadas en la pared. Era un nombre.

"¿Yueres?" Leyó en voz alta"¿Te llamas así?" Realmente no esperaba respuesta, pero por lo menos esperaba que lo estuviera mirando a los ojos; en cambio, cuando volteo a verla se dio cuenta de que la niña miraba su abrigo como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo y lo hubiera olvidado a él instantáneamente, con tal de prestarle toda su atención a las plumas rosas "Oi ¿Me estas escuchando?"

"Doffy" El hombre miro por sobre su hombro a la persona que se encontraba parada bajo el marco de la puerta, las manos contra su espalda y un pedazo de un objeto desconocido pegado contra su mejilla izquierda "Encontramos los documentos en su oficina, y como esperábamos eran los reportes de todos y cada uno de nuestros movimientos de hace dos años; me asegure de que estuvieran todos, y ahora están listos para ser destruidos si eso es lo que quieres"

"Nha, los mirare después" Volvió su vista hacia el frente, comprobando que seguía sin mirarlo directamente, probablemente tratando de entender de que estaba hecho su abrigo. Los ojos rojos seguían siendo interesantes, pero más que nada suponía que lo que llamaba la atención era el hecho de que no parecía notar que estaba sentada sobre un charco de sangre- la sangre de sus padres ¿Acaso ni el olor la molestaba? "Oi, Vergo" Llamo después de un momento de analizar las opciones que empezaban a crearse en su mente, cada una más prometedora que la anterior "¿Seguimos teniendo _esa _fruta?"

"Si"

"Ella era realmente fuerte" Comento, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, y Vergo cuestiono un momento si debía responderle o no ¿Estaba hablando con él, en primer lugar?

"Si lo era"

"Y probablemente no encontremos pronto a otra persona con el mismo nivel de capacidad que ella tenía ¿verdad?"

"Es lo más probable"

Doflamingo reconsidero las opciones por un momento más.

"Oye, mocosa" Pero ella no lo escuchaba, estirando sus pequeñas manos para poder alcanzar las plumas rosadas de su abrió. Doflamingo la levanto por la parte de atrás de su vestido hasta que quedo a la altura de sus ojos, al aparecer ni siquiera molestándose en mostrar miedo cuando quedo lejos del suelo "Yueres…. ¿Yue?" Después de unos momentos pareció entender que le hablaban a ella, porque levanto la vista y miro con grandes ojos rojos su reflejo en los lentes, encontrando su reflejo una vez mas "¿Me tienes miedo?"

La niña se rio en su cara, aplaudiendo como si hubiera dicho algo extremadamente divertido.

El silencio inundo la habitación por un momento.

La sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su rostro mientras la sentaba sobre su ante brazo, no deteniéndose a pensar que la mancha de sangre que quedaría en la manga blanca de su camisa probablemente no podría salir aunque se lavara. Se levanto, metiendo la otra mano en su bolsillo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y por consecuente a Vergo, quien seguía en su posición, mirándolo con una ceja ligeramente alzada, el gesto más cercano a la sorpresa que probablemente ese hombre era capaz de crear. La niña parecía muy ocupada jugando con las plumas del abrió para realmente prestarle atención la expresión maniática del hombre que la sostenía, o la mirada fija de Vergo, quien negó con la cabeza cuando el hombre paso por su lado, riendo mientras soltaba un último comentario.

"Buena respuesta"


	18. Caceria

Feliz año nuevo! Realmente espero que esto les guste a todos, después de todo es el primer capítulo del año. Nuevas ideas están empezando a salir y sinceramente espero que guste.** Si este capítulo no les gusta simplemente dejare el fic porque todas las ideas que se me ocurrieron vienen a raíz de lo que pasa aquí, así que déjenme saber!**

**Necesito ahorrar capitulos, porque a este paso realmente no tendre mas material con el que trabajar, por lo que empezare a publicar una vez a la semana. **

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertence.

* * *

El barco empezó a moverse lentamente en dirección norte, alejándose cada vez más del muelle al lado del cual había estado anclado minutos antes. El resto de los barcos anclados se balanceaban suavemente sobre las olas, no más que una o dos luces encendidas en sus interiores. Asomo su cabeza ligeramente, presionando sus manos contra la pared de la esquina tras la cual se estaba escondiendo, sintiendo que, aun con la oscuridad y la distancia que separaba el barco que había empezado a moverse de ella, era capaz de ver la bandera que se movía al compas del viento- o más bien, la sonrisa torcida que estaba dibujado en ella, con una línea diagonal que completaba el diseño.

Un diseño que podría dibujar incluso con los ojos cerrados.

No suspiro ni tampoco emitió ningún tipo de sonido mientras retrocedía ligeramente, recostando su hombro derecho contra la pared y cerrando los ojos por un momento. Su trabajo había creado en ella el hábito de analizar sus alrededores en busca de algún tipo de detalle que pudiera decirle si se encontraba en presencia de algún tipo de grupo u organización, en especial cuando llegaba a lugares como esos. Solo podía agradecer a todos los dioses que conocía por haberle dejado ver esa bandera en particular antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para que sus tripulante pudieran verla, y que estuvieran ocupados preparándose para partir le dio el suficiente tiempo para encontrar un lugar en donde podía observarlos sin ser descubierta.

Había recibido el pago por su último trabajo no hacía más de un par de horas atrás, y su plan en un principio había sido conseguir un barco en el cual viajar a la siguiente isla para alejarse lo más posible de su ultimo contratante- en las últimas semanas había visitado un total de siete pueblos en busca de una sola persona y un estúpido maletín con documentos a su parecer irrelevantes, y tenía el presentimiento de que si seguía rondando esa isla por mucho más tiempo, el hombre que la había contratado antes no tardaría en buscarla para otro trabajo. Pero al parecer, no había más opción que quedarse en ese lugar hasta que estuviera segura que no se encontraría con personas no deseadas en el camino.

"_Soy buena encontrando cosas y personas_" Suspiro lentamente, dándose la vuelta mientras metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos del hoddie azul oscuro que cubría incluso el comienzo de los pantalones ligeros que usaba, caminando entre la multitud de personas que no parecía bajar en cantidad aunque se hacía cada vez mas tarde- se concentro en el sonido de sus botas impactando contra los pequeños charcos de agua que habían quedado por la fuerte lluvia que había caído no hacía mucho tiempo. Tuvo que pasar la capucha por sobre su cabeza en algún punto, apartando la tela que cubría su cara de un solo jalón, dejándola sobre sus hombros en el proceso . Se movió de un lado al otro, evadiendo el mayor contacto posible, acostumbrada a tratar de pasar desapercibida "_¿Qué tan difícil puede ser esconderme yo misma?_"

En teoría ya lo estaba haciendo.

Si algo sabía muy bien, era que las fuentes de información más importantes siempre se encontraban en algún bar, así que con elegir uno que se encontrara en el lugar más recóndito de la ciudad era más que suficiente para saber si alguno de _sus _agentes estaba rondando esa zona, pero eso no significaba que lugares como en los que estaba entrando en ese preciso segundo fueran sus favoritos- desde que había comenzado a trabajar se había resignado a no tener que tratar con personas borrachas y demás. Una mueca ligera se noto en su rostro mientras se acercaba a una esquina desolada del local, las risas masculinas retumbando en sus oídos con una fuerza innecesaria mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla de madera, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa que tenia frente a ella y manteniendo los ojos fijos en un solo lugar, analizando los sonidos y preparada para fijarse en una sola conversación si algún nombre conocido llegaba a ser pronunciado.

Eso, también, se había vuelto una costumbre.

Vivía buscando a personas que la gente menos esperada buscaba o necesitaba- gente que pertenecía al bajo mundo, jefes de organizaciones, traficantes, incluso civiles comunes; no había ningún tipo de límite para sus contratantes, siempre y cuando la mantuvieran en constante movimiento; esa era su regla, una de las pocas condiciones que ponía en el momento en aceptar un trabajo. Si algo había sido escondido por alguien, ella lo encontraría. Si alguien estaba escapando, ella lo encontraría. No importaba que o quien fuera, ella podía encontrarlo, y probablemente la única razón por la que era buena en lo que hacía, era porque sabía pensar como las personas que le pagan por rastrear.

Porque sabía cómo era vivir sin querer que alguien te encuentre.

Porque ella estaba viviéndolo.

Porque ella no quería que _él_ la encontrara.

Una mano saliendo de su lado la saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que saltara ligeramente debido a la sorpresa. Parpadeo varias veces seguidas, mirando el vidrio del vaso que había sido dejado frente a ella, antes de lentamente mirar a la mesera que lo había dejado, ladeando el rostro hacia un lado ligeramente mientras miraba el liquido de reojo una vez más.

"No he ordenado nada aun"

"Tienes un admirador" La mujer le sonrió mientras cabeceaba ligeramente hacia la barra antes de darse media vuelta y atender el resto de las mesas. La de ojos rojos miro de reojo el punto que le había señalado, pero al no encontrar a nadie particularmente interesante o alguien que ya conociera, volvió su vista al vaso que se encontraba frente a ella; el fuerte olor del alcohol llegaba a su nariz incluso cuando habían muchos otros olores a su alrededor, mostrándole así que era realmente fuerte. Frunció el ceño cuando noto los reflejos rojos que se podían ver en la superficie cuando levanto el vaso- era su favorito. Con su otra mano movió ligeramente la punta de la pequeña sombrilla azul de un lado hacia el otro, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa otra vez.

El azul era su color favorito.

Un suspiro salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, colgando la cabeza de un lado y cerrando los ojos mientras levantaba el vaso otra vez, llevándoselo a los labios. Se enderezo ligeramente cuando el reconocido el conocido sentimiento de fuego bajando por su garganta, sorprendentemente despertando todos sus sentidos y haciendo que olvidara rápidamente lo músculos que habían quedado tensos desde que había reclamado el pago por su último trabajo.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" No necesitaba tener los ojos abiertos para saber que alguien se había sentado en su mesa después de que las palabras salieran de sus labios, como tampoco los necesitaba para saber que esa persona la estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro- tampoco era necesario asegurarse de que era la persona que pensaba que era, porque estaba completamente segura. Por eso, cuando los abrió mientras enderezaba su cabeza y volvía a prácticamente hundirse en su asiento, encontrando una posición que le parecía mil veces más cómoda, ver los ojos claros capitán pirata no tuvo mayor efecto en ella "He sido bastante cuidadosa en esconder cada una de mis huellas estas últimas semanas, después de todo el hombre al que buscaba no era precisamente la persona más dulce de este mundo"

"¿Quién dice que en algún momento te perdí de vista?" Ni la sonrisa ni su mirada se fueron cuando acerco la botella que sostenía en sus manos a sus labios, y a pesar de estar rodando los ojos ante sus acciones, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven mujer segundos después. Las risas que antes habían sido molestas parecieron perder importancia en el fondo, hasta el punto en donde si se concentraba lo suficiente no eran más que murmullos persistentes, el miso sonido un tanto molesto que hacia un mosquito al pasar cerca. Sonrió mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre su palma abierta.

"¿Con eso estas tratando de decirme que me has estado siguiendo desde la última vez que te visite? Porque si no mal recuerdo, eso fue hace cuatro meses"

"Eso es ridículo"

"Por supuesto que lo es" El sarcasmo prácticamente empapaba sus palabras mientras sonrisa de lado, tratando de no reírse ante la expresión 'ofendida' del hombre que tenía en frente, escogiendo tomar otro sorbo para ocultarlo mejor. Los dos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero era más divertido si pretendían que él no sabía lo que ella había estado haciendo desde la última vez que se habían visto- era más divertido pretender que Law no se seguía sintiendo ofendido por lo que había pasado hacia casi un año atrás, porque era bastante obvio que seguía teniendo ese día bien presente en su memoria.

Por lo menos ella si lo tenía bien presente.

"Tienes que ser una persona bastante habilidosa para encontrar a alguien que se dedica a rastrear gente" Ladeo el rostro hacia un lado, aun con la sonrisa en su lugar "O alguien realmente desesperado; tu dime"

"Necesito tu ayuda en algo" La mujer alzo una ceja, expresando su curiosidad y sorpresa abiertamente cuando lo miro fijamente, esperando a que elaborara sus palabras mientras alejaba los recuerdos de su mente por un momento. Teniendo el estilo de vida que había adoptado, no era extraño escuchar ese tipo de peticiones, menos en el lugar en donde se encontraban en ese momento- generalmente sus clientes pensaban que estando en un lugar público para saber con quién estaban tratando era lo mejor para su seguridad, así que los bares siempre eran la primer opción, pero lo que encontraba curioso acerca de la situación era la persona que se lo estaba diciendo en ese momento "Aunque creo que calificarlo como 'ayuda' sería darle mucho peso a la petición"

"¿Entonces qué sería? ¿Un favor?" Ladeo el rostro hacia un lado, moviendo distraídamente el trago que tenía en su mano de manera circular, no haciendo nada en absoluto para esconder la curiosidad que sentía acerca de sus palabras. Una sonrisa entretenida se formo en sus labios por solamente un par de segundos "¿Acaso me quieres ofrecer un trabajo? Tengo que decir que no estoy en la mejor forma en estos momentos, acabo de regresar de uno y la verdad es que pensaba tomarme unas vacaciones" Una mueca cruzo su rostro mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa otra vez, llevándose la sombrilla de papel en su mano cuando volvió a recostarse contra su asiento "Aunque de todas maneras estoy segura de que en cualquier momento la persona que me contrato hace un par de días va a aparecer con otro 'detalle sin completar' que no había 'visto' en el contrato. Pero podría hacer una excepción si eres tú, por el bien de nuestra amistad incluso te cobrare solamente la mitad"

"Es una invitación" Aclaro, obviamente divertido con su argumento.

"¿A qué?"

"A una cacería"

Yue supo instantemente que eso no podía ser bueno.

Eso no podía ser bueno en lo mas mínimo.

Y probablemente no podía _no_ terminar en un baño de sangre.

Pero había un pequeño detalle que le permitía a la mujer no pensar en eso solo por un instante, algo que tenía que dejar en claro desde un principio.

"Law" Las palabras lentamente empezaron a salir de sus labios, y por un momento deseo que el ruido se hiciera más alto, pero aun así sabia que él podría escucharla casi perfectamente. Trato de no mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo decía, un acto desesperado que Yue intento mantener por el mayor tiempo posible. Mordió su labio ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía retrasarlo más de la cuenta. Así que tomando una respiración profunda, trato de esperar lo mejor, aunque sabía que eso era en vano "Aunque diga que si a esta invitación, espero que sepas que no significa que este aceptando la otra"

Su ceño se frunció incluso antes de poder haber terminado de decir las últimas palabras, probablemente sabiendo muy en el fondo que esa era la respuesta que iba a obtener.

"¿Por qué?" Por eso él ni siquiera intento esconder la disconformidad y el creciente enojo en su voz, y lo que había en el trasfondo era pura frustración, probablemente por todas las veces que había recibido una negativa de su parte.

Law era igual o incluso más terco de lo que recordaba de cuando eran niños.

Era impresionante como tener la libertad de hacer lo que deseaba también le daba la retorcida sensación de que eso le daba el derecho de arrastrar a los demás en sus decisiones solamente porque tenían algún tipo de relación con él, y solo para dejarlo en claro, Yue se refería a que al parecer el _hombre _no entendía que ella pudiera ir por tanto tiempo en contra de sus opiniones, porque para él ninguna de sus razones tenían algún tipo de validez- incluso había empezado a pensar que la voz que a veces aparecía en el fondo de su mente par recordarle lo estúpida que era su actitud era la voz del cirujano de la muerte.

Y no importaba como lo vieras, eso no podía ser bueno.

"Ya sabes porque"

"Tu respuesta esta nublada por tu sentido del honor" Se cruzo de brazos, reclinándose en su silla y adoptando la misma posición en que Yue había visto tantas veces. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y la mujer intento rodar los ojos, pero sabía que su humor empeoraría si no mantenía el contacto visual "No le muestres ese tipo de cosas a una persona que no te la devolverá; sabes que él nunca te daría la opción de elegir, nunca trataría de escuchar tu opinión acerca del asunto, y eso es el equivalente de lo que tú estás haciendo por él"

Dentro de una cantidad de semanas que no tenia realmente claras, se cumpliría un año desde la primera vez que había escuchado ese pequeño discurso, y Yue estaba cerca de decir que se lo sabía de memoria.

Aun podía recordar el sonido de que había hecho el mini Den Den Mushi cuando ella lo había tirado sobre el barandal del submarino con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular, y ciertamente aun podía recordar la expresión que tenia Law cuando ella se volteo a verlo, probablemente esperando a que esa fuera la respuesta que se había estado esperando. Entonces por lógica, también era obvio que podía recordar la expresión de enojo de su amigo de la infancia, la cual poco a poco se transformo en confusión, cuando después de segundos había dejado claro que no estaba dentro de sus planes quedarse con él. En ese momento ni siquiera ella misma a que planes se estaba refiriendo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para encontrar algo en lo que fuera buena. Además, tenía un detalle que por más extraño y masoquista que se escuchara, era perfecto para ella en ese momento.

No había elegido a Doflamingo.

Pero tampoco había elegido a Law.

Sonaría sumamente egoísta que se había elegido a ella misma, pero era lo que generalmente se captaba cuando se escuchaba su decisión. La verdad que nunca se había molestado en aclarar, era que había elegido cometer la doble traición, porque quedándose con uno sabia que sentiría como si estuviera traicionando al otro; si se quedaba con Law sentiría como si estuviera traicionando al hombre que ciertamente la había cuidado toda su vida, el que le había dado techo y comida, cosas que en los últimos años había aprendido eran difíciles de obtener y algo por lo que dar gracias. Pero si se queda con Doflamingo, estaría traicionando a Law después de haberlo encontrado, la persona que le había enseñado que fuera de su habitación había cosas que su mente nunca podría llegar a imaginar, la persona por la que en esos momentos Yue sabía que era caminar bajo el sol y la lluvia.

Una opción la asustaba.

La otra opción le hacía sentirse enferma.

Así que no elegir ninguna de las dos realmente pareció la mejor elección en ese momento, y aunque a la voz de lo más profundo de su mente le decía que era una persona realmente estúpida por preocuparse por cosas como esa, el lado lógico de Yue seguía insistiendo en pensar lo más constantemente posible que había hecho lo correcto en elegir lo que había elegido.

Y como también es obvio, eso no significaba que Law fuera a estar de acuerdo con su decisión.

Era difícil no darse cuenta de eso cuando se lo decía en la cara todas y cada una de las veces que se 'encontraban por casualidad'; entiéndase con eso todas las veces que se había encontrado siendo arrastrada a un submarino amarillo por un oso polar vestido de anaranjado para horas después escapando del mismo submarino sola y únicamente porque sabía cómo amenazar a Law.

"No creo haber tomado lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación tan seria y estúpida como esta, cuando ya la hemos tenido por lo menos cincuenta veces en los últimos once meses. Y solo para aclarar, no planeo emborracharme esta noche, así que supongo que no podremos hablar de ese tema de todas formas" Sabia que el asunto no le hacía ningún tipo de gracia, pero no era como si pudiera cambiar su forma de pensar a esas alturas, así que opto por dejar el asunto de lado y cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible "¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda de todas maneras? Invitación o no, mis habilidades fueron lo primero que se te vino a la mente, o por lo menos la primera cosa que mencionaste"

"Necesito información" Después de un momento, Law suspiro con pesadez, reconociendo sus intenciones. De todas maneras no iba a olvidar el asunto, pero al aparecer el tema que le traía era algo bastante importante "Necesito nombres y lugares exactos. Sabes con quien hablar para conseguir lo que necesito, si es que ese tipo de información está fuera de tu red, lo cual de todas maneras dudo"

"La adulación te podrá llevar a muchas partes con el resto de la población femenina, pero si crees que eso va a funcionar conmigo, estas muy equivocado" Los dos sonrieron de la misma forma después de eso, y Yue tomo el resto de su bebida en un solo movimiento, aun sosteniendo la sombrilla en su mano. Cuando dejo el vaso sobre la mesa capto por el rabillo del ojo como a unas mesas de distancias un grupo de hombres los miraban 'discretamente', aunque decir que la miraban a ella era ridículo cuando era obvio que los movimientos que analizaban eran los de Law; sabía que su reputación había crecido en los últimos meses. Miro la espada del pirata un momento antes de fruncir el ceño ligeramente, ladeando el rostro hacia un lado cuando noto la ligera mancha roja que se encontraba en el mango de la espada "Law" Aun cuando él le había dado su completa atención después de decir su nombre, Yue miro un segundo más la mancha roja, sabiendo inmediatamente que era- sintió que prácticamente podía oler la sangre desde donde se encontraba. Levanto el rostro, mirándolo con un sentimiento que se encontraba en medio de la curiosidad y el cansancio, tratando de no imaginarse la escena en la cual el hombre había estado antes de encontrarse con ella "¿Específicamente de que es la cacería?"

Estaba esperando que le preguntara.

La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se lo decía.

El hombre se levanto tranquilamente, tomando su nodachi con una mano en el proceso. Una vez de pie extendió una mano hacia ella, con una sonrisa calma y de lado en el rostro, esperando un movimiento de su parte. Yue no rompió el contacto visual, preguntándose si realmente era una buena aceptar esa invitación- sentía que los detalles no le iban a gustar mucho que digamos. Pero algo en la manera en la que le ofrecía su mano le decía que de alguna manera u otra, buscaría la forma de meterla en el asunto quisiera o no quisiera, así que prefirió hacer como si la elección realmente fuera de ella y tomo su mano, permitiendo que la jalara ligeramente hasta quedar de pie a su lado mientras dejaba la sombrilla sobre la mesa y al lado de su vaso vacio. Cuando Law entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, Yue realmente quiso tomar esa acción como una medida preventiva para que no saliera corriendo cuando respondiera su pregunta- _realmente _hizo un esfuerzo intenso por ignorar los dos latidos de mas que se presionaron contra su pecho, tratando de centrar su atención en la sonrisa un tanto torcida que Law tenía en su rostro, concentrándose en que eso realmente no podía ser bueno.

"Cacería de corazones"

Y al parecer en eso tenía razón.


	19. Reina de Corazones

A decir verdad tanto este capítulo como el anterior son los capítulos que menos me gustan, no es que los odie, pero no sabía cómo poner esta información necesaria de otra forma. **PERO, tengo que decir que el próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, la verdad es que tal vez mi favorito. No lo público en conjunto a este porque tengo que ahorrar material XD**

**PD: La razón por la que esto se lee mucho como relleno es porque, como saben, yo solo escribo escenas exactas con descripciones que la enlazan con los eventos pasados, por eso es que las cosas parecen tan salidas del aire. Me disculpo si no es del gusto de alguien, espero que el próximo capítulo sea mejor, realmente estoy trabajando para que lo sea aunque las escenas entre futuras parejas no sean lo mío en lo mas mínimo.**

**Kogata: De pequeño tamaño.**

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.

* * *

Más que sentir que algo estaba mal, lo primero que Law sintió cuando vio a los hombres inconscientes en el suelo y a la mayoría del bar vacio, solo segundos después de haber entrado, fue una inmensa curiosidad.

Una mirada a sus subordinados, los cuales se encontraban sentados en una esquina, y supo que no habían sido ellos. Busco con la mirada su siguiente opción, aunque no era la más posible, pasando por los pocos valientes que habían decidido quedarse dentro del local, todos rostros conocidos por recompensas mas no lo suficientemente importantes como para captar su intención por más de un par de segundos, y también estudiando las puertas que daban a los baños, esperando a que ella saliera en cualquier momento; pero cuando no lo hizo sintió como todas las piezas empezaban a ordenarse dentro de su mente. Una ceja se alzo casi involuntariamente en su rostro cuando termino de entender lo que había pasado antes de que hiciera acto de presencia.

Por un momento dejo la duda de lado cuando su tripulación se reunió a su alrededor, probablemente ya habiendo empezado a tomar tiempo antes de que hubiera regresado, brindando por el título con el que su capitán había regresado de Mariejoa, al que ellos no tenían permitido el paso por lo que tuvieron que esperarlo en Shabondy. Normalmente, un Shichibukai no sería algo que celebrarse, pero puesto que habían trabajo tanto para que su capitán pudiera reunir esos cien corazones poco importaba- además, era el capitán, él no podía hacer malas elecciones ¿No?

A veces la lealtad de esos hombres era realmente impresionante.

Después de haberse sentado en la esquina que habían reclamado y empezar a tomar con más consciencia de la que obviamente tenía su tripulación, escaneo el bar una última vez con sus ojos- era normal que saliera por su cuenta, pero nunca había tardado tanto como ese día, así que la pregunta tarde o temprano salió a relucir, y todos y cada uno de los presentes sabían a quien se refería aun sin decir nombre.

"¿Dónde está?" La mayoría de las voces se fueron con su pregunta, y los que no estaban muy ocupados tomando de sus propios tragos tenían muecas en la cara, como si el tema no fuera el mejor, mirando de reojo a los hombres que lentamente el dueño del bar trataba de arrastrar por el piso y fuera del medio del local, dándole la certeza a Law de que si había estado en lo correcto en pensar que ella lo había hecho. La imagen mental de ella peleando con hombres dos veces su tamaño no era algo raro en esos días, habiendo Yue estado en su compañía por varios meses ya, además de que resultaba bastante graciosa y entretenido de ver la mayoría de las veces. Lamentaba habérselo perdido.

"Salió a la parte trasera hace una hora" Dijo Bepo a su lado, totalmente aliviado al tener a su capitán devuelta en una pieza- el había sido el primero quien había mostrado signos de no estar de acuerdo con su decisión, solo por el mero pensamientos de que no era para nada seguro ¿Pero que era seguro en una vida de piratas? "Estaba bastante molesta capitán, así que no le dijimos nada"

"¿Bastante molesta? ¡Estaba hecha una furia!" Sanso, prácticamente su mano derecha en el campo medico, soltó una carcajada después de tomar un largo trago de la botella que sostenía en la mano "Ella vino primero, y cuando llegamos esos tipos le estaban diciendo algo; no duraron un minuto después de eso capitán, Kogata estaba prácticamente soltando humo por las orejas" Señalo con la botella los hombres que arrastraban por el piso fuera de local, riendo otra vez "No somos lo suficientemente suicidas como para preguntarle- no _soy_ lo suficientemente suicida para preguntarle, después de todo fui yo el que le enseño a pelear, se lo que puede hacer esa mocosa"

"¿Tu solamente?"

"Ah, bueno, ustedes son detalles secundarios"

"¿Alguno llego a escuchar que le decían?" Después de ver como Penguin y Shachi básicamente armaban una pelea con Sanso, Law se volteo al resto de su tripulación, pasando por todos y cada uno de los rostros mientras preguntaba. Hubieron varias voces respondiendo negativamente, y Law suspiro un poco; fuera lo que fuera, era prácticamente seguro que no podía ser bueno.

El sonido de la puerta trasera del bar abriéndose fue casi cero cuando Law puso pie fuera del local, encontrándose a sí mismo en un callejón no tan estrecho como lo había esperado. Miro el cielo un momento- era posible que empezara a llover pronto, así que tendría que ser rápido. Miro hacia su izquierda, y al no encontrar nada miro hacia el otro extremo, encontrándose con unas cajas aparentemente vacías antes de poder ver la punta de las botas negras que eran más que familiares. Cuando se acerco a ella alzo una ceja- ni siquiera se había movido cuando su sombra se unió con la de ella. Aunque si estaba tan molesta como le habían descrito probablemente no era para menos.

"No debería dejarte sola por tanto tiempo" Recostó su pierna derecha contra una de las cajas, tomando nota el fuerte agarre que ella tenía sobre un pedazo de madera que probablemente había encontrado tirado por alguna parte. Como era de esperarse, con su voz ella salió de su ensoñación, volteando a verlo con una mirada sorprendida en el rostro. Law sonrió de lado "Cuando te aburres buscas cosas un tanto problemáticas para ocupar tu tiempo; podrías arruinar mi reputación"

"Tú no tienes ningún tipo de moral para decir eso… ¿Y en qué crees que se _basa _tu _reputación_?" Bufo en voz baja, una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios; era probable que ya hubiera pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que su cabeza se enfriara un poco. Law frunció el ceño ligeramente, observando los movimientos torpes de sus hombros cuando se balanceaba de lado a lado- eso era algo que simplemente no estaba bien viniendo de la persona que estaba sentada frente a él. Su mirada perdida tampoco era algo con lo que se sintiera exactamente cómodo, además de que su sonrisa se desvaneció casi tan rápido como había llegado, indicándole que algo definitivamente estaba fuera de su lugar.

"¿Has estado tomando? ¿Esa es la razón por la que terminaste en una pelea en un bar? No sabía que ese fuera tu estilo"

"No soy el tipo de mujeres que ahogan sus penas en alcohol" Murmuro entre dientes, mirando hacia el otro lado de la estrecha calle, fijando sus ojos en las luces que se podían ver sobre los edificios- desde donde estaban el parque de diversiones no era más que formas borrosas con luces que parecían vivas, moviéndose de un lado para el otro sin descanso. Pero Law estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola con una ceja alzada como para notar los pequeños detalles que ella estaba tratando de describir en su propia mente, tratando de alejar lo pensamientos que no harían mas que seguir arruinando la noche. Se suponía que iban a celebrar- se suponía que iba a recibirlo con una sonrisa aunque pensara que lo que estaba haciendo era una de las cosas más estúpidas a las que pudo haber llegado, porque pasara lo que pasara ella siempre lo apoyaría en lo que quisiera hacer. Sería una estúpida si no lo hiciera después de haberlo ayudado por meses a recolectar todos esos corazones.

Pero entonces todo se arruino.

"¿Penas?" La palabra salió de sus labios con un tono un tanto divertido, pero al ver que no tuvo ningún tipo de efecto en ella, y que no recibió ningún tipo de mirada mordaz o algún gesto infantil que se intentara parecerse a uno de enfado, el poco humor que le encontraba a la situación se desvaneció casi inmediatamente "Sigues sin decirme que pudo haber causado tu ira de esa forma"

Ella no subió la mirada, tampoco dio indicios de que planeaba moverse de ese lugar en los próximos momentos. Inconscientemente una de sus manos paso al papel que estaba escondido a su otro lado, su agarre teniendo la misma fuerza que había utilizado con la madera que aun sostenía en la otra, sintiendo el material arrugarse dentro de su puño y sabiendo que aunque destruyera ese, ya habían millones de copias alrededor del mundo para ese momento. Pero si él estaba preguntando significa que no sabía lo que había pasado, lo que llevaba a que todas maneras se lo tendría que explicar.

"Al parecer esto llego en el periódico de esta mañana, realmente no lo sé. Esos… hombres me lo restregaron en la cara, con burlas de por medio" Sostuvo algo entre sus manos para que Law pudiera agarrarlo, aun sin mover la vista de donde la tenia, y el ahora Shichibukai alzo una ceja cuando noto incluso con solamente los faroles altos como fuente de luz que la hoja no era nada más y nada menos que un cartel de búsqueda. En silencio lo tomo en sus manos, abriéndolo lo suficiente como para ver la foto impresa y los números de la recompensa fueran visibles, como coincidencia siendo la misma suma que habían ofrecido por su cabeza en su primer cartel de búsqueda, el gran "30" seguido por varios ceros. Cuando aliso el papel lo suficiente, también fue capaz de leer un hombre.

No lo entendió.

Pero eso no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a decir en voz alta hasta que lo analizara con propiedad, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para hacerlo.

El nombre no le era familiar, y si había conocido a alguna persona llamada 'Aki' en el pasado, no había sido lo suficientemente importante como para recordarla. La razón por la que el nombre el trajo tanta confusión fue el hecho de que, ciertamente, no era el nombre de la persona que habían fotografiado- aunque la foto estuviera ligeramente movida podía reconocer la tela azul claro que Yue tanto había querido comprar en la primera isla a la que habían ido después de que aceptara a pasar unos meses dentro del submarino mientras llevaban la 'cacería' acabo, envolviendo su cabeza y solo dejando una abertura para sus ojos, los cuales debido al ángulo del cual había sido tomado la fotografía no se podían realmente identificar.

Pasada la confusión inicial, su cerebro hizo conexión directa con lo que estaba pasando y con la actitud de la mujer que reconocía como su mejor amiga.

"No muestra tu rostro" Dijo después de un momento, tratando de encontrarle los puntos 'positivos' ya que era claro que todos los negativos ella los tenia bien presente. Probablemente habían sido las primeras cosas que pasaron por su mente la primera vez que lo vio "Tus ojos se ven borrosos, no se nota que son rojos"

"No se ve mi pelo, y obviamente ese no es mi nombre" Siguió ella, pero su expresión no cambio ni por un solo instante, manteniendo la impresión de que su mente estaba lejos de ese lugar, a pesar de que ella sin duda alguna seguía ahí "Se inventaron otro porque lo más probable es que no quieran admitir que no tengan la información completa, pero eso no significa que no estén buscando encontrar el verdadero " Él dejo la espada en el suelo, sentándose de espaldas la pared y a su lado; incluso desde donde estaba, Law pudo ver perfectamente como sostenía con más fuerza la madera, llegando al punto en donde sus nudillos llegaron a ser blancos "Esto fue pura suerte, pero lo seguirán intentando hasta que lo consigan, Law. Es fácil cambiar un nombre, es fácil cambiar una foto- lo harán apenas tengan la oportunidad. No les gusta no saber con lo que se están enfrentando"

Sabía que la estaba mirando, pero se sentía incapaz de devolver la mirada.

Estaba molesta- estaba molesta consigo misma por dejar que algo como eso pasara ¿Le había faltado más cuidado? ¿Era eso? ¿Se había abierto mucho en las peleas que habían atravesado? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿O qué fue lo que no hizo? Estaba consciente del tipo de cosas que podían pasar en el preciso momento en el que había pisado el submarino de Trafalgar Law, y había estado preparada para evitar la situación de la que había estado huyendo casi por un año completo. La palabra frustración ni siquiera se asemejaba a lo que sentía en ese momento.

"Esto es exactamente lo que no quería que pasara" Murmuro entre dientes, tirando el trozo de madera contra la pared que estaba a unos metros frente a ellos, tal vez con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria.

Si su cabeza tenía un precio, entonces _él _sabría donde estaba.

Si _él_ sabía dónde estaba, entonces vendría a buscarla.

Si _él_ venía a buscarla, entonces mataría a Law.

Era una formula bastante sencilla.

**_Pero no era una opción. _**

"Tu cara está cubierta, él no tiene por qué pensar que eres tú" Law siguió el pedazo de madera con sus ojos por un segundo "No eres la única persona con un cartel de búsqueda así, he perdido la cuenta de cuantos enmascarados he visto- toma como ejemplo al segundo al mando de Eustass-ya"

"Lo sé" Asintió lentamente. Después de un momento cuando ninguno de los dos hablo, Yue se movió ligeramente desde donde estaba hasta que su brazo tocaba el de Law, y inclinando la cabeza hasta que logro recostarse de su hombro, cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba "Lo sé" Repitió en voz baja "Pero aun así…"

Eran momentos como esos cuando la culpa intentaba literalmente comérsela viva.

Era la razón por la que evitaba pensar en eso la mayoría de las veces.

Frías gotas cayeron del cielo y sobre ellos con ligereza, haciendo que los dos miraran hacia arriba al mismo tiempo. Las nubes oscuras habían cubierto todo el cielo nocturno, y era probable que esas gotas fueran el aviso de que tenían que salir de ahí y rápido. Si comprendieron el mensaje no hicieron nada en un principio, simplemente mirando las nubes y las ahora casi constantes gotas caer.

Era una vista un tanto deprimente.

Algo que Yue reconocía no ayudaba en nada con la situación.

"Deberíamos volver dentro" Comento la joven mujer después de un rato de silencio, separando la cabeza de donde la había puesto. Los dos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, y Yue estiro un poco los brazos hacia arriba, sintiendo como la preocupación tomaba un lugar casi permanente en su estomago, así que gruño ligeramente casi de inmediato mientras bajaba los brazos otra vez. Solo había una manera de borrarla casi completamente, así que lo miro con una sonrisa pequeña después de que Law levanto su nodachi, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él ya estaba hablando.

"Solo quiero asegurarme de que sepas que significa esto" Por un momento él quedaron en silencio. Esa era la única prueba que le faltaba a Yue para demostrar que la _realmente _sabia como arruinar momentos solamente con sus comentarios, los que seguía encontrando increíblemente innecesarios.

"A pesar de todo lo estas disfrutando ¿Verdad?" Bufo sin ningún tipo de decoro, pero sin embargo ladeo el rostro hacia un lado, mirando el cielo y evitando sus ojos a toda costa mientras aceptaba la situación. Eso también entraba a la categoría de frustrante, y hería su orgullo en una cantidad considerable, tal vez por el hecho de que había sido _ella_ en primer lugar quien se había negado a siquiera considerar la opción, y también había sido _ella_ la que se había rehusado millones de veces. _Tenía_ que haber sabido la primera vez que le pregunto que terminaría arrinconada entre la espada y la pared, casi literalmente, así que en ese momento no le quedaba más que murmurar su respuesta entre dientes "Si, lo entiendo"

"¿Y tu respuesta?"

Y él lo estaba disfrutando.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, tal vez por lo irónico de la situación, tal vez porque finalmente Trafalgar Law la había vuelto tan loca como él.

"Ya que me dejaste sola con un grupo de hombres más un oso por tres días y tres noches, sería bastante caballeroso de tu parte pagar mi primera ronda, capitán"

"Sus deseos son ordenes" Una mueca inmediatamente cruzo el rostro de Yue, sabiendo lo que vendría después de la reverencia que hizo Law con la parte superior de su cuerpo y el brazo cruzado sobre el pecho- el hecho de que fuera un hombre que odiara seguir ordenes con toda su alma casi hacia que se escuchara ridículo. Miro de reojo el cartel de búsqueda que yacía en el suelo, preguntándose si en algún momento de su vida se acostumbraría al apodo que se le había dado 'oficialmente'. Law levanto el rostro mientras sonreía divertido, notando su disconformidad mientras alcanzaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, algo que por alguna razón había tomado como habito en los últimos meses, y que le habían ganado a Yue incontables horas de lucha contra Sanso para que quedara claro que entre Law y ella no había nada más que amistad desde hacía años… una muy fuerte amistad "Reina de corazones"

Y probablemente ese sobrenombre no la ayudaría en nada cuando Sanso se enterara.

No era que compartir un cuarto con Law ayudara a la situación tampoco, pero eso era necesario. Law había_ jurado_ que las otras habitaciones estaban ocupadas con materiales extremadamente delicados, así que no podría tener su propio cuarto.

Y por eso mismo el ahora Shichibukai seguía esperando el grito de furia de su amiga de la infancia cuando se diera cuenta de que esa era una de las mentiras más grandes que había dicho en toda su vida- porque, en algún momento tenía que darse cuenta de las tres habitaciones vacías que habían en el submarino ¿No?

* * *

Y si, es insufriblemente lenta respecto a la relación que tiene con Law.

Pero eso tiene que cambiar ¿No?


	20. Saberlo

Solo para que lo sepan, si es que no lo han notado aun: NO, repito, NO SOY BUENA con escenas ROMANTICAS y ciertamente esto es mi mejor esfuerzo, teniendo en cuenta que estoy escribiendo sobre ellos dos.

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.

* * *

El inconsciente de Yue lo sabía.

Su inconsciente sabía que _él_ lo sabía.

Su inconsciente sabía que él sabía que Yue _no _lo sabía.

Por lo tanto su inconsciente también sabía que él sabía que el inconsciente de Yue sabía que todo el mundo lo sabía, menos la de ojos rojos.

Pero eso no era completamente verdad.

No era como si ella no lo supiera.

No era como si ella fuera ciega, y por eso no notaba como él la miraba.

No era como si ella fuera sorda, y por eso no notaba como el tono con el que él le hablaba era completamente diferente al que usaba con el resto del mundo.

No era como si ella fuera estúpida, y por eso pensaba que el contacto físico que él exigía de ella en todo momento era parte de una _fuete amistad_, hasta llegar al punto en donde se había acostumbrado a solamente tener una mano disponible por todas las veces y por todas las horas que él la mantenía a su lado mediante su mano.

No era como si ella no lo supiera, _de verdad_.

Yue lo ignoraba

O tal vez lo bloqueaba, esa era una palabra que también podía ser utilizada para describirlo.

Hacerlo incluso entraba en su la lista de reacciones naturales que se activaban cuando él estaba cerca, que era la mayoría del tiempo, por no decir todo el día. Era básicamente olvidarse de cualquier momento que pudiera indicarle lo que era obvio para el resto del mundo menos para ella, porque para Yue era muy fácil no ver lo que no quería ver.

Era entrarse a golpes con Sanso para establecer el punto de que ellos simplemente no entendían su amistad.

Era pretender que sostener la mano del otro era una seña de que se habían extrañado.

Era reírse animadamente de todas las personas que los habían confundido por una pareja en las islas que habían visitado.

Era escaparse al baño una o dos veces al día para que nadie viera el sonrojo que lentamente se iba acumulando en sus mejillas. O en su defecto también servía la sala de entrenamiento; golpear el saco de arena era una excelente forma de confundir su sonrojo con actividad física.

Era quejarse en voz baja cuando Law tumbaba todas las noches la barrera de almohadas que ella había puesto entre los dos al momento de dormir y ella despertaba con una innecesaria fuente de calor humano a su lado, la cual la dejaba fija en su lugar hasta que él decidiera despertarse y dejar de usarla como oso de peluche.

Era, en términos simples, ignorar todo lo que sugiriera algo entre ellos dos.

Porque había algo que tanto Yue como su inconsciente sabían a la perfección, aunque la mujer lo ignorara cuando le era posible.

Si lo dejaba acercarse demasiado, si dejaba que derrumbara la pared de amistad que habían levantado por tantos años, si aceptaba lo que todo el mundo esperaba que pasara en cualquier momento, Trafalgar Law la volvería completamente loca.

Y ella era extremadamente cuidadosa.

Porque era probable que ese dato fuera algo que Law también sabia.

"¡Eso es ridículo- eres ridículo!"

"¡La negación es el primero paso a la aceptación!"

"¡No hay _nada _que aceptar! ¡Los marines son estúpidos por siquiera pensar en poner algo tan equivocado y fuera de lugar como eso- _tú _eres estúpido por siquiera repetirlo! ¡Es solamente un _estúpido _sobreno-"

"A mí me parece que está bien"

_Silencio total. _

Yue miro con la boca ligeramente abierta al oso que la tripulación tenía como segundo al mando. En momentos de aburrimiento, como lo era ese precisamente, la tripulación buscaba cualquier tipo de cosa sobre la que hablar, y en todas esas ocasiones no pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que Sanso rompía el silencio con un comentario acerca de ella- el resto de la tripulación suponía que era porque ella era la única persona que reaccionaba inmediatamente ante sus provocaciones, pero sin embargo no trataban de detenerlo, tal vez porque no querían interponerse en el camino de esa mujer en particular cuando estaba molesta, o tal vez fuera porque ellos también estaban aburridos y querían algo divertido en lo que entretenerse. Generalmente nadie se metía, ni siquiera Law aunque más de una vez tanto Yue como Sanso habían terminado con moretones que duraron semanas en desaparecer, por esa misma razón era sorprenderte a escuchar a Bepo a hacer un comentario; más específicamente, haciendo un comentario que apoyara a Sanso.

"¿Tu también Bepo? ¡Pensaba que estabas de mi lado!" Sanso sonrió victorioso ante sus palabras, mirando con una sonrisa de lado a lado como la mujer dirigía su atención hacia el oso, quien para la sorpresa de todos no se disculpo inmediatamente. El tema de ese día había sido acerca de su 'sobrenombre', y la discusión había comenzado porque Sanso había dicho que si la marina la llamaba 'Reina de Corazones' era porque incluso para ellos la relación entre su capitán y Yue era _obvia_.

"Pero es lógico, Yue" Ahora todos miraban expectantes al oso, quien al mismo tiempo estaba mirando a Yue como si fuera sorprendente que ella no pudiera entender algo tan fácil como eso. La mujer incluso estuvo tentada a pedirle que explicara a lo que se refería, pero se arrepintió segundos después de haberlo pensado cuando el oso hablo como si de todas maneras se lo hubiera preguntado "Porque cuando el capitán sea el Rey de los Piratas, tu de igual manera vas a seguir siendo su reina"

Esas palabras y las risas que le siguieron, las cuales resonaron por todo el comedor e incluso hizo eco en los pasillos, acompañas de la sonrisa triunfante de Law quien había entrado en la habitación _justamente _en ese momento, inmediatamente la mandaron directo a la sala de entrenamiento y la hicieron cerrar la puerta tras ella con la mayor fuerza posible- mejor que pensaran que estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para romper el saco de arena. Y ahí se quedo la siguiente hora, utilizado el lavamanos del pequeño baño para mojar su cara con agua helada hasta que sus dedos se arrugaron, creyendo que de esa manera el sonrojo y el calor que se habían acumulado en sus mejillas se irían. Aunque no era como si realmente estuviera funcionando…

Ni siquiera quería ver su reflejo en el espejo que estaba contra la pared.

Así que eligió quitarse las botas y envolver sus manos con vendas para evitar que se hiciera daño a sí misma, parándose frente al saco de arena mientras respiraba profundo.

**_THUD_**

No era culpa de Bepo- no _podía _culpar a Bepo cuando ella prácticamente lo amaba por ser tan, en sus palabras, adorablemente adorable, así que mientras lanzaba los primeros golpes decidido que la culpa era de Sanso. Culpar a Sanso estaba bien, era lo que siempre había hecho, y era algo que había resultado a la perfección hasta ese momento; además, _él_ había sido el que había comenzado con los comentarios increíblemente innecesarios incluso antes de que su cartel de búsqueda saliera, y _él_ había él siempre era el que comenzaba sus peleas y _él_ era el que había hecho fastidiarla su meta de vida además de pasatiempo preferido.

Sí, todo era culpa de Sanso.

Trato de mantener eso en mente mientras se dejaba caer sentada en el suelo, aun mirando el saco de arena mientras respiraba agitadamente. Ese tipo de cosas la ayudaba a despejar su mente, aunque terminara casi completamente sin aire. Cerró los ojos mientras recostaba su espalda contra el suelo, sintiendo el frio del metal atravesando su camisa, aunque no tuvo ningún tipo de efecto al estar acostumbrada- el submarino estaba, después de todo, completamente construido de metal. Estar encerrada en un espacio como eso por tanto tiempo con nada que más que hombres y un oso para hablar la había hecho odiar la testosterona.

Oh, no- mentira, era injusto decir eso cuando también estaba 'Lina', el okama que probablemente le doblaba la estatura y trabajaba en la cocina, aunque estaba completamente segura de que ese no era su nombre de verdad.

"¿Te molesta tanto?" Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, encontrándose con la mirada conocido de Law, quien estaba pie cerca de su cabeza mientras la miraba con la misma expresión que siempre tenía cada vez que se encontraba con un mapa en los botines que obtenían- eso solo podía significar que encontraba esa situación bastante divertida. Yue sintió una vena presionarse ligeramente contra su frente mientras fruncía el ceño, concentrándose más en el hecho de que se estaba burlando de ella que en el hecho de que podía sentir su corazón acelerarse.

"Claro que me molesta ¡Algún día voy a hacer que se siente sobre sus rodillas a pedir perdón por todos y cada esos comentarios tan… tan… ugh, ni siquiera puedo encontrar la palabra!" Levantaba y bajaba las piernas constantemente, presionando los talones contra el metal una y otra vez, decidida a mantener dentro de la habitación algún tipo de sonido constante. Si dejaba que se quedara en silencio entonces sabía que habría salida de esa situación.

"No me refería a eso" A pesar de que un rastro de humor se pudo ver momentáneamente en sus ojos, Law había cambiado a una expresión un tanto más seria de lo común. Generalmente a su alrededor su manera de ser era un tanto más ligera en comparación a como se comportaba a otros momentos, pero esa no era la ocasión. Ladeo el rostro hacia un lado, confusión obvia en sus ojos.

"¿No?"

Si hubiera sabido que iba a decir después de eso, hubiera salido corriendo de esa habitación.

"¿Tanto te moleta la idea de ser mi reina?"

"_Bueno, maldita sea_"

Prefirió no llevar sus pensamientos a palabras.

Y repentinamente no pudo mover sus talones más. Tal vez el silencio y la tensión duraran un segundo, dos a lo máximo, pero fue suficiente para que toda clase de opciones y posibilidades pasaran por la mente de la mujer, y habían pasado por las suficientes cosas como para saber que estaba pasando lo mismo en la mente Law ¿Qué exactamente estaba pensando en ese momento? ¿Qué quería sacar de ese momento? Sabía que la frustraba no poder leerlo, y era por eso que ponía una máscara en ese momento, pero al contrario de molestarse o sentirse frustrada, respiro lo más profundo que pudo en nerviosismo.

Opto por tragar grueso y tratar de aparentar que no estaba sudando frio.

"…¿Estas preguntando porque…?"

"Me parece más curioso el hecho de que tu estés respondiendo con una pregunta" Alzo una ceja, como si eso fuera realmente curioso o sorprendente. En qué momento y como se había vuelto tan buen actor estaba completamente fuera de su conocimiento, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que siempre había sido así, solo que no se había dado cuenta- de todas maneras se quedo quieta como piedra mientras Law analizaba su rostro con sus ojos claros, inclinándose casi completamente y cubriéndola con su sombra, sonriendo de lado ligeramente "Aunque no podría llamar eso una respuesta ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" Murmuro entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. No le gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, más que nada porque no sabía de qué exactamente estaban hablando- Ella había preguntado en primer lugar porque realmente no entendía que pretendía su capitán y amigo con esas palabras. Pensaba que ya había dejado en claro que no quería que le hablara en código, porque realmente era insufrible.

"¿Qué se supone estás haciendo _tu_?"

Esa conversación realmente no tenía ningún tipo de sentido y/o base, pero aun así…

"¿Cómo haces para que siempre suene como si estuviera haciendo algo realmente malo?" Murmuro entre dientes, teniendo la ligera impresión de que estaba en una posición desventajosa, aunque si Law se

"No te molestes por algo como eso" Sus palabras obviamente lo divertían, su sonrisa y sus ojos lo demostraban. Con lo Yue no contaba era con que se sentaría a su lado en el suelo aun cuando ella no se había movido de su posición, mirándola de la misma forma, pero ella no se movió de un solo centímetro- bueno, realmente si lo hizo, pero para alejarse de él como podía cuando su espalda seguía recostada sobre el piso. Gruño levemente cuando Law alzo una ceja, obviamente notando sus acciones; lo único por lo que Yue rezaba era porque no se diera cuenta también de que su pulso se había acelerado con solo su cercanía "Creía que para nuestro tipo de relación ya esa fase había quedado atrás" Añadió a sus previas palabras.

"Déjame tranquila" Murmuro mientras daba la vuelta sobre su costado, dándole la espalda. Maldijo mentalmente cuando aun así podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella, también se maldijo mentalmente a ella misma por ser tan estúpidamente débil ¿Qué acaso no había pasado meses evitando ese tipo de situaciones? ¿Qué acaso no había pasado meses planeando formas de ignorar el sentimiento que se formaba en su estomago? Él implemente tenía que arruinarlo ¿No? Todos sus intentos de mantener su cordura intacta incluso después de haberse unido a su tripulación.

Yue cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Realmente estaba cansada de estar en situaciones así.

Pero no podía hacérselo saber.

Realmente estaba cansada de ignorarlo.

Pero no podía no hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Incluso ella ya no lo sabía. Solo sabía que no podía no hacerlo.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando sintió la cercanía de algo.

Había una mano prácticamente al lado de su cara, apoyada contra el piso, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Law estaba acorralándola contra el suelo; El largo de sus brazos le permitieron dejarla sin movimiento mientras seguía sentado en su puesto. A pesar de los saltos de su corazón Yue frunció el ceño casi inmediatamente, básicamente sintiéndose enjaulada, cosa que le gustaba en lo más minino, y _él _lo sabía. Volteo el rostro sin mover el cuerpo, preparada para decirle que se quitara, pero la repentina cercanía que tenía su rostro con el de ella fue demasiado alarmante para realmente procesar lo que estaba pasando hasta que su 'amigo de la infancia' redujo la distancia que separaba sus rostros completamente.

Decir que Yue se sintió helada era poco.

Decir que su cerebro había dejado de funcionar era un entendimiento.

Decir que básicamente entro en pánico cuando proceso lo que pasaba era comprensible.

Cuando trato de empujarlo lejos con su mano izquierda mientras trataba de sentarse, Law sostuvo su muñeca antes de que pudiera impactar con él, básicamente restringiéndole todo movimiento debido a la posición en la que estaba mientas presionaba aun mas sus labios juntos. No cerró los ojos, estaba incluso preparada para maldecirse si se atrevía a hacerlo, pero no sabía que era peor: cerrar los ojos y aceptarlo con la misma soltura que él esperaba que lo aceptara, o mantenerlos abiertos y mirarlo directamente a sus ojos, porque Law si que no planeaba cerrarlos.

Sintió el calor subirse de golpe a sus mejillas cuando noto el humor en ellos, pero, para su completo horror, cuando pensó en hacer otro esfuerzo para empujarlo su cuerpo se negó rotundamente hacerlo. Al parecer su inconsciente estaba disfrutando eso mucho más de lo que Yue lo estaba haciendo, porque la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento realmente no era para nada normal.

Para el momento que se separo prácticamente podía escuchar cada ladrillo de la pared imaginaria que había construido caer al suelo y romperse en miles de pedazos en el proceso. Ya ni siquiera sentía sintió cuando soltó el agarre de su muñeca, pasando divertido el pulgar sobre su mejilla, sonriendo de lado probablemente por la expresión que tenía en ese preciso momento.

"¿Tanto te molesta esa idea?"

Que repitiera la pregunta parecía estúpidamente innecesario.

Era algo que solamente a él se le ocurriría hacer.

Sonreír de _esa _manera en _ese _momento era algo que solamente _él _podía hacer.

Y para el horror de la mujer, ya era demasiado tarde para cuando se encontró respondiéndole sin realmente pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

Si, ya era demasiado tarde.

Ya la había vuelto tan loca como él.

"¿De qué vale molestarme? De todas maneras ya lo soy"

Lo importante no era que ella lo sabía.

Lo importante no era que ella sabía que él lo sabía.

Lo importante no era que ella sabía que él sabía que ella sabía que todo el mundo lo sabía.

Lo importante era que Yue sabía que _él sabía_ que ella ya no lo negaba- o por lo menos que ya no podía hacerlo.


	21. Solo un poco mas

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.

* * *

Law era un imbécil.

Era un imbécil increíblemente grande.

Era un imbécil increíblemente grande que al parecer era incapaz de pensar en los sentimientos de los demás en situaciones de emergencia como esa.

Y es que simplemente tenía que andar dando órdenes incoherentes incluso estando dentro de una _jaula _con cadenas de kairoseki y siendo sacado al exterior para sufrir una _muerte lenta_ a manos del arma de un científico maniático y frustrado que no tenía nada más _importante_ que hacer con su vida que tratar de darle importancia a sus _estúpidos_ experimentos- ese era otro que no se interesaba por los sentimientos e los demás.

¿Cómo se _atrevía_ a decirle que no hicieran _nada_?

"_Hombres_" Gruño mentalmente mientras arrugaba con la mano la nota que el reno a su lado había estado sosteniendo. Había reconocido la letra casi inmediatamente después de que el papel había impacto contra el rostro del que le costaba creer no era un mapache, y leer lo que decía solamente había hecho que se enojara más de lo que estaba desde que se enteró que su capitán había hecho una alianza con Mugiwara no Luffy en el lapso de tiempo que había estado fuera de la habitación donde la había hecho esperar con Monet, tema que merecía su propio espacio para se comentado- ¿Cómo podía hacer algo como eso en un tiempo no mayor a tres horas? "_Todos son iguales_"

La parte lógica de su cerebro le decía que era una buena idea quedarse dentro de la habitación donde se estaba escondiendo con el reno que Law obviamente había ayudado a infiltrar dentro del laboratorio, habiendo notado minutos atrás que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la pared de metal era alguien que realmente no sería bonito ver cara a cara- No podía imaginar que haría Vergo si llegara a verla en ese lugar. Los dos años que había pasado escondiéndose serian completamente inútiles si se daba cuenta de quién era- tenía la tela cubriendo su rostro, pero con alguien tan perceptivo como el simplemente no podía correr el riesgo. Había sido seguro quedarse en una habitación con Monet porque ella no la había visto desde hacía cinco años, y la diferencia entre alguien de dieciséis y alguien de veintiuno era bastante grande, por lo que no se había preocupado.

Quedarse escondida y no hacer nada como había dicho Law era la mejor opción.

La otra parte de su cerebro seguía diciendo que Law era un imbécil de proporciones inimaginables.

Esa era la parte que estaba inclinada a seguir.

"¿Estás bien?" Miro hacia abajo, no realmente acostumbrada a tener que hacer eso para mirar a los ojos a alguien, encontrándose con la mirada del reno. Yue dejo salir el aire lentamente, resignándose a su enojo- tenían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, ya Law se las pagaría cuando salieran de la situación en laque, insistía, él la había metido. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

"Si, no es nada" Su voz salió parecido a un murmullo, sabiendo que no podía alzar su voz más de lo estrictamente necesario. Giro con insistencia el aniño que se encontraba en su mano derecha, tratando de concentrar sus pensamientos en algo que no fuera Law y como planeaba matarlo por haberle dejado en un lugar con una mujer que él sabía que no podía soportar- no le importaba que fuera su capitán, como persona que arrastraba a todas sus estupideces tenía el derecho de patearle el trasero de vez en cuando.

Cuando la bolsa que Law dejo sobre el sofá empezó a moverse como si algo vivo estuviera dentro, un agudo dolor de cabeza empezó a crecer desde lo más profundo de su cerebro incluso antes de que Chopper saliera; le gustaba llamarlo un sexto sentido, porque cada vez que aparecía de esa manera significaba que Law había hecho algo que la involucraba inmediatamente a ella, algo que probablemente no terminaría bien en lo más mínimo. Conocía al reno por los carteles de búsqueda, por lo que sabía que era parte de la tripulación de Mugiwara no Luffy, y eso no hizo más que aumentar el dolor de cabeza. Law tenía algo parecido a fascinación con esa banda incluso antes de que fueran a salvar a su capitán en Marineford, y si ellos estaban involucrados realmente no podía ser nada bueno. Cuando Chopper le explico el plan que tenían, la única razón por la que realmente lo creyó fue porque la llamo por su nombre- La primera vez que salió su cartel decidieron que así la llamarían cuando estuvieran cerca de los marines o en alguna pelea, pero sin embargo Law les había dado su verdadero nombre, así que era indiscutible que la situación era completamente seria.

Dejo aire salir de sus pulmones lentamente, tratando de conectar su llegada a Punk Hazard meses atrás con los hechos más recientes. Law no tenía manera de saber que los Mugiwara aparecería en esa isla en ese momento, así que el plan base en teoría debería seguir siendo el mismo que el original, y por lo que el reno le había dicho el objetivo de la alianza era derrotar a un Yonko. No estaba para nada lejos de lo original, pero sin duda Law no les había dicho del paso que involucraba a Joker ¿Qué estaba pensando entonces? Se había vuelto Shichibukai para poder llegar a ese lugar, así que dudaba que estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar su objetivo metiendo a alguien Mugiwara no Luffy solamente por el mero de placer de tratar de saber cómo piensa el otro capitán.

"De todas maneras no podemos quedarnos aquí, es demasiado peligroso estar en la misma habitación que ese hombre" Asomo lo menos posible de su cabeza en la habitación conjunta, encontrándose inmediatamente con las tres figuras observando detenidamente la pantalla que estaba siendo proyectada contra la pared. Una mueca cruzo sus labios; no quería presenciar alguno de los experimento del hombre que había tachado como lunático desde el primer día que lo había conocido. Escaneo la habitación lo más que pudo, tratando de utilizar su memoria para llenar los espacios en blanco. Se volteo otra vez, mirando al reno "Si logramos llegar hasta esa puerta podemos salir al pasillo, no conozco el plano del laboratorio también como Law, pero se lo suficiente como para llevarnos a un lugar relativamente seguro"

"Salir de aquí…" Se movió ligeramente para poder ver hacia afuera, como ella había hecho segundos antes. Después de un momento subió la vista otra vez, pareciendo un poco más alarmado que antes "¿Estás segura? Esas personas dan mucho miedo. Yo puedo intentarlo, pero tu…"

"No te preocupes por mí, a veces tener este tamaño es bastante ventajoso" Sonrió de lado ante lo irónico que era decir eso, porque incluso había perdido la cuenta de todas y cada una de las veces que había comenzado peleas con Sanso para dejar en claro su punto de que solamente era un poco más bajita que las personas de su edad, y eso generalmente nunca terminaba bien "Dijiste que te llamabas Chopper ¿verdad?" El reno asintió después de un momento, luciendo igual de preocupado que antes. No lo culpaba, Yue podía sentir los nervios acumularse dentro de su estómago, pero hizo lo posible para tratar de dejarlos de lado "Chopper, necesito que me hagas un favor. Después de que salgamos de aquí, bajo ninguna circunstancia me llames por mi nombre. Puedes llamarme Aki, así es como ellos creen que me llamo"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"No es el mejor momento para ese tipo de explicaciones" Miro por sobre su hombro la habitación otra vez, tratando de controlar su respiración lo mejor que podía. Trato de mantener en mente todas las veces que se había escurrido dentro de edificios, tratando de mantener lejos el hecho de que en ninguna de las misiones que había realizado en su tiempo de informante había corrido el peligro con el que se encontraba ahora. Meneo la cabeza- ese tipo de cosas no la estaban ayudando "Iré yo primero, si llegan a darse cuenta tu quédate escondido y espera alguna oportunidad, si llegas al corredor solo tienes que girar hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda para llegar nivel en donde se conectan todas las escaleras. Podrás encontrar a tus amigos ahí"

"¿D-Darse cuenta?"

"Si bueno" Yue sonriendo de lado, presionando de manera nerviosa contra el piso mientras respiraba profundo. Se levantó ligeramente, volteando su cuerpo-miro a Chopper sobre su hombro antes de levantarse, aun con la sonrisa en su lugar "Realmente quiero evitar eso, así que esperemos que no lo hagan"

* * *

Iba a _matarlo_, aunque Law se molestara con ella después.

Si Mugiwara no Luffy no lo dejaba inconsciente para el momento que se encontraran, ella iba asegurarse de que Caesar no despertara en los próximos días, y en el caso de que si lo hiciera entonces se haría cargo de volver a dejarlo inconsciente.

Yue siguió corriendo detrás del grupo de la marina que cargaba a Mocha. Desde donde estaba podía ver a Chopper encima, y aun con los gritos del resto de los niños tras ellos podía escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban- aun con los gritos de fondo podía seguir escuchando al reno llorar. Habían pasado las últimas dos horas corriendo por todo el laboratorio básicamente buscando a los niños de los que ahora estaban huyendo, y Yue no podía recordar la última vez que había subido tantas escaleras. Apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando entraron a la sala de exanimación, observando cómo dejaban a Mocha sobre la camilla y como Chopper comenzaba con el tratamiento.

Sabía que Caesar estaba mal de la cabeza, pero no pensaba que hasta ese punto.

¿Realmente no tenía idea de las consecuencias de sus acciones?

No, si las tenía, pero decidió de todas maneras seguir adelante.

Ese hombre la enfermaba.

No era como si su capitán fuera la persona más buena de todo el mundo, era un pirata después de todo, pero Law nunca había llegado al punto al que había llegado Caesar. Desde el preciso instante en el que lo conoció quiso dar la media vuelta y llamar al submarino que se alejaba en dirección a una nueva isla, con las órdenes de esperar a que los llamara. La única razón por la que ella siquiera estaba ahí era porque primero Law necesitaba algún tipo de soporte en el remoto caso de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos, cosa que básicamente estaba pasando en ese momento, y segundo porque necesitaba las notas que Vegapunk había dejado en algún lado de ese laboratorio, aunque no importaba cuanto habían buscado, no había ni una sola pista de ellos. Estaba empezando a dudar si siquiera existía.

No podían preguntarle directamente a Caesar, además de que había tenido que ser un poco más cuidadosa alrededor de Monet.

Y aunque si pudieran preguntarle de todas maneras no lo harían. No quería involucrarse más de lo necesario con ese hombre, y si tenía que sacarle esa información prefería hacerlo después de que salieran de Punk Hazard y se alejaran del gas venenoso, después de poner a los niños a salvo, y después de que haya descargado su enojo contra él.

Hacia ese tipo de cosas cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía ser un experimento…

"¡Tenemos que hacer que todos los caramelos salgan!" La orden de Chopper llamo su atención, encontrándose con que los marines estaban tratando de voltear el cuerpo de Mocha lo más delicadamente posible para dejarla boca abajo. Miro hacia los lados, concentrándose en su búsqueda.

Acerco el balde de metal que por suerte pudo encontrar en una de las esquinas del salón, dejándolo al frente de la camilla mientras se aseguraba de que Mocha se tendría que mover para alcanzarlo. Sus manos temblaron nerviosas cuando el contenido del estómago de la niña empezó a vaciarse dentro del metal, suspirando ligeramente con alivio cuando el primer caramelo hizo un ruido sordo al caer dentro del metal- estaban prácticamente del mismo tamaño, así que no era tan tarde como parecía. Podía recordar la manera en la que se le seco la garganta cuando la niña trago todos y cada uno de los caramelos, aun cuando ella sabía que eran un veneno mortal. Probablemente una de las peores cosas que había presenciado en su vida.

"Vamos Mocha, tú aun puedes escupirlo todo, no dejes que se quede dentro de ti" Su intención fue que su voz saliera en un murmullo, pero lo más probable era que todos los presentes fueran capaces de escucharla; no que le estuvieran prestando mucha atención en ese momento, pero eso realmente no podía saberlo ya que estaba concentrada en ayudar a Chopper a frotar la espalda de la niña. Aunque si hubiera subido los ojos por un segundo hubiera podido notar la mirada confundida del reno "¡Se de qué te estoy hablando! ¡No vale la pena vivir de este modo!" Murmuro entre dientes.

Cuando los problemas se volvían personales repentinamente pensaban una tonelada más.

Su conocimiento medico apenas iba un poco más allá del básico, habiendo pasado el último año en compañía de una tripulación en la que aparentemente todos sabían un poco de todo, así que no era realmente necesaria cuando el equipo médico de la marina se encontraba presente. Se quedó al lado de la cabeza de Mocha mientras era tratada, quitando la tela de su cabeza y utilizándola para limpiar el sudor de la frente de la niña al no tener nada más a la mano. En esos momentos realmente no importaba que los marines vieran su rostro, no era de ellos de quien lo estaba ocultando de todas maneras, y ya pensaría en algo si se llegaban a encontrar con Vergo o con Monet.

A veces pensaba que llegados a ese punto no habría nada que perder.

"¡El techo esta derrumbándose!" Casi como si hubiera sido por esa exclamación, segundos después las paredes también empezaron a temblar con fuerza además del piso, haciendo que la camilla metálica sobre la que estaba Mocha se empezara a mover "¡Chopper-yan, nee-chan, este lugar ya no es seguro!"

"¡Bien, termine los primeros auxilios! ¡Tenemos que dirigirnos al edificio R!"

"_Si esto sigue así algo puede caer encima de Mocha…_" Yue miro el techo, siguiendo las grandes grietas con sus ojos. Se extendían prácticamente por toda la habitación, y los temblores que veían de más arriba probablemente solo empeoraban la situación ¿Qué estaba pasando en el resto del laboratorio? Tenía la sensación de que incluso había la posibilidad de que explotara en cualquier momento.

"¿Yu- Aki?" Se sintió momentáneamente aliviada por haberle avisado a Chopper de antemano acerca de su nombre, aunque le daba la impresión de que no tenia de que preocuparse con el G-5. Alzo su mano derecha y miro el aniño oscuro que adornaba su dedo medio; el mismo anillo que básicamente usaba en contra de su voluntad, pero que sin embargo no se había quitado por meses- sabía que no se lo podía quitar si no era necesario, y aun así era posible que la se molestaría con ella.

Pero… no lo había utilizado desde que habían llegado a la isla, así que no debía haber ningún tipo de problema.

"_Mientras Law no se entere_" Decidió mentalmente, asintiendo un poco para sí misma mientras desliaba el anillo fuera de su dedo. Sonrió de lado ante el efecto instantáneo, sintiendo las fuerzas que ya había pensado olvidadas regresar a su cuerpo en prácticamente un segundo, si no fuera porque sabía que venía con ese sentimiento se quitara el anillo más seguido. Metió el anillo dentro de su bolsillo mientras el sonido de rocas cayendo dejo de retumbar dentro de la habitación, aunque podía seguir escuchándose desde el pasillo. Ya pararían cuando empezaran a correr.

"E-El techo dejo de derrumbarse…" Levanto la vista al igual que el resto de los presentes, mirando los pedazos de metal aun en su lugar, dejando solamente una que otra grieta visible. La sonrisa siguió en su lugar por unos segundos más, aunque el sentimiento de que había logrado una pequeña victoria no logro que ignorara el sonido de las demás rocas cayendo en el pasillo, así que su rostro se volvió un tanto serio mientras volteaba a mirar a los hombres.

"¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡No puedo sostenerlo por mucho más de un par de minutos!"

"¡S-Si!"

"_Solo hasta que salgamos_" Trato de correr a la cabeza del grupo, manteniendo constantemente sus poderes activos mientras pasaban, escuchando las rocas caer tras ellos cuando quedaban fuera de su alcance. "_Solamente hasta que salgamos_"

Solamente era un poco más, solo un poco más

* * *

Y creo que todos saben que significa Punk Hazard, no? Doffy se acerca~~~

**Que creen que pase? Que quieren que pase?**


	22. Hogar

"Joker me describió su condición, pero es la primera vez que puedo realmente verla"

Law levanto ligeramente la vista, haciendo uso de la luz de la luna que se encontraba en el cielo para mirar el rostro de Caesar y la sonrisa retorcida que formaba sus labios. El Shichibukai frunció el ceño ligeramente, ya que no tenía que mirar el rostro de Yue para saber que el científico se estaba refiriendo a ella. La mujer en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo profundamente con la cabeza recostada sobre una de las piernas de Law; dicho hombre estaba sentado contra el barandal del Sunny, y la manera en la que simplemente había adaptado esa posición a penas su tripulante había mostrado señas de que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento fue lo que llamo la atención de más de una persona, aunque los comentarios que se llegaron a hacer no eran referente a sus acciones si no a las de Yue.

Después de que habían logrado salir del laboratorio, y después de comer junto a los marines, minutos después zarpar la mujer simplemente había empezado a dar la impresión de que podría quedarse dómida de pie si se daba la oportunidad sin razón aparente; aunque el médico de la tripulación que ahora era su aliada había empezado a comentar sobre un 'anillo' Law logro silenciarlo rápidamente con una mirada, ya que ciertamente no estaba dispuesto a comentar ese tema- Si no fuera porque sabía que las circunstancias dentro del laboratorio no habían sido las mejores ciertamente estuviera molesto con la mujer por haber dejado que un completo extraño presenciara algo como eso.

Era obvio que a los ojos de los sombrero de paja era la actitud de Yue era muy extraña, ya que la habían visto prácticamente sentarse en el piso del carro que usaron para salir del laboratorio a penas sus ojos cayeron sobre Baby 5 y Buffalo – o más bien, Nico Robin la había visto y después lo había comentado con sus compañeros, cosa que no agradecía en lo mas mínimo.

"Tengo que decir que hizo un excelente trabajo para ocultándolo por todos los días mientras estaba en el laboratorio" Continuo el prisionero, aun con la sonrisa torcida en su lugar, aparentemente feliz de haber encontrado algo con lo que entretenerse. La expresión de Law al parecer era algo que lo mantenía de muy buen ánimo "Y ni siquiera Monet pudo reconocerla, pero ahora ciertamente recuerdo su caso" Una mueca cruzo su rostro, como si estuviera recordando algo desagradable, pero tan rápido como apareció se fue, dejando en su lugar la sonrisa torcida de nueva cuenta "Algo verdaderamente interesante, un desperdicio no poder tenerla bajo observación, si me preguntas"

Law miro de reojo a los miembros de los sombrero de paja que montaban guardia a unos metros de ellos, completamente sumidos en su propia conversación, demasiado nerviosos como para escucharlos. Volvió sus ojos al científico, endureciendo la mirada notablemente antes de volver a hablar, tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible- ahora que la oportunidad se presentaba no podía dejarla pasar.

"¿Entonces estoy en lo correcto al suponer que también recuerdas la petición que hizo Joker respecto a la cura?" Una risa escapo de los labios de Caesar.

"No hay una cura si no hay una enfermedad, Law, deberías saberlo"

"Sé lo que no es" El hombre entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo de reojo y tratando de mantener el mismo tono de voz; ella sin duda alguna no se despertaría, pero no sabía si ese tipo de información era algo que los sombrero de paja necesitaban tener en cuenta- la alianza definitivamente no cubría_ esos_ extremos, y era mejor si podía evitar tener esa conversación con alguien como Nico Robin, o como el extraño doctor/animal "Pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero; Joker te ordeno buscar algo acerca de esto entre las notas de Vegapunk ¿Verdad?"

"Al menos que puedas sacar la fruta de su cuerpo, los síntomas seguirán ahí, no es algo que se tenga que buscar entre los apuntes de ese hombre para saberlo" Intento levantar una mano, probablemente queriendo menearla en el aire para enfatizar la poca importancia que el asunto tenia para él, pero pareció recordar que tenia las esposas puestas así que frunció el ceño "Usar Kairoseki para mantener a raya sus poderes es un movimiento interesante- anula los poderes de la Akuma no Mi, pero al mismo tiempo anula sus fuerzas; esa es la razón por la que empezó a dormir a penas se puso ese aniño ¿Verdad?Un movimiento un tanto ingenioso, tengo que decir, pero no hace más que mostrar lo desesperada que esta, ¿o debería decir que el desesperado eres tú? Debes saber que algo como eso no hará más que retrasarlo" Una mirada maniática se situó en sus ojos "Es el primer espécimen que sobrevive los primeros años de uso, así que estoy un poco interesado en saber qué otros efectos tiene una falla experimental sobre el cuerpo humano. Dime algo ¿Sus órganos ya empezaron a fallar?"

Esas palabras le calaron profundo.

Y al parecer el científico lo noto perfectamente, no dándole tiempo para hacer un comentario, presionando más el punto sensible que al parecer había encontrado.

"Pero ¿Quien realmente sabe lo que puede pasar?" Continuo, una expresión 'normal' en su rostro, como si la opción que había dado antes no siguiera divirtiéndolo "Puede que reduzca sus años de vida, tal vez no pase nada mas a partir de ahora, incluso puede que llegue a ese punto y se mantenga ahí" Una sonrisa un tanto maniática cruzo su rostro otra vez, y el ceño de Law se frunció aun mas ante eso "Claro está, también puede que muera"

"Pareces realmente tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta que es algo que Joker te pidió explícitamente" Prácticamente dijo entre dientes, repitiendo varias veces en su cabeza lo importante que era ese hombre para su plan, y por esa misma razón no podía acabar con su vida en ese preciso instante. Por más que quisiera separar su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo en ese momento aunque posible no le era favorable, así que debía concentrarse en otras cosas para mantener sus impulsos a raya.

"No es mi cabeza la que Joker querrá si ella muere" Una extraña risa escapo de sus labios, observando como Law no se movía ni un solo centímetro de su posición "Probablemente sea la tuya" Añadió después de un segundo "No sé realmente quien ese esa mocosa, pero si Joker la quiere viva desde hace tanto tiempo significa que el hecho de que este contigo es algo fuera de sus planes" Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo de la misma manera "Y creo que los dos sabemos que pasa cuando hay algo que no le gusta"

"Ya has hablado mucho por hoy" La mano que llevo a la empuñadura de su espada logro cerrarle la boca y borrar la sonrisa y la mirada que había tenido en su lugar. Muy en el fondo Law estaba dispuesto a usar sus poderes en él, ya que no era como si lo mataría de esa manera, y al parecer era lo que Caesar podía ver en ese momento ya que no se atrevió a hacer otro comentario, guardando silencio hasta que cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido. El Shichibukai dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie podría escucharlo, masajeando su frente con una mano.

No había esperado mucho de esa conversación.

Pero tampoco era como si necesitara que Caesar le recordara lo que podía o no podía pasarle a Yue, ya que era algo que se sabía de memoria. En los últimos años había tenido tiempo de sobra para imaginarse infinitas posibilidades, cada una peor que la otra, y el tiempo que había pasado no hacía más que decirle que cada día todas se hacían probables- habían sido meses desde que había conseguido el aniño de Kairoseki, y por más que quisiera ignorarlo Caesar había tenido razón, era una medida desesperada.

Pero eso había sido lo que sintió la primera vez que Yue había tosido sangre después de una batalla contra los marines, desesperación.

El anillo era algo que había permitido despejar su mente lo suficiente como para concentrarse en su plan.

En el momento en el que el periódico tocara el barco, seria todo o nada. Había planeado ese momento por tanto tiempo que por un solo segundo Law se pregunto si pasaría exactamente como lo había imagino por los últimos años o habría alguna otra posibilidad que no había tomado en cuenta, aunque era lateramente imposible. A él no le gustaba perder, pero a Doflamingo menos, y eligiera lo que eligiera no iba a salir completamente victorioso- no había sido una broma cuando le había dicho por medio del Den Den Mushi que ahora nada podía detener el cambio que estaba por comenzar.

Era lo que había estado esperando.

Cada cosa, momento, palabra y segundo lo había planeado.

Cada opción la había considerado, y había creado una respuesta en base a su estrategia.

Suponía que desde un principio había sido un todo o nada.

Sin embargo…

Automáticamente, sin realmente pensarlo, su mirada bajo al rosto de la persona que había conocido desde hacía muchos años, la persona que a pesar de que molestaba sin descanso días seguidos lo había seguido sin importar que. Aun podía recordar los desorientados que habían parecido sus ojos la noche que la había despertado, la expresión vacía que había tenido cuando le había dicho que se vistiera rápido, lo quieta que se había quedado en la puerta del submarino cuando se dio cuenta donde se encontraban; aunque ya habían hablado de eso antes no era algo que se esperaba tan pronto, así que había volteado a verlo, esperando una explicación de su parte.

Law no la tenía.

Y ella, encogiéndose de hombros, mirando sobre su hombro para despedirse de la tripulación, lo había seguido.

Había podido quedarse- habían pensado en esa opción.

Había podido decir algo.

Había podido tratar de detenerlo.

Pero ni siquiera pareció pensar en algo como eso.

Simplemente lo siguió, aunque sabía que tan cerca del peligro iban a estar.

Y Law lo sabía.

Si todo pasaba como lo planeaba, sabía que estaría llevándola al lugar que había estado evitando los últimos años- el lugar donde las probabilidades de que algo salieran mal para ella eran infinitas, donde no era posible controlar todos los factores, donde si dejaba su guardia baja por solamente un segundo, todos sus esfuerzos se irían abajo.

Lo que Yue había conocido como 'hogar' una vez.

El lugar en donde _ese _hombre probablemente seguía teniendo una jaula preparada para encerrarla apenas se diera la oportunidad.

Algo que Law no estaba dispuesto a siquiera ofrecerle.

* * *

Se acercan a Dressrosa, lo que significa que se acercan a Doffy.

**¿Qué creen que va a pasar? ¿Qué quieren que pase? Saben que pasa si dejan Review diciendo lo que piensan antes de que comience a escribir el próximo capítulo!**


	23. Casa

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.

* * *

"¡Yo conozco la ciudad mejor que nadie- soy la única en este barco que siquiera la conoce!" Law levanto la vista para verla, obviamente esperando esa reacción de su parte pero de todas maneras teniendo el ceño fruncido ante sus palabras. A Yue no le importo que ahora todos la estuvieran viendo, simplemente siguió sosteniendo con fuerza el barandal entre sus manos, incluso hasta llegar al punto de que sus nudillos se volvieron completamente blancos "¡Tú lo sabes!" Añadió, mas en un murmullo ahogado que nada más, como si estuviera tragándose algún tipo de sollozo a pesar de que estaba lejos de las lágrimas que no fueran de molestia. _Muy _lejos.

Había estado básicamente sin palabras cuando Robin anuncio que Dessrosa ya estaba a la vista, dándose cuenta muy tarde de que básicamente había subido las escaleras a toda prisa para tener un mejor lugar desde donde verla. Habían pasado tantos años que incluso había olvidado lo singular que se veían las rocas en el medio del mar- prácticamente podía escuchar la música desde donde estaba, y tan solo la nostalgia logro robarle el aliento por un momento. El cielo azul y las nubes blancas, iguales a las que había visto en otras partes del mundo, pero tan únicas al mismo que incluso una sonrisa de lado se había dibujado en su rostro por unos segundos.

No era como si alguien en ese barco pudiera leer sus pensamientos, aunque la mayoría de las veces parecía que su capitán podía hacerlo y lo usaba a su favor todas y cada una de esas veces, pero aun así escogió muy delicadamente las palabras con las que expreso sus sentimientos en su mente lo mas silenciosamente posible, sintiendo la brisa golpear su rostro suavemente.

Había extrañado ese escenario.

Pero absolutamente nada de eso había servido para que no notara como Law había dividido los grupos de manera en que ella quedaría en el barco, protegiéndolo, lejos de la ciudad y de la isla en sí. No que tuviera algún problema con las personas con las que estaba, ni siquiera con el esqueleto que había preguntado una vez para ver su ropa interior; su problema era con la tarea en genera.

Yue bajo las escaleras en saltos, sorprendiéndose incluso así misma cuando no tropezó con ni siquiera un escalón antes de llegar a la cubierta principal, donde el resto de las personas se encontraban. Mientras se acercaba su a Law cara más que molesta era un tanto suplicante, pero el hombre _sí _que tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de manera un tanto desafiante mientras la mirada fijamente- era probable que estuviera rechinando los dientes mentalmente por su terquedad, pero eso era algo que la mujer no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar.

"Law, si hay una fábrica escondida en alguna parte entonces puedo encontrarla, incluso ahora se me ocurren miles de lugares por donde comenzar. Conozco las ciudad como la palma de mi mano ¡Tu lo sabes!" Planto sus pies en frente a él, subiendo el rostro para poder verlo a los ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada por un largo segundo en donde lo único que se podían escuchar eran las dudas de los sombrero de paja acerca de lo que estaban hablando, y Yue mantuvo el contacto visual lo más firmemente posible sin sentir la persona más estúpida de ese mundo.

¿Exactamente _porque _quería siquiera pisar Dressrosa cuando básicamente había jurado olvidarse de la isla y de todo lo que estaba en un radio de miles de kilómetros de ella?

No era como si ella misma lo tuviera exactamente claro en su mente, pero un lado de ella repetía constantemente que era la mejor oportunidad que tenían. Claro, podían mandar un equipo a buscarla, pero incluso ella sabía lo difícil que era moverse por una ciudad totalmente desconocida en un principio, y el factor tiempo era algo con lo que estaban jugando demasiado como para no arriesgar sus cuellos- no que la misión en si fuera una levemente suicida, pero en su opinión no había la necesidad de correr más riesgos de los necesarios.

Ella tenía razón.

Law lo sabía.

Pero eso no significaba que estuviera dentro de sus planes dejarla siquiera acercarse a la orilla- ciertamente estaría relativamente lejos de Doflamingo, pero habían ojos en toda la ciudad y no era la persona menos conocida del mundo que digamos. Yue podía recordar los primeros días de libertad que había tenido hacia años, cuando había paseado por las calles con el hombre por primera vez; recordaba como todos habían saludo y sonreído, como después de ese momento su cara era algo que todo el mundo recordaba, una persona que todo el mundo saludaba.

No le gustaba.

Era como una casa gigante de muñecas, un lugar en donde todo el mundo parecía ser controlado por una idea de un lugar perfecto- ella sabía que no solamente lo 'parecía', y eso no hacía otra cosa que disgustarla aun más. Suponía que ese era el precio por tener un conocimiento que realmente no podías compartir con nadie- no conocía todos los detalles, pero sabia más que los ciudadanos del reino, aun cuando ella no había estado ahí para presenciarlo; había tratado muchas veces de imaginarse el porqué Doflamingo había llegado a esa isla en primer lugar, pero su atención se había movido inmediatamente a como el pueblo parecía no ver mas allá de los deseos de su rey.

Esa era la razón por la que no le gustaba la ciudad.

Pero tampoco era como si tuvieran muchas opciones en ese momento.

Y aun así, él simplemente se volteo, caminando hacia el otro lado de la cubierta donde probablemente iba a explicar el plan a la otra tripulación- Yue sabía porque reaccionaba de esa manera, también sabía que probablemente lo estuviera haciendo porque no veia otra opcion para su caso, y aunque eso era cierto no significaba que fuera lo mas sensato. La mujer apretó los puños con fuerza antes y después de que Chopper y Nami la miraran, dudando si decir algo o no mientras el barco se acercaba cada vez más y más a la orilla. Las rocas que se habían visto a la distancia ahora estaban sobre sus cabezas, cubriéndolos con una gran sombra.

"¿Tu si has estado ahí?" Yue volteo, encontrándose con Luffy sentado en el barandal a su lado, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza de manera despreocupada. La mujer no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento había llegado a ese lugar, pero sus pensamientos pronto se enfocaron en la manera de actuar del más joven; recordaba su manera de actuar mientras seguían en Punk Hazard, y la cara que había logrado ponerle a Law cuando decidió hacer una fiesta antes de irse no tenia precio, pero seguía sin saber que realmente pensar de él. A veces pensaba que era un verdadero ingenuo, pero otras veces deseaba poder empezar a actuar un poco como él actuaba, por más estúpido que sonara- se preguntaba cómo se sentiría no tener preocupaciones ni limitaciones dentro de tu propia perspectiva "Dressrosa?"

"... Si" Asintió lentamente, ladeando el rostro hacia un lado mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para explicarse sin dar más información de la necesaria; no que no confiara en los sombrero de paja, pero ni siquiera ella quería realmente recordarlo, además le daba la impresión de que la versión cruda de su historia no sería algo que sumo interés para él "Se… Se podría decir que me crie ahí" Una mueca cruzo su rostro un segundo después de sus palabras; técnicamente _si _había crecido ahí, encerrada en una habitación por años y años, pero sin duda había crecido en ese país… "Pero han sido años desde la última vez que vine"

"¿Por qué?"

Era curioso como lograba preguntarle cosas que no se respondían tan fácilmente, pero aun así hizo su mejor esfuerzo por resumirlo en algo que no diera demasiada información.

"Supongo que la misma razón por la que todo el mundo se convierte en pirata"

"Ehhh" Luffy parpadeo varias veces seguidas mientras ladeaba el rostro ligeramente hacia un lado, como si estuviera pensando detenidamente en algo; Yue se prohibió a si misma mirarlo fijamente cuando noto lo parecidos que eran sus movimientos con los de un niño pequeño, sabiendo que eso no era cortes en lo mas mínimo. No paso mucho para que abriera la boca otra vez, mirándola como un niño mira a un adulto cuando pregunta algo de manera totalmente inocente, sin la malicia a la que Yue estaba tan acostumbrada a ver en otras personas de su edad "Pero Torao no quiere que vayas. No creo que sea muy justo, digo ¿Acaso no extrañas tu casa?"

Pasando por alto el vacio en el estomago que se le formaba de tan solo pensar en ello, Yue tenía que reconocer que esa era una interesante pregunta.

Tal vez no por la pregunta en sí, porque Law había hecho una versión de ella muchas veces en el pasado, si no por la expresión tan genuinamente curiosa que Luffy tenía en el rostro. Una expresión que hizo que la mujer pensara dos veces acerca de lo que significaba la información que pedía de ella, o más bien, la decisión a la que tenía que llegar. Eso no era algo que pudiera decirle a nadie, pero de vez en cuando se permitía pensar en eso.

Había pasado diecinueve años de su vida en ese lugar.

Recordaba a Sugar y a Baby 5, recordaba los vestidos coloridos de Jola y lo repugnante que era Trébol; recordaba lo raros que eran Diamante y Pica, también lo mucho que la habían asustado la primera vez que los conoció. Violet tratando de enseñarle como bailar, y todas las veces que había perseguido a Dellinger por burlarse de la manera tan ridícula en la que caminaba cuando tenía tacones puestos.

Pero más que nada, recordaba a Doflamingo.

Había fotos que probaban que todo el tiempo que había pasado tratando de enseñarle como caminar. Su tercer cumpleaños, y todos los vinieron después de esos; la primera vez que lanzaron fuegos artificiales en su honor y la primera vez que había logrado levantar una silla con sus poderes. La sonrisa amplia que había tenido cuando logro una pieza completa en el piano, e incluso lo mucho que le disgustaba cuando Vergo venia y obtenía su atención. Las horas y horas en las noches donde simplemente pasaba hablando de cosas totalmente simples, diciendo que ella era 'la única que lo comprendía'.

Lo mucho que se enorgullecía por su 'niña buena'.

Lo cerca que estaba a la perfección de las muñecas de porcelana.

Tal vez fuera porque eso que muy en el fondo, después de que todas las escenas felices pasaran y casi inmediatamente después de pensar eso último, a la final solamente podía ver en su mente la imagen de las ventanas y puertas cerradas, y las paredes de su habitación cerrándose sobre ellas hasta el punto en donde a pesar de que tenia espacio para moverse, no se sentía en capacidad de siquiera mover un dedo, casi como si estuviera en una jaula que era solamente un poco más grande que ella. Una jaula de cristal que servía para mantenerla en un lugar en donde solamente podía ser observada.

Eso era usualmente en lo que terminaban sus pensamientos.

Eso era usualmente por lo que nunca le había gustado recordar el pasado, huyendo constantemente de el.

Ese momento no sería la excepción.

"Tengo una nueva" Se encogió de hombros ligeramente a la final tratando de imitar un gesto despreocupado, apoyando sus brazos en el baranda de madera mientras traba de mantener su expresión lo mas fija posible. Negó lentamente con la cabeza sin siquiera parpadear, sintiendo como la sal irritaba sus ojos ligeramente en el proceso, tomando una respiración profunda cuando empujo con todas sus fuerzas el sentimiento de culpa que había logrado liberarse de las ataduras a las que lo había sometido en los últimos años "No tengo porque extrañar nada ahora"

"¡Eres casi tan mala mintiendo como yo!"

Yue juraba haber sentido como su corazón daba un vuelco dentro de su pecho antes de latir fuertemente contra sus costillas después de un segundo demasiado largo para su gusto.

"¡N-No estoy mintiendo!" Exclamo, tal vez con un tono un poco muy alto. Sus mejillas enrojecieron por un momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo cercano que habían sonado sus palabras a una pataleta, apretando los labios con fuerza mientras trataba de esconder su vergüenza- ese muchacho sacaba lo peor de ella, o mas como que sacaba el tipo de cosas que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser. Cosa que no le hacía gracia en lo mas mínimo "No… no lo estoy" Murmuro entre dientes, mirando hacia el otro lado. El muchacho soltó una fuerte carcajada, encontrando su actitud sumamente divertido. Yue trato de concentrarse en el mapa que Law estaba mostrando a los demás presentes, en lo mal dibujado que estaba y tratando de recordar lo mucho que se había reído de Sanso cuando un día lo había encontrándolo dibujándolo en el comedor del submarino- cuando lo había encontrado _tratando _de dibujarlo; Yue estaba segura que incluso Bepo tenía mejores habilidades artísticas. Pero pronto encontró que concentrarse en un objeto que era referente al origen de su ira no era la mejor opción, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba hacia abajo

"Dime algo" Cuando las risas pararon la mujer miro lentamente hacia su izquierda otra vez, solamente observándolo de reojo. Tuvo que devolver la vista y dejarla completamente fija en él después de un segundo, analizando lo que se encontraba frente a ella y preguntándose si era algo de lo que debería preocuparse o no. Los ojos del capitán pirata eran amplios y su expresión sumamente delirante, como si estuviera teniendo un sueño estando despierto sobre algo que le proporcionara increíble felicidad. Era ella... ¿O realmente estaba babeando? "¿Hay comida ahí?"

"…Claro que si" Parpadeo sorprendida, pero una risa corta escapo de sus labios cuando recordó la adicción que el muchacho tenia con la comida. No que fuera difícil descubrirlo cuando habían logrado solo después de mucho regresar sus ojos a la normalidad una vez había dejado de hablar con Doflamingo. Por más seriedad que Law quisiera ponerle al asunto había sido tan gracioso que incluso podía recordar la escena sin repetir la voz de Doflamingo en su mente "Hay muchos restaurantes en la calle principal, y también en el sur de la ciudad" Trato de recordar, mirando de lado la isla, notando que el barco se había detenido completamente "Oh, pero el mejor de todos está en el centr-"

"¿¡Y que estamos esperando!? ¡Vamos, vamos!"

El jalón que sintió en su muñeca fue lo suficiente como para voltear su estomago y casi literalmente darle vueltas a su cabeza. Entre las imágenes borrosas que pudo ver debido a la velocidad con la que estaban corriendo pudo ver como repentinamente el verde de la grama artificial de la cubierta del barco era reemplazada rápidamente por tierra cuando saltaron a la orilla; Yue _creía _haber gritado cuando sintió como sus pies se alejaban del suelo, pero no fue mucho hasta que aterrizaron nuevamente. No que Luffy dio algún tipo de tregua, porque simplemente siguió corriendo. Estuvo vagamente consciente que detrás de ellos bajaban otras personas, probablemente tratando de seguir el paso del capitán pirata, quien parecía no tener problema en prácticamente llevarla por el aire ya que no había forma de que Yue pudiera seguir su paso. Fue básicamente el momento en donde escucho una exclamación fuerte, seguida por su nombre siendo prácticamente gritado desde el barco.

Y básicamente solo había una cosa que pudo plasmarse con claridad en su mente en ese segundo.

"_Nos va a matar- Law nos va a matar_"

* * *

Dentro de la ciudad con Luffy.

Eso _nunca _podría salir bien, ¿No lo creen?


End file.
